The Game Always Enemies
by SecondCup
Summary: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy. Featuring Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Val Venis, Chris Benoit, Christian, Stacy, Victoria, Lita, Edge, Masters, Kane, Snitsky, Christy and Dawn Marie
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

He missed her.

He felt empty and incomplete. He couldn't believe that she wasn't here. The one person who could make him smile, the one person who could turn his day from bad to good, wasn't here. He missed her so much.

Chris was roaming his locker room. He had just finished his match against Sylvain and had showered when he got that feeling. It had been about four weeks since he last saw Trish and he missed her dearly. He would occasionally call her up and see how she was doing, but that wasn't enough. He had to see her, had to hold her.

Exhaling roughly, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. Thoughts racing through his head, he didn't know which one to act on. Then, in an instant, he reached for his cell phone from his duffel bag and dialled a number and exited his locker room.

Walking and talking, Chris found his way to the garage and searched for his rental. Spotting his car far off in the corner, he raced over and popped the trunk and threw his bag and slammed the door shut.

"Okay, you have it? Great, thanks,"

With a wide smile on his face, he shut his phone closed and opened the driver side door and hurriedly got in. Throwing his cell phone onto the passengers seat, he reached for his keys in the ignition and quickly roared out of the garage and down the road to his destination.

She missed him.

She felt empty and incomplete. She couldn't believe that she wasn't with him. She missed his smile, his smell, his caring and loving self. The phone conversations were great, but she still felt alone. She missed him so much.

Trish was lying down on her couch watching the latest episode of Raw. Her night was, for the most part, boring, until there was a knock at her door. Jolting up, she casually made her way to the door, still puzzled on who it could be at nine at night.

Looking through the peephole, she couldn't see anything. Bracing herself, she opened the door. Shocked and confused, her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was Chris.

Both standing silent and taking time to gaze at one another, Chris cracked a smile and had one destination in mind, Trish's lips. Unable to withstand his emotions any longer, he closed his eyes and passionately and lustfully kissed the women whom he missed so dearly.

Kissing back with equal lust and passion, Trish let her hands roam on the man that she adored. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sensation after sensation, she savoured every second of it.

Until it stopped.

Opening her eyes, Chris was gone and she found herself lying on the couch. She had fallen asleep while watching Raw. Sitting upright, she fixed the pillow at her back and resumed lying down, shaking her head.

"Just a dream. Damn,"

Resuming her TV watching, she was shocked to see who came out next. It was two of her most favourite people in the entire world. Amy and Adam. Unable to look away, she listened intently to what she had to say.

"Whore," Trish said while glaring a hole right through the television and straight into Amy, her former best friend.

She couldn't believe how much she changed. From a slut to a full fledged whore. And to think, she used to be called the slut. Unable to fathom why on earth she would choose that slime, Adam, over Matt. He was so good to her. Unable to fathom, Trish would always wonder about that.

The announce team cutting through her thoughts, she was back to giving her full attention to Raw only to see the commercials air. Frustrated, she got up and went to the kitchen for a quick snack.

With a tray, Trish returned to the living room with a plate of toast and honey and a glass of milk. She sat down and continued with the broadcast, nosily munching away at her food.

The smile permanently painted on his face, Chris was lounging back in his chair while flying sixty thousand feet above the ground. He had managed to book the final flight out of Green Bay to Toronto. He had to see Trish and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Never in his life had he ever done anything this spontaneous, but then again, this was Trish we're talking about. He would practically do anything for her.

Anxious for the plane to touch down, Chris meticulously planned every step that would get him to Trish the fastest. Making sure to take his bag out of the compartment, he waited to file out of the plane. Not having any other luggage, he was about to surpass all the checks and get straight out of the gate with no problems.

Bombarded by a few fans who recognized him asked for autographs, which he signed graciously. Nothing could bring him down. After taking pictures and signing everything in sight, Chris was once again, on his way to see Trish.

Picking up his rental car, he roared down the highway. Everything was going according to plan and he couldn't wait to see the look on Trish's face when he got there. Popping his Fozzy C.D. into the player of the car, he sang along to "All That Remains."

Checking the time in the car and then confirming the proper time, he sped up wanting to catch Trish while she was still awake. Exiting the highway, he got on the route that would take him to Richmond Hill.

Closer and closer he got. His heart beating faster and sweat beginning to form on his brow, he was getting more and more excited. Turning off the C.D., he pulled into her lot. He turned off the ignition and popped the trunk from the inside of the car and got out. Walking over, he picked up his bag. With his hand slipping, the trunk slammed closed.

"Shit. Not too loud, idiot,"

With bag in hand, he made his way up her porch and knocked on the door.

With Raw coming to a close, Trish was becoming tired and decided to go to bed. With her plate and tray in hand, she made her way to the kitchen and threw them in the sink, too tired to wash them and pretty bummed that she missed Chris because of the accidental nap she took.

With all the lights, except for the one upstairs in her bedroom, shut off, she was about to make her ascension up the stairs when a light knock was heard at her front door. Getting a weird feeling, she cautiously made her way to the door.

Waiting patiently, Chris played with his shirt and ran his finger through his hair.

Trish opened the door and in front of her was Chris. Was she dreaming again? Chris lunged forward and began to kiss Trish with all the bottled up passion and lust he'd been harbouring for four weeks. Finally, this is where Chris wanted to be.

Only taking a few seconds to realize this was real, Trish kissed Chris back with the same intensity and started playing with his hair and showing him her appreciation. With the kiss slowing down and coming to an end, both pulled back, breathless and with the largest grins on both their faces.

"Miss me much? Cause, you know, I couldn't tell from the kiss," Chris said with the grin still on his face.

Trish laughed and gave him a playful push. With the smile still evident, she kissed Chris again making sure he got the message.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

"God, does it feel great being back!" Trish said smiling while taking in the atmosphere around her. In the women's locker room, she was surrounded by her friends, Victoria and Stacy.

"It's great having you back. I can't even begin to tell you how boring it was around here without you," Stacy said in a cheerful tone while hugging the returning Trish.

"With Amy running around like the whore she is, thinking she owns the place, we desperately wanted you to return so you could to kick her ass. I would do it myself but I'm stuck with Christy," Victoria said with her back to them while unpacking her duffle bag.

"Interesting. What else did I miss?" Trish said, quizzically.

"Well, where should we start, Stacy?" Victoria said, still unpacking.

"Okay, first we found out that Jay has a crush on our very own, Vicki, I have a new boyfriend, a few of the guys, I.e., Benoit, Dave, Shawn and Paul found Adam and Amy doing it in the janitor's closet last week…-"

"What were they doing looking in the closet for in the first place?"

"Wait, here's the best part, Shawn ran screaming saying that his eyes were soiled and the others were just shocked that they were doing it in the closet."

"Wow," Trish said with her eyes wide in shock. "Anything else?"

"You're gonna like this one," Victoria chimed in. "Chris, on quite a few occasions, was seen moping around here because he missed you. And he let everyone know, too. If you ever wanted to know how a guy would act if he was PMS-ing, you wouldn't have had to look any further than Chris,"

Both women laughed with Stacy nodding her head in agreement with Victoria. "Aww, don't say that. I think it's adorable that Chris missed me that much. I missed him too, but you guys probably knew that already. Anyway…what's this about you and Jay?" Trish said with a smile.

Already turning red, Victoria blushed. "Oh, it's nothing much. I mean-we've only gone out a few times. It's nothing big,"

"Nothing big, huh? We'll see about that. Remember when I said that Chris and I were nothing big? Anyway, I'm very happy for the both of you. Hopefully you'll be in love like Chris and I,"

"Your love is nauseating," Victoria said with a smile.

"You're just jealous," Trish replied back while sticking out her tongue and laughing.

All the women laughed. "We've really missed you, Trish. I'm so happy you're back. See, this is what we were missing," Stacy said once again.

"I can't wait to get back in the ring and settle into the atmosphere,"

"Question," Victoria started to say. "Does Chris know you're here? Cause you know he's gonna freak once he finds out,"

"No, and I was just about to ask you about him. You know where he is?"

"Check his locker room and if he's not there, try Jay's," Stacy replied.

"Will do. If I'm not back in ten minutes, you have my permission to search and destroy. Meaning that I'm allowing you guys to pry me apart from the man that I love so I can get ready for the show,"

"This will probably be he highlight of my night," Victoria said with an evil smirk.

"Cruel." Trish said giggling. "I'll see you guys later,"

Walking down the hallway, Trish quickly found Chris' locker room. Quietly peeking inside, she saw no one there. Taking the advice of her friends, she continued her search for Chris by looking for Jay's locker room.

Luck must have been with her because she found Jay's with virtually no problem. Fixing herself up, she knocked on the door.

"Dude, I hear a rumour that someone's here tonight," Jay said with a grin, hoping his friend got the point.

"Yeah, I know. It's Austin. They announced that last week," Chris said with his head down, lacing up his boots.

"No Chris, someone you care about. HER name begins with a 'T' and ends with 'rish'…you catching my drift here?" Jay said trying hard to make Chris understand.

"Man, don't play with my emotions like that. I know she's not here or else she would have told me,"

"Dude, I'm not joking. You know I wouldn't do that to you. I mean-I would if I felt like it, but I'm not feelin' it right now. I just got the call from Vicki. She's here tonight, man,"

"If she was, she would have found me by now," Just as Chris finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door. Chris, getting up, motioned for Jay to stay seated as he walked over to the door.

A bit angered by his friends jokes, Chris let out a huff. With a frustrated look, he opened the door only to have it disappear as soon as it had surfaced. She was right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Trish was right in front of him.

"Hi baby," Trish said with a smile that could melt Chris right on the spot.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're here," Chris froze. "Is this a joke? Is she a hologram or something?" Chris asked, sceptically.

Both Jay and Trish shared a look of astonishment. "Are you fucking retarded!" Jay shouted, completely taken aback by Chris' actions. "The first time you see Trish in a while, and this is how you greet her? By asking if she's real? Wow, you are truly retarded,"

Trish just shook her head and leaned forward, kissing Chris with force and passion. Only taking a few seconds to realize that this was truly real, Chris responded and kissed Trish back with the same intensity.

"Now do you think I'm real, or do you need a bit more proof?" Trish said quite breathlessly.

"I think I need a bit more to really make sure you're real," Chris responded with a smirk.

Continuing their show of affection, in the distance, Jay was heard talking to Victoria about the incident that just happened. Upon hearing both Stacy and Victoria's loud laugher over the phone, Chris broke the kiss and immediately turned red.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today? It would have saved us the embarrassment,"

"You mean it would have saved you the embarrassment," Trish said with a giggle. "I've missed you too much to care right now," Arms outstretched, Trish hugged Chris tightly. Their loving embrace was cut short when they heard loud, boisterous laughter from down the hall.

"We just had to get down here as fast as we could," Stacy said, a bit out of breath.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything that funny. Seriously," Victoria said, shaking her head. "Oh, you guys are too much,"

"Fine. Just laugh all you want. All of you, go ahead. Point and stare. Stare and laugh. I'm not ashamed," Chris said trying to sound cool.

"Okay," Jay said and started pointing and laughing while the others joined in. Including Trish. Chris, caught off guard and surprised, looked at Trish with a pout.

"You too?" Chris said with the pout still on his face.

"I can't help it. You have to admit, it was pretty funny," Trish answered then kissing the pout away.

"Ugh, you guys are nauseating," Victoria said looking at her watch. Looking back up at the group, she smiled. "I do believe you said that if you weren't back within ten minutes, we were allowed to 'search and destroy' as you put it. Well my friend, it's been more than ten minutes, it's time to go," Victoria finished with a smirk.

"Wow, you enjoyed that, didn't you? Brutal, my friend. Brutal," Trish said. "I guess I'll see you later, okay baby?"

"Yeah. I have to get ready for my match either way. I'll meet you in front of your locker room," Chris said hugging Trish before she left.

With Stacy and Victoria by her side, Trish walked back to the locker room to get ready for her promo.

Walking back to the locker room, Trish was proud of what she did. Stupid Diva whores. She just couldn't wait to rip into the newest winner in a few weeks time. Give her the 'Christy treatment.' Thinking about what she said to each individual out there made her smile.

"That was good," Trish said to herself and exhaled. Walking still, she saw someone in front of the locker room door. Walking a bit faster, the form took shape. It was Chris. Breath getting caught in her throat, she couldn't believe how hot Chris looked.

Chris perked up and immediately had a smile on his face. "Hey babe. You were amazing out there,"

"You really think so? I wasn't too harsh or anything?"

"No, you were perfect. I was rolling on the floor you were so great," Chris said with complete sincerity.

With his arm around Trish's waist, they started walking towards the garage. "Do you even know how much I missed you?" Chris said tightening his grip.

"I'm pretty sure I know. I missed you too. I mean-it was great getting a break and all but it was too long,"

"Yeah, I know. It was bad for me too. Vicki probably told you already, am I right?"

Trish nodded. "That she did. Well, for what it's worth, I thought it was cute,"

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Chris and Trish. Trish, you're back. Great to see you. How's the back? Have you learned your lesson not to spread for every single person you see?" Amy said with a sadistic grin.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Chris said getting angry quite fast.

"Oh nothing. We're just saying 'hi' to everyone's favourite slut, that's all," Amy said with the grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh you're the one to talk. That's really smart. You know that no one believes a word you say nor do they care," Trish said trying to stay composed. Reaching for Chris' hand, they started to walk away before it escalated to anything more than name calling.

"WHORE!" Trish yelled before turning the corner. "Honestly, who the hell does she think she is?"

"Don't let her get to you. She'll get it sooner or later. Just forget about her and let's enjoy the rest of the evening,"

"Ah yes, the evening. Our favourite time of the day," Trish said with a smirk.

Both sharing a smile, they continued walking down the hall towards their car.

Not the least bit rattled, Amy and Adam continued down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

"I know there's sexual tension between us, I can feel it," Adam said to Trish who he had in his grips. Holding tightly on to her wrists, he continued. "Ever since you arrived in the company and laid your eyes on me, I knew you wanted me,"

"What kind of crazy shit are you talking about? Is Amy not satisfying you well enough?" Trish said looking at him with disgust. "I would never sleep with you and there is no sexual tension between us,"

"You know, I don't think I'm ever gonna understand why you settled for Chris in the first place. You could have gotten any man, a real man, like me, but you settled for Chris. I will never understand,"

"Chris is more of a man then you'll ever be. I'm with Chris because he knows how to treat a woman. He's kind and sweet and above all else, he would never steal his best friends' girl. Does that ring a bell?" Trish said, spitting in hid face.

The spit seeping down his face, Adam tightened his grip on Trish's wrists. "You may be pretty and smart, but that was the wrong thing to do," His eyes filling with anger.

With the grip even tighter and the psychotic look in Adam's eyes, Trish knew she had to escape. Thinking of her options, in one spontaneous move she kicked Adam in the crotch. Falling to the floor in pain, Trish watched, smiling, as Adam curled himself into a ball while swearing under his breath.

Arriving at her locker room, she looked down at her wrists. Both bruised and intensely painful, Trish braced herself for the backlash that was to come. Opening the door and walking in with her hands behind her back, eight eyes were already focused on her.

"Where have you been? Your promo ended ten minutes ago," Chris said with a worried tinge in his voice.

"I took the scenic route back here. It's not a big deal," Trish said hoping Chris and the others would buy it.

"Trish," Chris said sternly. "You and I both know that there is no scenic route back to the locker room. What's really going on?"

"What if I said that I was stopped in the hall by some person with whom I talked to for ten minutes?" Trish said, hopeful.

Looking around the room at her friends faces, she knew no one was buying it. Bracing herself for the worst, she roughly exhaled.

"I was…I was detained…by someone," Trish said with her eyes downturned.

"By who?" The group said in unison.

"Now, before I tell you, Chris you have to promise me you won't do anything too rash,"

"I can't promise anything until I know the problem,"

Taking a deep breath, Trish continued. "I was coming back to the locker room when Adam pulled me into a corner. He was talking trash about there being sexual tension between him and I which isn't true. He was grabbing on to my wrists and I spat in his face which only made him angrier…then I was able to kick him in the balls and run away. This is the end result," She said showing the group her bruised wrists.

Stepping forward, Chris took a look at her wrists. Shaking with anger, he took both hands and brought them to his lips. Kissing them both and letting his lips linger on them for a while. Trying to calm his nerves, he let go and gave Trish a hug. "I'm gonna KILL that bastard,"

Pushing Chris back to look into his eyes, Trish pleaded "No Chris, don't. You're gonna get hurt,"

"There's no way I'm gonna let him do that to you and get away with it,"

"He's learned his lesson. After the way I left him, he'll know not to mess with me again,"

"Why are you protecting him for?" Chris said getting a bit more angrier.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm looking out for your well-being. I don't want you to get hurt, is that such a crime?"

"What about your well-being? He laid his force on a women, Trish. That needs to be punished,"

"It's not that bad," Trish said, hoping all of this would just vanish.

Looking at her friends for support, she got none. "You can't let Adam think that there won't be repercussions, Trish. This is serious. Look at your wrists," Jay said in a worried tone.

"They're fucking black and blue, Trish! And haven't you always said that you've wanted to beat the shit out of Adam but you've never had a reason? This is it, Trish. This is the reason," Victoria said.

"I know I can't let him go scot-free, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. That's my biggest concern. Lord only knows who Adam could recruit if this turns into something big,"

"But I won't be alone, I have Jay. Right?" Chris said looking over to his friend.

"Of course, man. You know I have your back and plus, I would do anything to have a reason to beat him up," Jay said with a sadistic smile.

"See, baby? I'm not alone. If you add Benoit and Val, I have my army right there," Chris said with a smile hoping Trish would see it his way.

"And haven't you seen the guys Adam hangs out with? They're pussies, Trish," Jay said trying to lighten the mood. "Even without Benoit and Val, we could take them all out,"

"We're here too, Trish. If there's anything at all, you know you can count on us," Stacy said while offering Trish an icepack.

Taking the icepack from Stacy, she walked over to a couch and sat down. "Thanks Stace and everybody for that fact, it means a lot," Trish said feeling a lot better than before.

Chris, looking at Trish's black and blue wrists, felt pain. Needing to do something, he thought. Sitting beside Trish on the couch, he perked up with a plan. Running over to Jay, he whispered his plan into his ear. Nodding in agreement, Jay's face lighted up with an evil smile.

"Seeing as you three beautiful women are settled, we must be leaving now," Chris said.

Without saying another word, both men flew out of the room leaving the women dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stacy asked, fairly confused.

"Whatever it is, I'm not getting a good feeling about it," Trish said, worried.

Running down the halls, Chris and Jay made their way to the locker room of Benoit. Praying he was still there and hadn't left yet, they both frantically knocked on the door. To their relief, the door opened.

"WHAT! What's with all the knocking? What the hell's wrong with you two?" Benoit yelled, a bit frustrated.

"We need your help," Jay said, being the first to speak among him and Chris.

"With what? Just what in the hell are you guys up to this time?"

"Adam hurt Trish and we need you to help in order to teach him a lesson," Chris said with his eyes wide in anger.

"He hurt Trish? What did he do? Is it serious?"

Chris continued. "He bruised her wrists pretty bad,"

"Damn…but what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to become a member of our army. It's a working title of 'Beat-Adam-Within-An Inch-Of-His-Life-In-Hopes-Of-Teaching-Him-To-Never-Mess-With-Us-Or-Our-Women-Again.' Jay said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your title needs a bit of working on," Benoit said smiling.

"I'm aware of that. But that's beside the point. Are you in or not?" Chris said.

"Do you have any other recruits yet?"

"No, not yet, but we have our eyes on Val," Jay piped up.

"Not a bad choice. We could do quite a bit of damage. Seems like a strong team," Benoit said. Standing in the doorway, he thought of his options.

"DAMN IT, Benoit! Give me an answer already. Don't leave me hanging like this,"

"I'm in," Benoit said smiling wide with his toothless grin.

Chris, giddy with excitement, high-fived each man and gave Benoit a hug. After taking a few minutes, all three men were off looking for the forth member. They were on a search for Val.

"Does anyone know if Val's here tonight?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Benoit answered. "He had a match against Masters on Heat,"

"Okay…but who's he rooming with?" Chris asked, looking at Benoit who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Probably Richards and Benjamin,"

"And how can you be so sure?" Chris asked, very pessimistically.

"I just know," Benoit replied.

With both Chris and Jay sharing looks, they continued down the hall.

After roaming the halls for about five minutes, they found themselves in front of Val's supposed locker room. With both Chris and Jay raising their hands to knock on the door, Benoit remembered what had happened to him and quickly beat the both of them to the door.

With noise coming from inside the room, the door opened to reveal Val standing in front, leaving both Chris and Jay shocked with Benoit smiling with a 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

"Hey guys! What can I do for you?" Val asked.

Chris began. "Well, to make a long story short, Adam put his hands on Trish and I want you to be a part of my army to take him down,"

With the name 'Adam' being mentioned, Val's demeanour changed. He turned angry "What did he do?" Val said.

"He bruised her wrists while claiming that there's sexual tension between them. Anyway, you were a natural choice because of your history with him and your sister,"

"You know, come to think of it, I don't think I was ever able to get him back for that. There's no doubt in my mind, I'm in,"

"This is too great," Chris said. "Adam's gonna get what's coming to him,"

Asking Val to join them, Chris, Jay and Benoit were on their way back to Trish's locker room.

"By the way, who you sharing with?" Jay asked.

"Richards and Benjamin," Val replied.

Both men dumbfounded, they looked at Benoit. "What? I saw Val before the show and asked him," Benoit said with a grin.

"Behold…my army! Jay, cue the music," Chris said with a wide smile.

With a stereo in hand, Jay switched it on. Coming out of the speakers was the theme song of Billy and Chuck.

From outside in the hall, Val voiced his thoughts on the song with Benoit laughing. "I am NOT entering with that song playing," Val yelled.

With everyone looking at Jay, he turned a light red. "I…I thought that…I thought it was catchy," he said, shrugging.

"I guess the surprise is ruined, you guys can come in now," Chris said calling in Benoit and Val.

The door opened and both Benoit and Val entered. Chris continued. "Since it didn't go the way I planned," he said looking at Jay "We'll try again. Behold…my army!"

"Your army?" Trish said, raising a brow, still on the couch and icing her wrists.

With the smile still on Chris' face, he continued. "Yeah, my army. We're called the 'Beat-Adam-Within-An Inch-Of-His-Life-In-Hopes-Of-Teaching-Him-To-Never-Mess-With-Us-Or-Our-Women-Again.' It's more like a club, actually,"

"The title needs a bit of work," Trish said smiling for the first time that night.

"I'm aware of that. But the point is that, together, we will all collectively kick Adam's ass. I mean-we got the perfect group. We have Val whose sister, as you all know, was married to him, we have Jay here who had to take a backseat to Adam when they were E&C, we have Benoit whose at wits end with Adam. Just last week he got hit in the head with a brick during their match at Backlash,"

"Chris, that was scripted," Benoit said.

"I don't care. The fact that he thought of it in the first place is something within itself. And then, you have me. He's always been a prick and to top it all off, he's hurt you, Trish. I can let go of the fact that he's a total asshole, but there's no way I'm gonna let him get away with hurting you. I love you Trish and I want that fag to know I'm not gonna let it slide," Chris said walking over and kneeling down by Trish's legs, holding her hand.

"Aww!" The group gushed, leaving both Chris and Trish blushing.

"I love you too, but I'm still worried," Trish said looking down at Chris who hadn't moved from his position.

Standing up, Chris continued. "But look baby, we're unstoppable. We all have one goal and we're united. Please Trish, see it my way," Chris said, his eyes pleading with her.

Taking a moment to let everything that Chris said, sink in, Trish looked at who Chris was able to recruit. Getting a sense of true love, she made up her mind. "Okay, but don't do anything too stupid,"

With Jay, Benoit and Val high-fiving each other, Chris ran over to Trish. Giving her the biggest hug and most passionate kiss to show her his appreciation. Pulling back, both shared huge smile.

"Now, we're off…once again. It's time to strike fear and terror into Adam," Jay said.

With all four men leaving the locker room, they were on they're way down to the ring. It was time for an impromptu promo. Disrupting a match, all four men got into the ring and threw both competitors out. Chris, walking over to Lilian, demanded a mic.

"Now, I know that there was a match going on and that I'm not scheduled for an appearance right now, I'm aware of that J.R., don't worry. I'm here because of an incident that just happened backstage…having to do with my girlfriend, Trish Stratus. Yes, she is my girlfriend and no, this isn't a storyline or an angle, this is real and I'm here to call out Edge. Why, you ask? Well, to make a long story short, Trish was backstage and Edge thought it would be interesting to harass her and leave his mark on her by bruising her wrists. Now, if he was man enough to do that to my girl, then surely he's man enough to come out here and confront me about it. It's your call, Adam. Whether you come or not, we'll get you. I've got my boys, and believe me, they're pissed and each with their own reasons to kick your ass,"

With the crowd clearly on Chris' side by chanting 'Y2J' and 'Asshole' towards Adam, all four men turned to the ramp and waited for Adam's arrival.

"Too chicken, huh? Knowing you, you probably left right after the assault knowing that I was gonna come after you. If this is how you want it, fine. But watch your back, Adam. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it. Mark my words, THIS MEANS WAR!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Standing in the hallway with their ears to the door, Trish, Victoria and Stacy listened to the conference that Chris, Jay, Benoit and Val got called into. It was the week after the shoot promo Chris cut on Adam and everyone knew that there was gonna be repercussions.

"Now, what's this whole thing you four have against Adam?" Vince said as the voice of reasoning.

"Were you watching last week?" Chris asked, bluntly.

"Well, yes I was and I was quite surprised to see what you did,"

"So since you watched it, you know. Look Vince, Adam laid his hands on Trish and I took it personally. How could I not?" Chris said getting a bit angered due to remembering what happened last week.

"You know I condone any type of promo that reveals what really happens back here away from the crowd and this is no exception,"

Slamming his hands down on the desk, Chris got angrier. "Vince, this is a serious subject here. One of your employees got harassed. Trish could potentially open some action on this whole thing and sue your ass. It's quite simple, actually,"

With all three men holding Chris back from getting out of control, Bischoff came in from the other room with the ratings from the week before. Giving it to Vince, his eyes went straight to the highlighted quarter of the show. The highest rated segment was Chris' shoot promo.

Vince, looking up from the paper, locked eyes with Chris. Taking a moment to think, he exhaled. "As I said, I don't condone these types of things going on-,"

"Come on, Vince. It had to be addressed!" Chris shouted.

"You didn't let me finish. I normally don't condone shoot promos, but as it turns out, it was the highest rated segment of the show. Taking consideration on everything you said and the actions that happened against Trish, all I can say is that you're going to be having a lot more shoot promos in your future. I think this will make Raw more interesting and with this stable you have will give it the extra boost needed. I give you my blessing,"

With all four men, especially Chris, ecstatic about the news, they shook McMahon's hand and left the room to find Trish, Victoria and Stacy still there. Quickly pushing them down the hall, not wanting them to get caught, they made it to the locker room that they all shared.

"How long were you guys standing there for?" Jay asked Victoria.

"Um…how would you feel if I told you the whole time? But in my defence, it was Trish's idea,"

"Vicki! You promised not to rat me out," Trish said.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. How could you lie to a face like this?" Victoria said while contorting Jay's face by pinching his cheeks.

Giving a pout, Trish looked over to Chris. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Walking over to Trish and standing right in front of her, Chris held her hand. "Nah, you were just concerned for your sexy beast, that's all,"

With that comment made, everybody present in the locker room groaned. "Wait, wait, wait Chris, you a 'sexy beast'? I'm gonna have to disagree with that," Jay said tearing off his shirt and posing like Hogan. "I'm a sexy beast,"

"HA! You?" Val was heard laughing. "If you can recall my entrance alone, I think I'm the sexy beast,"

"Yeah, why?" Jay asked, challenging Val on his comment.

"Christ, chicks swoon as soon as they hear my song playing. I beg you to reconsider,"

"No, no, no, you guys are all wrong. I'm a sexy beast," Benoit said, with a grin.

"And that is…?" Chris asked.

"I'm known as a wolverine, right? Well, if you add in 'rabid' then technically, that would make me quite a beast with all the rabid-ness coming out of me," Benoit said trying hard to convince the group. "And plus, I'm sexy by nature,"

"Nice try, my friend. I think not. You see, I'm a sexy beast because, quite bluntly, Trish thinks I'm sexy, I think I'm sexy and my fans think I'm sexy. And for the beast part…well, if you really want to know…I'm one HELL of a beast in bed," Chris said smirking.

In an instant, everybody in the locker room, expect Trish, was disgusted. "Chris, did you have to paint us the image of you in bed? This is gonna live with me for quite a while. Thanks, man," Val said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Anytime," Chris said with the smirk still on his face.

With Jay's face brightening up in an instant, he had an idea. "What if we change our name from 'Beat-Adam-Within-An-Inch-Of-His-Life-In-Hopes-Of-Teaching-Him-To-Never-Mess-With- Us-Or-Our-Women-Again' to 'The Sexy Beasts'. I mean-it has its advantages…like A SHORTER NAME!"

Walking over to Jay, Chris patted him on the back. "Not a bad idea there, William Jason Reso,"

"Dude…don't ever call me by my full name again. That was too creepy,"

"Couldn't help myself. But that's really a great idea. It is shorter and probably a lot easier to fit on a t-shirt. But alas, I'm gonna miss the 'Beat-Adam-Within-An-Inch-Of-His-Life-In-Hopes-Of-Teaching-Him-To-Never-Mess-With- Us-Or-Our-Women-Again' team name. It's grown on me,"

"Alas?" Benoit said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…Trish got me into reading Shakespeare. But on the upside, I feel a lot more intellectual,"

"Yeah, that's great. As long as you don't pull a Booker and start talking about the theory of relatives," Jay said looking for another shirt. "Um, Vicki? Have you seen my shirt?"

"You ripped that one off, honey. Remember? He's a bit slow," Victoria said laughing.

"I'm aware of that. You know, my red one. Where did it go?"

Victoria looking into her bag, found it and pulled it out. She turned red. "Hey look, I found it. It was in…my bag. Gee, I wonder how it got there?"

"Yes Vicki, we all wonder how it got there," Stacy said knowing exactly what was going on.

"Gee, I thought you were rooming with Stacy last night. I wonder how that could have gotten in there?" Trish said, smiling.

"I'm wondering too. Fess up, Vicki" Stacy said.

"I sorta kinda snuck out when you were asleep," Victoria said, blushing.

"So it has gotten serious, huh?" Trish said, smiling.

"Yeah…SO anyway…HEY! I got an idea. What if Trish, Stacy and I join in your stable. That way, each of us will be safe from Adam,"

"Nicely done. Really like the swerve," Trish said.

"Thanks,"

"You know, I think she has a point though. How bout it Chris? I mean-we are sexy so we would be natural picks, right?"

"That you are," Chris said, nearly drooling. "How do you guys feel about it?"

"I'm fine with it," Val replied.

"Ditto," Benoit said in agreement with Val.

"Why wouldn't I want Vicki by my side for?" Jay answered.

"Then I guess it's set," Chris said.

Putting his hand in the centre of the group, everybody else followed. Setting a pact that would not be broken, they agreed on being known as 'The Sexy Beasts.'


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

"This is gonna be so cool!" Stacy squealed.

"I know. One day we're all gonna go down as the badass women of the WWE," Victoria said while putting on her last bits of make-up.

"There's no way any other women coming in this company will surpass all of the greatness that we will set," Trish said, cockily.

"Ooo, got something against the newbies, there Trish?" Stacy said.

Smiling, she shook her head. "No, I just don't like them,"

"You're beginning to sound like Chris. That's a bad, BAD sign," Victoria said, turning around in her seat to look at her friends.

"I know and it's glorificent," Trish said smirking, just waiting for the response from her friends.

"Stacy, it's happened. Code blue. I need 50 CC's stat. It's gonna be ugly, but I'm going in.

Wish me luck,"

"Good luck," Stacy said while Trish was laughing.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Trish said through her laughter.

"Yes, it is. Next thing you know you're growing a goatee and you'll end up having long, untameable hair," Victoria said trying hard to stay serious.

Both women were laughing when the door opened to reveal Chris, Jay, Benoit and Val. "You girls ready for the big unveiling?" Val said with his 'Sexy Beast' shirt on his back. Handing the girls their shirts, all three quickly slipped them on over their tops.

"Ready as ever," Stacy said.

"Alright then. Let's get outta here and show the world 'The Sexy Beasts!'" Jay said being the first to put his hand in the centre. With everyone else following his lead, they chanted their name then broke to head to the ring.

Walking down the halls, they all made it to the curtain. In the ring was a match between Masters and Richards. With them due to interfere and cut their promo, the sound crew cued the music of 'The Sexy Beasts.'

With an unfamiliar song playing in the arena, everyone was drawn to the Titan Tron to see who would be making an appearance. With footage of each individual in the entrance video and "Natural Life" by Breaking Benjamin as their theme song, they appeared on the ramp and made their way down to the ring.

With Chris leading the group, he was paired up with Trish while Victoria was with Jay and Stacy with Val. Benoit finished off the group by being last. Walking up the ring steps, the men held the ropes open for the women as they walked in. Returning back to their women, Chris walked over to the camera man and barked for a mic. Walking back over to Trish, he was ready.

"Ladies and gentleman, children of all ages…we are 'The Sexy Beasts!' We have all been brought together through our hatred for Edge. If you would recall last week and the challenge I issued Edgeward…play the video, monkeys!"

With that request, the video of Chris' shoot promo started to play on the Tron. "And to think, he would have been insulted by the comments I made to actually challenge me and my then group, but nope. To this day, he still hasn't answered the call. Too bad for him because, as you can clearly see by these three beautiful women in the ring, we have new members who want to see Edge go down and will help in any way to do so,"

Handing the mic over to Jay, it was his turn to address the crowd. "Don't think this is only for us. Oh no, we took a poll to see how many people out there hated Edge and this was the result,"

With another video playing, footage was shown of each member interviewing random people on the streets asking them what they thought about Edge, edited in a comical way. With the question being asked to his own family members, their answers were voiced-over, in a negative way, by the different members in the stable.

"As you saw, not even his own family wants him around. And so, we're having this crusade to please you, his family and yes, even Matt Hardy," With the crowd going into a frenzy, Jay continued. "Yes, I said Matt Hardy. We're doing this for all the people who can't stand the sight of Edge and his whore, Lita!"

Taking the mic from Jay, Trish had a few words. "We're doing this for all the Edge haters, the Lita haters, the Matt fans and our fans alike. Now hear this, all newlyweds lock yourselves up in your cellars and keep your legs closed. With Edge and Lita loose, no one is safe. Ever wonder why Lita's so accident prone? It's cause she's as loose as a twenty year crack whore. It's the truth and it had to be said,"

Giving the mic back to Chris, the promo was nearly finished. "Like us, hate us or just like our women, we're here to stay so get used to it. Edge, my boy, we're coming to get you and your little dog, too. This is it. This is our stable and we will find a way to get to you. As I said last week, THIS MEANS WAR!"

Dropping the mic, it let out a scratchy noise upon hitting the mat. With the crowd in a frenzy, they made their way out of the ring and up the ramp. Stopping at the top, they saluted the crowd, who, at this time, had started the chant of 'Sexy Beasts.'

Getting behind the curtain, there was loud applause from the other superstars. Walking back to the locker room, each individual had shit eating grins on their faces.

"That was fun," Val said. "I guess they're behind us, huh?"

"That went really well," Chris said. "Better than what I had expected,"

"Yeah, they know we're not some stupid gimmick. We're 4 real," Benoit said with his toothless grin.

"Like the way you slipped that in there. I applaud your effort," Jay said.

"I had been working on that one for a while,"

"Speaking of working on things, how long did it take you to think of that crack whore bit?" Victoria asked, looking at Trish.

"I had been meaning to unleash that one, actually. I was just festering inside me for a while," Trish said, smiling.

"That was just too good, though. Twenty year crack whore? That's as good as me, baby," Chris said smiling at Trish.

"The transformation is nearly complete, Stacy. Say goodbye to Trish and hello to Ryan," Victoria said.

"Ryan?" Trish said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I tried with whatever you gave me and let me tell you, it wasn't much,"

"Are you saying my girlfriend's gonna turn into a guy?" Chris asked.

"If she keeps on rubbing off of you, then yes. She already used one of your catchphrases,"

"Which one?"

"Glorificent," Trish said.

"Good one. I forgot about that. Hm, you are turning into me. Watch out world, here comes Ryan!"

With the group laughing, Trish gave Chris a playful shove. "I don't think Ryan would do this," Trish said, moving closer to Chris to give him a kiss.

Finishing up their kiss, Chris was smiling. "Would you mind if I call you Ryan from now on?"

"Yes I would. There's something quite disconcerting with that,"

"You may have a point there," Chris said leaning closer to Trish for another kiss.

"Alright, enough talk about Chris kissing a guy named Ryan. Let's go celebrate our successful debut," Benoit said.

"But I was just getting to the good part," Chris said, whining.

"You'll have the rest of the night to kiss Trish. Come on, let's go. I'm hungry," Jay said.

"Okay, fine," Chris said with a huff.

"When are you never hungry?" Victoria asked.

"A…I got nothing," Jay replied.

With everyone in agreement, they all packed their duffle bags and changed their clothes to something more comfortable. With Chris offering his hand to Trish, Jay followed suit taking Vicki's hand while Stacy took both Benoit and Val. They exited the locker room and walked down the hall to the garage.

"You think they'll be able to contend with what we gave them?" Trish asked Chris.

"Even if, I promise not to let anyone hurt you," Chris said giving Trish a kiss on her forehead.

"Twenty year crack whore!" Amy yelled.

"I know, I know. If anything you're a five year crack whore," Adam said with a smile.

"Oh, is that what you really think of me?"

"No babe. I was just joking. You know, trying to lighten the mood?"

"Well it's not working. Damn it, I hate it when she gets the one-up on me,"

"Well how do you think I feel?"

"We have to do something about this. They're gonna get us, Adam," Amy said, shaking Adam by the shoulders.

"I'm thinking, woman. If you would stop shaking me, it would help our cause more,"

Letting go of him and straightening his shirt, Amy walked over to the couch. "Sorry,"

Snapping his fingers, Adam had an idea. "We need to fight fire with fire. If they have a stable, then we'll have a stable,"

"It's easy to say, but who will we recruit?"

"Just leave that up to me," Adam said with a sadistic smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Arriving together, 'The Sexy Beasts' walked down the halls in search of their locker room. Finding it with ease, they all entered and dropped their bags down on the ground.

With the women already in their attires for the night, the men took turns getting changed. Each picking straws, Chris received the shortest while Benoit was the first to go.

"I'm hungry. Anyone want anything from catering?" Chris asked.

"Jay, you just ate. How the hell could you be hungry again?" Victoria asked with a huff.

"It wasn't me, it was Chris," Jay replied.

"Sorry, force of habit,"

"No Chris, we're fine," Trish said answering for the whole group.

"Alright then," Chris said leaving the room and finding his way to catering.

Returning back to the locker room an hour later, Adam handed Amy a camcorder. "What's this for?" Amy asked.

"You'll see. Just follow me," Adam said with that smile still on his face.

Walking around backstage, Amy was following Adam to wherever he was leading her. Turning the corner, they arrived in catering. With Adam spotting who he was looking for, he signalled for Amy to start taping.

Walking up slowly, he spotted a chair at the corner of his eye. Picking it up and folding it, he lifted the chair and delivered a hard blow to his back. The man fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Dropping the chair, Adam kicked the grounded man. It was Chris.

"Too chicken, huh? Well, what do you think about me now?" Adam said to Chris while giving him another kick.

Shutting off the camera, Adam and Amy walked away from the scene leaving Chris on the floor, moaning in pain.

"I'll be back, guys. Richards wanted to talk to me last week but never got the chance," Benoit said.

"Okay Chris. Be careful, though," Stacy said.

In the shadows, Kane was watching Benoit leave the locker room of Steven Richards. With Benoit getting closer, he stepped out and gave him an uppercut. Staggering, he quickly latched his hand around his throat. Lifting him then dropped him down hard on the floor.

Smiling evilly to Amy whom had been taping the whole thing, they walked off to leave Benoit hurt on the floor. Suffering from the ill-effects of Kane's chokeslam, Benoit held his head and surgically repaired neck.

"Shouldn't have Chris been back yet?" Trish said pacing around the locker room getting antsy.

"You're right. It doesn't take that long to get food," Jay said.

"I'm gonna look for him," Trish said.

"No. Chris would have our heads if he comes back to see you not here. I'll go," Jay replied. Getting up from his seat, he left the room to look for Chris.

"Don't worry, Trish. I bet Chris is just fine," Val said, trying to calm Trish down.

"Yeah, he's probably talking to someone," Victoria added.

"I hope you're right," Trish said, worried.

Seeing Jay in catering helping the fallen Chris, Snitsky and Amy made their way towards them. Getting closer and closer, Snitsky charged towards Jay and clubbed him in the back.

Spotting the chair that Adam had used on Chris, he picked it up and whacked Jay in the back with it.

Walking away, Jay was holding his back and writhing in pain.

"Where's Benoit?" Val asked.

"He went to talk to Richards," Stacy replied looking up from her magazine.

"Should it take this long?" Victoria asked.

"You're right. I'm gonna look for him," Val said.

"No. You stay put. I'll go," Stacy said. "Adam has less against me then he does you,"

"You sure?" Val asked.

"Positive,"

"Be careful, Stace," Trish said as Stacy walked out of the room.

"Jay, you okay?" Chris said, shaking him in order to wake him up.

Slowly waking up, Jay got up still clutching at his back. "As okay as I could be after getting hit with a chair,"

"You too? Talk about unoriginality,"

"I think we should get checked out,"

"Yeah. Seems like the best thing to do,"

With Chris helping Jay get up, they both supported each other's weight. Walking slowly, they made their way to the trainers.

Anxious, Trish was pacing. "A horror movie with an axe-wheedling maniac on the loose,"

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"I'm talking about our men. Haven't you noticed? They've been gone for a while now,"

"Damn, you're right. Think we should go look for them?"

"Well yeah, but what about Val?" Trish asked.

"He's in the washroom. If we leave now, he can't say anything about it,"

"Let's move then,"

Moving as quickly as possible, Trish and Victoria left the locker room to search for their boyfriends.

Chuckling to herself, Dawn watched Stacy tend to the injured Benoit, unaware of what would happen next. Running down the hall, Dawn attacked Stacy with blows to the stomach and kicks to the ribs with Amy, once again, taping the whole attack.

Walking away from the scene, Stacy and Benoit were left alone.

Looking up and down the halls, Trish and Victoria were still searching for Chris and Jay. Finding themselves in catering, they saw no one there.

With Adam now taping, Amy and Christy were hot on the trail of Trish and Victoria. Finding them, they ran up to them from behind and administered blows to their necks and backs. Each with sadistic smiles, they continued the assault by stomping on their legs.

Shutting off the camera, Adam walked over to Trish and spat in her face. Catching up with Amy and Christy, they all made their way back to the locker room.

Exiting the trainers room, both Chris and Jay were wrapped around their ribs and back. Both in pain, they made their way back to the locker room. Seeing two familiar figures down the hall, they sped up their pace. Realizing that it was Stacy and Benoit, they quickly woke them up and helped them to their feet.

Seeing their disposition, Chris and Jay shared the conclusion to take them both to the trainers to get checked out.

Exiting the washroom, Val found himself alone in the locker room.

"Where the hell did everyone go?"

With his back to the door, Val busied himself with his duffle bag unaware that the door had opened.

Walking quietly inside, Masters snuck up from behind Val. Getting himself ready, he latched his arms under Val's arms then locked his hands together behind his head. Chris Masters had applied his Master Lock.

With Snitsky videotaping the attack this time, Masters shook Val until unconsciousness. Dropping him to the ground, both left chuckling at how easy the attack was.

Walking back to their locker room, Benoit was the only one needing medical attention. With his ribs also wrapped, the four of them opened the door to reveal Val on the floor. With Benoit and Stacy running over to check on him, Chris looked around the room.

"Oh my god, they have Trish and Vicki," Chris said with anger rising in him. Grabbing Jay by the arm, they both left the locker room.

Searching up and down the halls, Chris and Jay saw two bodies lying unconscious on the floor far off in the distance. Both running towards the bodies, they knew who they belonged to.

Hoping that their girlfriends were alright, they tried to wake them up. Getting frustrated, Chris leaned down and started kissing Trish in hopes of reviving her. Jay, noticing what Chris was doing, followed his lead and did the same to Victoria.

With both women responding to the affection, Jay and Chris broke their kisses. Smiling at each other and taking note of their charm, they helped Trish and Victoria up from the floor and supported the weight.

"That was a nice surprise," Trish said, happy to be in Chris' arms.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Are you two okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. When being attacked by Christy and Amy, not much damage can be done," Victoria said.

"I think I should be asking you the same question," Trish said to Chris. "What happened to you?"

"Take a wild guess,"

"The same with you?" Victoria asked Jay.

"I got attacked by Snitsky. But we all know who he was sent from," Jay replied.

"Is everybody else okay?" Trish asked.

"See for yourselves," Chris said. Standing in front of the locker room door, he opened it.

Both women gasping, they saw the results. Benoit wrapped up, Stacy a bit bruised and Val just getting up from the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Trish asked.

"Eh, it could have been worse," Benoit said.

"I guess Adam won't be backing down," Stacy said.

Turning on the television, Val found the broadcast of Raw. With everyone in awe, they just stood there watching what was unfolding.

Adam and his stable of Snitsky, Kane, Masters, Amy, Dawn and Christy, crowded the ring. Asking Lilian for a mic, he walked back over to stand in the middle.

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase. This is my stable and this is what we can do," Adam said pointing to the Tron.

The video of each attack played to overwhelming boos from the crowd. Admiring their handiwork, each member watched attentively. With the video finishing, Adam, looking straight into the camera, continued. "Too chicken to answer your challenge? How's this for an answer…THE WAR HAS BEGUN!"

Walking over to the TV, Chris switched it of and stood in front of it. "The war has begun,"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Going through the curtains and walking down to the ring, Chris had his arm around Trish's waist with the other members right behind them.

With Val staying at the top of the ramp, the rest of the group continued walking. Benoit, Victoria, Jay and Stacy stood at each corner down by the ringside area, keeping a lookout.

With the wounds still evident on everybody, Chris and Trish entered the ring. Keeping his arm around Trish, they walked to the centre of the ring. With a mic already in hand, Chris took a deep breath.

"Well, well, well. Edge has balls. Surprising, huh Trish?"

"It's quite surprising since I thought-I thought that, you know, Lita sucked them off. Gee, I guess I stand corrected,"

"That's a good one. Soon enough, you'll be just like me," Chris said kissing Trish's head.

Victoria, making eye contact with Trish, smiled at the comment while mouthing 'Ryan'.

Chris continued. "We're here to address Edge and his stable. Edgeward, my boy, we were, quite frankly, surprised that you had an attack planed last week. Very original idea to video tape the whole thing. Very ingenious. While I'm being honest, another thing that surprised us was that you were able to wrangle up five more members…but I guess with Lita on your side, you can do anything, right? I mean-all you need to do is dangle her infected loins in front of whomever and they'll come running, won't they Edge. And you would know, wouldn't you?"

With the crowd popping at Chris' comments and chanting 'Sexy Beasts', Trish took the mic from him. "You hear that. Edge? We've got the crowd. All you've got is whatever may fall out of Lita at any given time. I mean-you could have just recruited all the diseases your whore has. With crabs, Hep A, B, C and D, there's your stable right there. We're exposing you two for the whores that you are. We're not gonna be taking this lying down…something the both of you are used to,"

Handing the mic back to Chris, he smiled. "Let this be known, we won't be backing down and we will win this battle,"

Dropping the mic, Chris and Trish started to walk out of the ring. With them walking up the ramp, Benoit, Stacy, Jay and Victoria followed while Val joined them at the end. Walking straight to the locker room, each of them had wide smiles.

"Let me just say, right off the bat, you two were amazing," Stacy said.

"You really hate Amy, huh?" Victoria said.

"It's not that I hate Amy…I just want people to know that she's the whore and not me,"

"But you were great, Trish. Hep A, B, C and D? Damn." Chris said.

"Yeah, that was fun but we have to start thinking of a plan," Benoit said.

"I agree. Lord only knows what they might be concocting right now," Val said.

"Okay, well, knowing Edge, he's probably too much of a pussy to say anything tonight. So we won't have to wonder whether or not we'll get attacked again. I think we should just ambush them next week during their promo," Jay said.

"That's not a bad idea," Chris said. "I think it could work,"

"It's good, but not great. I think on top of the ambush attack we should have another video.

That seemed to go over with the crowd well," Benoit said.

"We all know it did, but on what?" Val said.

"Hep A, B, C and D," Chris said with a grin, looking at Trish.

"And…?" Benoit said.

"Each of the members could be one of the diseases. Throw in crabs and leave Adam and Amy as is, you have your video,"

"Doing what, though?" Val asked.

"I've got nothing. Little help here?"

"How bout we scrap the video idea for now? I really doubt that they feel offended by the videos," Val said.

"We have to think of an attack that would never enter their minds," Benoit said.

Brainstorming for an hour, the group became frustrated with their idea production. With every member lethargic, they were all at wits end. With Chris and Benoit fighting and Jay and Val having a standoff, the women couldn't take it anymore.

"We need to get out of here. I mean-look at us. This is not a united group. I think we should all break for the night and go get something to eat," Trish said.

With the most frustrated one being Benoit, he stood up and agreed. "I think Trish is right. If we all get some food into us it'll help our cause,"

Everyone in agreement, the mood changed. Everybody with bags in hand, left the locker room realizing that it was almost one in the morning. Walking through the garage doors, they got to their cars.

"What the hell's open at one?" Jay said quite grumpily.

"Don't worry. We'll find a place that's open. We'll drive around," Chris said getting into his rental car with Trish, Victoria and Jay joining him. Val and Stacy joined Benoit in his car.

Pulling his car out of his space, Chris started driving towards the exit. With Benoit right behind him, they both pulled out onto the road. The streets vacant of cars, there was no worry of losing sight of anyone.

Driving back to their hotel, not wanting to get lost, they found an open restaurant parallel to it. Signalling his right turn signal, Benoit followed suit and drove into the parking area right behind Chris.

Each member sleepy-eyed and hungry, they quickly made their way inside. With a few tables in use, they spotted the perfect place to sit, a booth. Walking over, Chris got in first with Trish sitting beside him. Victoria plopped herself down beside Trish and Jay beside Victoria. Benoit, Stacy and Val sat in front of the two couples.

With a waitress spotting potential customers, she walked over and handed the group a bunch of menus. All ordering beers, the waitress walked off to get their orders ready.

"So what are you guys eyeing?" Val said. "The pizza seems like a good choice,"

"Yeah. We'll order two and share," Chris said.

"What do you want on the pizza?" Benoit asked the group.

"Olives," Stacy said.

"Onions," Val said.

"Pepperoni," Chris said.

"Green peppers," Trish said.

"Tomatoes," Victoria said.

"Mushrooms," Benoit said.

With everybody looking at Jay and waiting for his answer, he perked up and smiled mischievously. "The greatest ingredient to ever top a pizza…wait for wait…wait for it…ANCHOVIES!"

With the group groaning, Jay continued to smile.

"Leave it up to Jay to pick the worst topping in the history of man. Anchovies is definitely NOT Jericho,"

"Leave it up to you to shamelessly plug one of your catchphrases," Jay said.

"How bout we put anchovies on one half of a pizza," Stacy said in a compromising tone.

"So it's settled then," Benoit said.

With the waitress coming back with their drinks, Benoit ordered the food. "Your food will be ready in ten minutes,"

With everyone drinking their beers, Chris started to play with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Moving them around and setting up a formation, everybody else began watching him and wondered what was going on in his head. Using the beer bottles, Chris completed his design. Head popping up, he had an idea.

"I have the greatest idea for next week!"

Everybody looking at him like he was crazy, along with the other patrons, Chris continued. "The plan that we were looking for is all right here," Chris said pointing at the formation of bottles and seasoning shakers.

"What? We're gonna use salt and pepper shakers against them and throw beer bottles towards them?" Jay said, not understanding Chris' plan.

"No…this formation will be our formation when we ambush them in the ring,"

"We're gonna tell them to wait until we get into place before we attack them?" Val said.

"No…they won't know it's us,"

With Trish looking at Chris, she understood where he was going. "I think he means that we dress-up as the cameramen and the photographers at ringside. It's the perfect plan. They won't know it's us,"

"If Shawn did it to Kurt, then we can do it to them. And they're all dumb. They won't know it's us,"

The group nodding their heads in agreement, wide smiles appeared on Benoit and Val's faces. "Genius," both Val and Benoit said at the same time.

"We cool with the idea?" Chris asked.

"It's a great idea, baby," Trish said, putting her arm around Chris and tugging him close and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then. Let's put our hands in," Victoria said. With her hand in the middle, the rest of the group followed. Saying their name, they broke.

"They will not know what hit them," Stacy said.

With the mood a lot lighter than before, the pizzas arrived. With the waitress setting them down on the table, Chris ordered another round of beers.

"God, I can smell those anchovies from a mile away," Chris said.

"Chris, you're two people down from me. I would think that's a given," Jay replied to Chris' comment.

"Oh leave my boyfriend alone. If he likes anchovies, then he likes anchovies," Victoria said.

"But the question is, do you like them?" Stacy asked.

Prompting a challenge, Victoria took the pizza from out of Jay's hand. "Hey, what are you-," Jay said.

Grabbing his head, Victoria gave Jay a passionate kiss. Val and Benoit in shock, Stacy, Trish and Chris were heard erupting with cat-calls towards the bold action Victoria took.

Pulling away, Jay's eyes were wide in excitement and was left panting and dumbfounded. Licking her lips and looking at the group, she sighed. "Does that answer your question?"

With Chris extending his arm over Trish and Victoria's head, he high-fived Jay. Trish turned her head and looked at Victoria. "And you said it wasn't serious,"

"Okay, I lied. But as long as we don't turn out like you and Chris, we'll be fine,"

Trish getting an idea, she smiled and turned to Chris. Heads moving closer, they leaned in only to have Victoria pull Trish away. "Please. I just ate,"

Group laughing, the next round of beers was brought. Each taking a bottle, they raised their beers and toasted for a successful ambush next week. With the plan out of the way, and the mood light, they were able to enjoy the rest of the night joking and having fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Watching the broadcast of Raw, Adam's stable were in their locker room. Paying close attention to what Chris and Trish were saying. With the promo finished, Amy got up from her seat and shut off the television, frustrated.

"What is up with all the whore jokes?" Amy said, angered.

"What was up with all the whore jokes directed towards Trish not too long ago?" Christy said.

"Whose side are you on?" Amy said.

"I've never had a problem with Trish. After we made up, all she's been is nice to me,"

"So then why are you here?" Adam asked.

"Because you wanted me and I want to get back at Victoria,"

"Okay then. So get used to the Trish shots we'll be taking," Adam said.

"Fine. Although I don't agree with it, fine," Christy said, a bit angered and crossing her arms.

"Okay, we need a plan," Adam said.

"Can't we just attack them during a promo?" Snitsky said.

"No because they'll be expecting it," Kane said.

"We could make a video again," Dawn said.

"On what, though?" Masters asked.

"A sex tape," Adam said with a wide smile while looking over at Amy.

"Why you looking at me for? You expect me to actually tape them having sex?" Amy said, confused.

"No, I'm looking at you because we have a bit of work to be done,"

"I still don't follow you,"

"Christ, are you retarded or something? He means video tape you two having sex while pretending it's Chris and Trish," Christy said throwing her arms up.

"How will they believe it's Chris and Trish?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Masters added.

"You sure you two aren't blonde? I'm stuck in a room with morons. You can edit the faces to match those of Chris and Trish," Christy said, frustrated at the group.

"Hey. Watch it, Christy," Adam said.

"You know, I don't know why I ever joined. This is not me. Fuck getting even with Victoria. I'm leaving," Christy said getting up from her seat and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"Now look at what you did. We have to get her back," Amy said getting up from her seat.

Getting up himself, Adam held Amy back. "Don't worry about her. She'll cool down during the week and come back,"

Sitting back down, Amy sighed. "You better be right,"

"So we doing the video?" Kane asked.

"Yeah. They won't know what hit them. All we need is a place," Adam said.

"There's a sleazy motel just down the road from here. We can go shoot it there," Masters said.

"How would you know?" Amy asked.

"I've gotten many girls pregnant there," Masters said with a smile.

"So you're telling me that there's a bunch of pregnant, unwed mothers out there and it's all because of you?" Adam asked, looking a bit disgusted. "Alright!" Raising his hand, he high-fived Masters.

"How will we get a room for free?" Snitsky asked.

"Just say you're shooting a porno," Masters added. "That's what I've said,"

"And it worked?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. We're in hick country. You think they really care?"

"I guess you're right," Dawn said.

"Not a bad idea," Adam said.

"I knew you'd see it my way,"

"So let's do it," Adam said springing up from his seat.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you want all of us to be there?" Dawn asked, worried.

"No, just Masters," Adam said.

Raising her eyebrow, with wide eyes, Amy was concerned. "Can't we just set up a tripod and tape us?"

"We need angles and close-ups. And plus, they know Masters there. It'll be a lot easier for us to get in,"

Not fond with the idea of having someone watch her, she got up from the couch and packed her bag. With everyone else doing the same, they got ready to leave. Walking out the door, all six made their way to the garage.

"Masters will come with us. You three can relax for the night. Go get something to eat or something along those lines," Adam said.

With Adam getting into the drivers seat, Masters took the passengers while Amy sat in the back. Pulling out of his space, Adam drove towards the exit and got out onto the road.

Following Masters' directions, they drove to the motel.

"Am I the only one who finds this tape tasteless?" Dawn asked Kane and Snitsky.

"I don't know what this has to do with anything," Kane said.

"I don't like the idea either, but you gotta admit that this is allowing us to do something every week. Paul isn't involved with any of this," Snitsky said.

"That's true. Where should we go?" Kane asked, opening the car door.

"You think you can drop me off at the hotel? If you guys are hungry, there's a restaurant right in front of our hotel. I'm feelin' tired,"

"It's not a problem," Kane said getting in the car with Snitsky and Dawn following him inside.

Pulling out of his space, Kane put his car in drive and drove off towards the exit.

Finding the hotel with ease, Adam found a vacant space and parked his car there. With everybody exiting the car, Masters took the lead and entered the motel. Walking up to the front desk, he rang the bell.

With a woman coming out from the back, no words were needed. She handed Masters the key. Motioning for Adam and Amy to follow him, they walked down the hall and into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Snitsky asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm tired and I'm not that hungry. There's room service if I need it," Dawn said, closing the car door.

With Kane and Snitsky waving to her, they drove off to the garage to park the car.

Entering the hotel, Dawn walked casually to the elevator. Pushing the button, it lit up. Tilting her head up, she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. With the door opening, she walked inside and pushed her floor number.

Walking out of the elevator, she made her way to her room. Digging through her bag, she found the entry card. Swiping it through, the light turned green and she walked in, closing the door behind her.

Getting out of the car, Kane and Snitsky walked over to the elevator. Pushing the button, they waited in silence. With it arriving, they got in and pushed the ground floor button. Walking through the lobby, they exited the hotel and crossed the street.

Having crossed, they casually walked towards the restaurant door. With Snitsky holding it open for Kane, they walked in and sat down at the bar. Both ordering a beer, they sat in silence. Sitting up straight, Snitsky tilted his head.

"Do you really think Amy is infected?"

With Kane laughing, he patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah,"

Locking the door behind them, Adam, Amy and Masters walked towards the front desk. Plopping the key on the desk, no one spoke. Exiting the motel, they walked over to the car. Reaching into his pocket, Adam found the keys and opened the door.

Storing the camera in the trunk, everybody got in. Turning the car on, Adam pulled out of his space. Driving down the street, they were on their way back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

"I can't believe how easy it was to convince the cameramen to haul over their equipment!" Trish said, smiling.

In the locker room, the whole group was getting dressed up for the ambush attack they planned the week before. With cameras and camcorders in hand along with wigs and facial hair, last minute plans were being set.

"When you beautiful women are involved, they'll do anything," Chris said looking at Trish, Victoria and Stacy.

"Now I know why you date him. It's cause of his charm," Victoria said.

"That and a few other things that you probably wouldn't want to hear," Trish said walking over to Chris. Getting up on her tippy-toes, her lips met his.

"Ugh, public display of affection. Is there anything more disgusting?" Victoria asked, looking at Jay. Mimicking the other couple, they both laughed.

"Um, excuse me? You're allowed to publicly display your love while we're not? How fair is that?" Trish asked.

"See, we're different. We're not nauseating," Jay replied, grinning.

"Just wait," Trish said.

With Benoit and Val coming out of the change rooms, their transformations were complete.

"So, how do we look?" Benoit asked.

"Like a perfect roadie," Chris said.

"That's exactly what we were going for," Val said.

"Oh, my god…Stacy, you know what I just noticed?" Victoria said.

"What?" Stacy said, curiously.

"Trish is finally Ryan!" Victoria said with a smile.

With everybody looking at Trish, the group broke out into laughter. Wearing a grey wig, a WWE ball cap, a fake moustache and male clothing, she looked like a man.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny. Have you taken a look at yourself lately, there Vicki?"

Walking over to the mirror, Victoria realized she looked almost the same as Trish. With her coming at that conclusion, the group broke out into laughter again.

"I guess you're Victor now, huh?" Trish asked.

"Okay, fine. You got me. But you have to admit that the Ryan thing was good,"

With the door opening, Stacy entered. "You guys, I just got word that Adam and them are on in about ten minutes,"

"Okay, good. That gives us enough time to go over the plan," Chris said pulling out a marker.

Calling everybody over, he motioned for them to sit down. With a board hanging off a wall, Chris uncapped his pen and began to draw. Setting up the formation from last week, he added seven extra heads. Writing names underneath each figure on the board, the drawing was complete.

"This is the plan," Chris said. "Trish, Jay and I will be in the ring and will go after Amy, Snitsky and Adam. The rest of you will be at ringside going after Dawn, Christy, Kane and Masters,"

"Leave your costumes on and remember to drop the equipment. After the beat-down, we'll take our stuff off," Jay added.

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

"What if they're not in that same position?" Stacy asked.

"Since we're going to be there before them, just move to the right position," Jay said.

"That means we should go now, shouldn't we?" Trish said.

"Yeah. We'll have to go through the crowd, though," Benoit said.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Trish said putting her hand in the centre.

The group responding, they put their hands in and chanted their name. Breaking, they picked up the equipment needed and walked out. Walking through the crowd, they made their way to ringside. With equipment still in hand, they jumped over the barrier and took their places, awaiting the arrival of Adam.

"So how did the video turn out?" Kane asked following his group to the curtains.

"You will find out soon enough," Adam said, patting Kane on the back.

With Adam's theme song playing through the speakers, all six of them began walking out onto the ramp. With boos directed towards each member, they graciously ate them up and continued walking towards the ring.

Getting into the ring, Adam and his group got in place. Noting the formation by the group, Benoit, Victoria, Stacy and Val all switched places. Realizing that Christy wasn't present made the job a bit easier.

Looking into the camera, Adam smiled. "As you all know, I'm a man of few words. From what happened last week with the promo and all, that lit a fire under me. Us, actually. So we set out to get the hottest video your eyes will ever see…Chris and Trish's sex tape!"

Chris and Trish sharing looks, they were confused. Had they really done one? Is there such a thing out there? They were both frantic. With the group smiling and the crowd popping, Adam continued. "You see, we were able to set-up a mini camcorder and record the whole twenty minute romp they had last week,"

Chris getting angry, he put his camcorder down. Noticing his actions, Trish did the same. Val right behind them, he signalled for the rest of the group to get ready. Nodding his head, they attacked.

"So enough with the build-up already. Here's-,"

Trish going after Amy, and Chris going for Adam, the group was dumbfounded. With Jay dropping his camcorder, he rushed over to Snitsky. All hell broken loose, Val, Benoit, Victoria and Stacy rushed into the ring to take care of who they were assigned.

Delivering clubbing blows to their necks, mid-section and backs, 'The Sexy Beasts' were taking Adam and his group out of the equation. Each member rolling out of the ring slowly, they all regrouped up on the ramp, clutching sore body parts.

Hands held and arms raised, they began taking off their costumes to reveal themselves. The wigs and facial hair coming off, the crowd became louder when they realized who the attackers were. Costumes completely off, they joined hands again and raised them in victory.

Everybody's eyes wide in shock, Adam and his group just stood at the top of the ramp, in awe of the kind of plan they had set. Walking behind the curtain, they quickly made their way to the locker room, in hopes that no one would see them.

Cheers and chants getting louder, they began exiting the ring. Walking up the ramp and through the curtain, the chants became louder. Deciding to give a curtain call, they walked back out onto the ramp and waved to the crowd before disappearing backstage.

Wide smiles and laughter, they reached the locker room. Entering, they all plopped down, sitting in the same seats as before.

"Did you guys see the look on Adam's face? There was no way they were expecting something like that," Stacy said through a wide smile.

"I know. Just to piss him off even more, we should play that clip over and over again next week," Jay said.

"That was really fun," Trish said, laughing.

"No one was expecting that. Did you hear the pop?" Val asked.

"Yeah. It was kinda hard not too," Benoit replied.

"Especially the pop they gave to your supposed sex tape," Victoria said. "I guess the whole arena is filled with perverted bastards who would do anything to see you naked,"

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Vicki," Chris said.

"Chris, she was talking about me," Trish said.

"Are you sure? Who wouldn't want to see me naked"

Everybody in the room raised their hand.

"Chris? Just don't," Jay said.

"On another note," Stacy said with a smile. "Where was Christy?"

"I think we were all thinking the same thing at that moment," Val said.

"You think she left the group?" Benoit asked.

"Probably not. Bet you she was working on something for next week," Chris said.

"Maybe not. She's not that evil-spirited. I mean-I know we had a feud not too long ago, but Chris, you were there. Remember when we made up?"

"I do remember, but who knows. It could have been for show,"

"Oh yeah, the feud. Sorry bout that, Trish," Stacy said.

"Hopefully the chair shot didn't hurt too much," Victoria added.

"Don't worry about it. I totally understand. We all were having a fall-out. Whatever," Trish said with a smile. Walking over to the girls, she gave them a hug. "But back to Christy. Who knows, she may be out of the group,"

"We'll see. If you girls see her, try to leak some info out of her," Jay said.

"Will do," Stacy said.

"Alright, enough of this. I think we should go out and celebrate this very successful attack. The night is young and we all could get quite wasted and have horrible hangovers by tomorrow," Chris said. "Who seconds the motion?"

Trish raised her hand. "I second it,"

"Of course you would. You love it when I'm drunk,"

"Only because of the incoherent things that pop out of your mouth, yes," Trish replied giving Chris a peck on the cheek.

"And where do you suggest we get wasted without getting ourselves arrested and with a mugshot to put onto our coffee cups as a souvenir?" Jay said.

"The hotel bar," Chris said coolly.

Taking a moment to think, Jay nodded. "I third it,"

"Hm, let me think. A chance to see my boyfriend get so drunk that he spits out incoherent strings of words? I fourth it," Victoria said.

"You guys joining us?" Jay asked Val, Benoit and Stacy.

"Yeah, we'll come along. Not get wasted as you guys, but we'll celebrate it," Stacy said.

"Alright, so let's go," Trish said.

Reaching for their duffle bags, they walked out of the locker room and towards the garage. Spotting their cars off of in the corner, they continued the walk.

"Why do you always park so far?" Trish asked

"Knowing Adam, he would probably scratch it, steal the wheels and engine, sell it and leave me with nothing but the shell of the car," Chris replied.

"Take his word for it. He's done it before," Jay added.

Reaching the cars, the same seating arrangements were decided. Chris, Trish, Jay and Victoria in one car and Benoit, Val and Stacy in the other, Chris and Benoit backed out of their spaces. Putting the car in drive, Chris followed Benoit out of the garage.

Zipping through traffic, and getting held up by lights, Chris followed Benoit all the way. Both driving underground, they pulled into their parking spots at the hotel. Light mood, they waited for the elevator to reach the basement. Getting inside and pushing for the ground floor, they got off and walked straight into the hotel bar.

"I cannot believe they had that planned!" Adam said extremely frustrated.

"You didn't think they were stupid, did you?" Dawn asked.

"Well, yeah. Have you looked at them lately? They're all blondes,"

The group confused, they all looked at Adam. "Hey, I'm auburn,"

"It was stupid to think we could contend with them. Look at who we have!" Amy yelled.

"Hey, don't say that," Scanning the room, Adam took a good look at his group members.

"Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't mean we can't contend. All we need is a sure fire plan,"

"No, all we need is Christy. She was the actual brains,"

"Then get her back," Adam said.

"It's not that easy. But I'll try real hard for the group,"

"Have you seen her lately?" Adam asked.

"No, but she's probably at the hotel. I'll search until I find her,"

"I guess that's it for tonight. Let's all go back to the hotel. We'll think of an idea later," Adam said.

Getting their things, everybody walked out of the room and straight down the hall to the garage. With the cars right in front of the doors, Adam and Amy took a car while everybody else took the other. Not waiting, Adam sped out of the garage.

With everyone seated, Kane started up the car. "Prick,"

"We know," Everyone said in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Four heads asleep on the table and drooling, Trish, Stacy and Victoria began to laugh. Celebrating their successful ambush attack had gone a bit too far. All four men were knocked out.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Stacy asked.

"I think the first thing we do is take out our camera phones and snap pictures to use at a later time," Trish said with a smirk.

"So that evil streak isn't only for show, huh?" Victoria said.

Each women taking out their phones from their purse, they snapped pictures of the sleeping men.

"Now that that's out of the way, what are we gonna do with them?" Stacy asked again.

"I think we should leave them here and see what happens in the morning," Victoria said.

"I think the best thing is to take them upstairs-," Trish began to say.

"That's no fun. Let's torture them a bit," Victoria cut in.

"You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say we take them upstairs and make them sleep together," Trish said with a smile. "It's the best of both worlds,"

All women at the table grew evil smirks. "But how are we gonna get them back to their rooms?" Stacy asked.

"If I know anything about Chris and when he's drunk, it's that he's the easiest to move,"

"Well, that's the least of our worries, but how we gonna wake them up?" Victoria asked.

Turning her head to look at Chris, drool was still leaking from his mouth. A smile cracking at the corner of her lips, Trish bent down and thrusted her tongue into Chris' mouth. Kissing him passionately, Chris woke up.

Both women were in shock and disgust. "Eww, beer breath," Victoria said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Trish said, all knowingly. Turning her attention back to Chris, he was about to doze off again. Lifting his body off of the table, she kissed him again.

"We didn't need another demonstration, Trish. Once was enough," Stacy said, scrunching her nose.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she looked at Chris again. "Baby? You have to try to stay awake for a while, okay? Just enough until we get you upstairs,"

Nodding his head, Chris mumbled incoherently. Body going limp, he dozed off again, falling onto Trish's shoulder. Smiling, Trish handed Victoria her phone. Taking it out of her hand, she took a picture of Chris sleeping on Trish.

Handing the phone back to Trish, she looked at them. "Mustered up enough courage yet?"

"But drool and beer breath," Victoria whined.

"Do it," Trish said eyeing both women.

Looking at the three other men asleep on the table, Victoria and Stacy exhaled. Lifting up Jay, Victoria gave him a kiss. Stacy doing the same to Benoit and Val, all three men were partly awake.

"Now what?" Stacy asked.

"We have to get them upstairs," Trish said.

Moving Chris' head from off her shoulder, Trish began tugging on his arm. Responding, Chris started moving out of the booth, standing spaghetti-legged. Putting his arm around her shoulder, Trish supported his weight.

Stacy and Victoria, following Trish's lead, pulled the three remaining men out of the booth. Supporting the weight, Victoria helped Stacy with the extra man she needed to support. Reaching the elevator, with her free hand, Trish pushed the button. Arriving and getting in, she pushed for the eighth floor.

Stepping out, the women stopped. "Where should we take them?" Victoria asked.

Thinking quickly, Trish reached into Benoit's pocket. Pulling out the entry card, the women walked to his room. Swiping the card, they were allowed entry. With the weight getting to each woman, they quickly made their way to the bed. Throwing the guys down, the hardest part of the plan was done.

A bit tired, Stacy exhaled. "Now what?"

Taking a moment to think, Trish looked at the guys and smiled. "We strip them down to their boxers,"

Smirking and loving the idea, the three women got on the bed and straddled each man. Taking off their shirts and pants, they discarded them on the floor by the foot of the bed. Removing shoes and socks, they were done. Stepping back, they looked at the scene.

"One more thing is needed," Trish said walking back over to the bed.

Turning Benoit on his side, she placed his hand on Chris' chest. With the girls laughing, Trish did the same to Val by placing his hand on Jay's chest. Stepping back again, Trish pulled out her phone. Taking a few angle shots, she was done.

"They will freak once they wake up tomorrow. We have to be here for that," Trish said.

"We can set-up a wake up for this room and ask to be waken up ten minutes before them," Stacy said.

"That's a great idea, Stace," Victoria said with a squeal.

Exiting the room, they made their way down to the lobby. Setting up a wake up for the guys, they did the same for themselves.

Tilting her head, Trish looked over at Victoria. "Vic, what time is it?"

"Quarter to one,"

"Wanna stay down here for a little while longer?" Trish asked.

Both Stacy and Victoria uncaring, they all walked back into the bar. Sitting back down at their booth, Stacy went to order the drinks.

Returning with three martinis in hand, she sat down and gave the girls their drinks. Toasting to a successful trick on the guys, they drank up, laughing.

Entering the bar, Christy was alone. Hadn't seen or talked to her group since last week, she hoped to forget about her problems. Walking deeper into the bar, she heard familiar laughter. Looking around, she saw three familiar people sitting in a booth. Mustering up enough courage, she made her way over. Standing right in front of them, she fixed her shirt and cleared her throat.

"Um…hi guys. Mind if I sit with you?" Christy said, eyes downturned.

Trish, looking at Stacy and Victoria, shared the same look. Raising her eyebrow and eyeing them, they both agreed.

"Sure you can join us," Trish said.

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Christy smiled and sat down beside Trish. Moving her hands to place on the table, Trish stopped her.

"You might not want to touch that spot. Chris was drooling there before. Don't ask,"

Placing her hands under the table, she felt out of place. "You know, this was a mistake. I'm just gonna go,"

Getting off her seat, Trish held her back. "No, please don't go,"

"Sorry about the animosity. We really want you to stay," Stacy said.

"We don't know how to handle…this whole situation," Victoria said.

Sitting back down, the mood changed. "I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you guys because of Adam and Amy. Victoria, I'm sorry for the attack and Trish, I'm sorry for the sex tape thing. I want you to know that it's been edited to your faces. Adam and Amy are the real stars of the video. And if you're wondering, even if the attack, which was amazing, by the way, didn't happen, I had the video so it wouldn't have been played,"

"Wow. So since this information is out…does that mean you're not with the group anymore?" Trish asked.

"Well…I don't know. I haven't been approached since I left last week. I haven't seen anyone from the group nor have I received any calls. I'm guessing my stint with them is over,"

"So you left on your own?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't me. I'm not like Adam and Amy. I couldn't take it. They started talking about the tape and I left,"

"Very brave of you to do that," Victoria said.

"Thanks. I just thought that I should apologize and hope that everything is okay between us. I really don't want any enemies…especially you three. I know the type of damage that could be done and I would like to live past thirty," Christy said, smiling upon hearing the group laughing.

"Yeah, no. Thanks for that. It means a lot for you to apologize. We except and we don't hold anything against you. We understand that you got picked by Amy and that you didn't know how to act. We like you, Christy. We want to be your friends after this. Hopefully it'll end soon. Thanks for clearing that up," Trish said with a smile.

Standing up, Trish walked around the booth and stopped in front of Christy. With Victoria and Stacy following suit, Christy got up herself. Reaching over, Trish gave her a hug. With Stacy and Victoria doing the same, Christy began to tear up.

"You okay?" Stacy asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we're all on good terms again," Christy said, smiling while wiping tears away.

"We've gotta get going. We have a wake-up call so we need our sleep," Trish said.

Nodding, Christy waved goodbye to the three Divas. Sitting back down, she just thought. Stared and thought.

Walking towards the elevator, the girls were getting tired. Entering and pushing for the eighth floor, they enjoyed the silence.

"How do you think the guys are doing?" Stacy asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check up on them," Trish said, also with a smirk.

Both women looking at Victoria, she smiled. "Like you even need to ask,"

Stepping off, the three Divas walked in search of Benoit's room. Swiping the card and entering, they began to laugh. Backing out, they closed the door.

"Still in the same position," Victoria said shaking her head.

"Hopefully this doesn't turn them gay," Trish said smiling. "Anyway, I'll see you girls bright and early tomorrow morning, alright?"

Hugging and saying their goodnights, the girls went their separate ways to their rooms.

From across the room, Amy was watching the whole display. Happy that she found her but unsure of what would happen, she braced herself for the worst. Getting up, she walked over. Standing right beside her, Christy jumped, shocked to see Amy.

"May I sit?"

"If you must," Christy said, uncaring.

"Okay, first I want to say that the group really needs you. We are lost without your smarts. Please come back," Amy said, pleading.

"You can forget it. It's not me. I don't have a problem with anyone from 'The Sexy Beasts',"

"Look, before I came in, I saw you talking to Trish, Vicki and Stacy-,"

"So you were spying on me?"

"No. Like any normal person, I wanted a drink. But that's beside the point. When they left, I hid in the bushes and I heard them talking about you. They played you Christy,"

Squinting her eyes, Christy shook her head. "I don't believe you,"

"Believe. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"You haven't,"

"Exactly. Please come back. You can teach them a lesson they'll never forget,"

Exhaling roughly, Christy took a second to think. "Fine,"

Getting up and hugging Christy, Amy smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Phone ringing, Trish jolted up from her sleep. Picking it up, it was the front desk with the morning wake-up call she had asked for. Hanging up, she slowly got out of bed. Humming a tune, she walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

Phone ringing, Victoria jolted up from her sleep. Picking it up, it was the front desk with the morning wake-up call she had asked for. Hanging up, she slowly got out of bed. Grumbling to herself, she walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

Phone ringing, Stacy jolted up from her sleep. Picking it up, it was the front desk with the morning wake-up call she had asked for. Hanging up, she slowly got out of bed. With a jump in her step, she walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

Meeting in front of Benoit's room, the girls readied themselves for the greatest prank ever played. Walking in, they stood in front of the bed, waiting for the call. Still in the same position from earlier, all the guys were sound asleep.

The phone ringing, none of the guys moved. Five rings later, Benoit rolled over and picked up the phone. Hanging up, the turned back to his position. The girls dumbfounded, they wanted them to wake. Getting on the bed, Trish straddled Chris. Tracing her finger up his torso, Chris started to twitch. Kissing his neck and throat, he emitted a growl. Looking over her shoulder, Trish shared astonished looks with Victoria and Stacy. Turning back to Chris, Trish made up her mind. Leaning in closer to him, she passionately kissed him. Responding immediately, she broke the kiss and quickly got off and stood beside her friends.

Opening his eyes, Chris looked around. Nothing looking familiar, he jolted up. Turning his head, he was in bed with guys. Noticing everyone in boxers, he got more frantic. Accidentally kicking Benoit and hitting Jay in the face, snorting, they both woke up. Finding Val's hand on his chest, Jay threw it off waking him in the process. All four men awake, unsure of what happened the night before. Hearing boisterous laughter, they all looked ahead.

Seeing the three women laughing and on the floor, they knew what happened. Conferencing, all four men came to the same conclusion. Laughing the hardest, they knew it was Trish.

"Okay, one guess. We all think this brilliant idea was none other that yours, Trish," Chris said.

Crawling over to the foot of the bed, Trish stuck her head up. "How'd you guess?"

"Because you're the only one cruel enough to think of something this evil," Jay said.

"Yeah, you're right. That and this," Trish said pulling out her phone.

Showing the guys the pictures from last night, they were at a loss for words. Sitting up on the bed, Chris crawled over to Trish. Kissing her nose, he took the phone from her. Trying to delete, Trish only smiled.

"Can't delete, can you?"

"You are too good for me," Chris said with a smile and handing the phone back.

"So were we really that wasted last night?" Val asked.

"And then some," Stacy said.

"Drooling and with beer breath, we had to kiss you guys to wake you up. And even then, it didn't work," Victoria added.

"We were drooling?" Benoit asked, shocked. "I never drool. Are you sure I was drooling? I never drool, do I? Drooling isn't in my nature,"

"Dude, could you stop saying 'drool'?" Jay said.

"Sorry, it's just weird,"

"So after you kissed us, then what?" Val asked.

"We pulled you guys out of the booth, brought you upstairs, stole the key card from your pocket, Chris, and threw you on the bed," Trish said.

"We weren't always shirtless, right? We didn't dance on top of the table and strip, did we?" Chris asked.

"No, that was Trish's idea," Stacy said.

"I thought it would be funny, and it was, to strip you guys down to your boxers and have you sleep together," Trish said.

"Last night was probably the best night in a while," Victoria said, smiling.

"Evil, pure evil," Jay said, getting up from the bed and walking over to Victoria. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he gave her a kiss.

Getting up, Benoit went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Val, reaching for his pants, found his card. Walking out, he went to his room to change and clean up. With an empty bed, Trish crawled in beside Chris. Turning on her side, she placed her hand on his chest. Looking in his eyes, Chris smiled.

"These aren't permanent sleeping arrangements, are they?" Chris asked.

"Unless you want them to be,"

"Why would I want to take three sweaty guys over you for?"

"I dunno. Cause you're strange?" Trish said sweetly.

Smiling, he kissed her head. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Trish said with a smile to match his.

"I guess I should get ready, huh?"

Getting up from bed, Trish whimpered. Leaning down, he kissed her one last time before leaving the room.

Meeting downstairs, the group decided to have breakfast. Crossing the street, they entered the restaurant. Sitting down, they all ordered omelettes, bacon and coffee. Receiving their food ten minutes later.

"Oh, I guess we should tell you," Victoria said. "We talked to Christy last night and all signs seem to be saying that she's out of the group,"

"And she said that the tape was fake. They altered their faces to ours," Trish added.

"Did she say why? Were they legit reasons?" Benoit asked, a bit sceptical.

"She said it wasn't her thing and that after leaving last week, she hadn't received any calls or been approached by Amy or anyone else from the group," Stacy said.

"For what it's worth, I believe her," Trish said. "I mean-she seemed sincere enough,"

"But even then, you could never be too careful," Val said, sounding like a seasoned veteran.

"Yeah, I know. I won't be letting my guard down too fast," Trish said. "We all won't,"

"It could be a very skilled trick. Although, I doubt Adam thought of it, it could be a possibility," Jay said.

"So what are we doing Monday?" Chris asked.

"A promo as usual," Benoit said.

"Christy said that the tape wouldn't have played either way because she was backstage. Maybe one of the roadies has the tape…if you catch my drift," Victoria said.

"We could literally lock them in their locker room, play the clip from last week and then the video, if available," Val said.

"Not a bad idea," Jay said biting into a piece of bacon.

"And if we can't find the video?" Benoit asked.

"Then we can just play the clip and talk smack," Stacy replied. "And they won't be able to get us cause they'll be locked in,"

Putting his hand in the centre, Val urged his group members to follow. Setting hands one on top of another, they chanted their name then broke. Going back to eating, they enjoyed their morning.

"Hey guys! Look who's back," Amy said.

The group looking up from their reading, they were shocked to see her back. Christy had returned. Being the only one excited, Dawn ran up to Christy and hugged her.

Hugging her tight, she whispered into her ear. "Thank god you're back,"

"Thanks Dawn. I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened a week ago and that I'm fully committed to this group. After having a heart-to-heart with Trish, Victoria and Stacy then finding out they were playing me, I want revenge,"

"That's the kind of fire I knew you could bring," Adam said. "Do you have an idea?"

"I lure Trish away from the group, you guys beat her up within an inch of her life, she gets sent to the hospital. She's out of the way. Done and done,"

"We're not gonna kill her, are we?" Kane asked.

"No…unless it comes to that,"

"Twisted, evil and vengeful. I like it. I like it a lot," Adam said, smiling. "Welcome back, Christy,"

"We can pick them off one by one. You take one out of the equation, it affects everyone," Christy said.

"Then it's settled. Next week, Trish is going down," Adam said, sadistically.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

Working their charm and assets, Trish, Victoria and Stacy were coaxing their way to the original sex tape. With more than a few hours before the show, the goal was to get the tape and use it against Adam and Amy.

All three wrapped around a roadie, the task was almost done. Resisting the slightest, Plan B was into effect. With the shortest skirt worn possible, Stacy bent over in front of the roadie. Turning around, having worn a push-up, Trish fixed her bra. Turning back around, she stood beside Stacy, facing the roadie. Kissing him, Victoria was all over him.

Breathing erratically, he closed his eyes. Reaching his hand back, it hit the desk. Feeling around for the tape, he found it and handed it to Victoria. Stopping the actions immediately, the women just left.

"Where are they?" Chris asked, worried.

"You worry too much. They're fine. They'll be back soon enough," Val said.

"But what about Adam and Amy?"

"Dude, have you checked the time? It's too early for any of them to be here. Adam's probably loosening Amy up…if you catch my drift," Jay said, smiling at the groans heard.

"That's the last thing I need to picture right now," Benoit said with a disgusted look on his face.

Trying hard not to picture it, Chris couldn't help it. He was scared.

The group feeling queasy, the door opened. The women walking in, they noted the overall vibe of the room. Looking at Jay, they had an inkling of what could have happened.

"What did Jay say this time?" Victoria said.

"Adam and Amy having sex," Jay said with the smile still on his face.

The women groaning, Trish walked over to Chris. Noting his expression, she laughed.

"That's it? You're gonna laugh and not help?" Chris asked, bewildered.

"You know I normally would, but we were able to get the tape. So now instead of imagining it, we all get to live it," Trish said dangling the tape in front of Chris.

"All we can hope for is that it's not as bad as 'One Night in China,'" Stacy said.

Everyone shuddering, they all prayed it wouldn't scar them of life. Popping the tape into the VCR, everyone took a seat and braced themselves for the worst.

Finishing the tape, everyone was stunned. Rewinding it, Benoit took it out of the VCR. Wishing that no one thought of the plan, they knew they had to go through with it.

Silence coming over the group, Chris perked up. "Well at least there was no foreign object use,"

"Unless you count Masters as a foreign object," Jay said.

"Why was he taping it in the first place? What ever happened to a good ol' tripod?" Trish said.

"'Ol'? Chris asked. "Since when do you use the word 'ol?'

"I thought it was appropriate to use," Trish said, shrugging.

"Are we sure we want to show this?" Val asked.

"If they're intention was to show a supposed tape of us, then yes," Chris said.

"Chris is right. If they wanna play dirty, then we have to step up," Stacy said.

Sharing focused looks, Stacy put her hand in the centre. Everyone following suit, they chanted their name and broke.

"Now the other bit of business," Benoit said. "How are we gonna keep them locked in their room?"

"Jay and I had been thinking about that and we think that the best thing to do is reverse the door handle," Victoria said.

"Yeah. We switch it around so the lock is on the outside," Jay said.

"But don't we need a locksmith?" Val asked.

"Aha. See my friends, that is why we are here early. And cause over the weekend, I learned how to switch the handle," Jay said pulling out a mini toolbox.

"Look, it's Jay the Builder. Jay the Builder. Can he fix it? Yes he can," Chris said, singing.

Putting her finger to his lips, Trish cut him off. "How the hell do you know that song?"

"I…I ha-have a cousin?" Chris said, hopeful.

Trish eying him, she raised her eyebrow.

"I wake up early to watch children shows," Chris said, turning red.

"Aww, that is so cute. Now I know what to get you for our anniversary. How would you like 'Bob the Builder' pyjamas?"

"Ha ha. Good luck finding ones that fit. I've looked,"

Mouth wide in astonishment, Trish was shocked.

"I'm joking. I watch it for your nephew. His birthday is coming up, right?"

"How do you know that?"

"When he called last week, he told me. He mentioned 'Bob the Builder' and I checked it out,"

"That's so sweet, Chris," Trish said, kissing him.

"I know. It's not a big deal. I love your nephew. He reminds me of myself," Chris said with a grin.

"Oh god, help us all," Victoria said, walking back into the room.

"When did you guys leave?" Trish asked.

"Somewhere in between learning Chris watches children shows and buying him his very own 'Bob the Builder' pyjamas," Jay said, pinching Chris' cheeks.

"What was that for?" Chris asked.

"For when you called me by my full name. Don't think I've forgotten," Jay said putting his tools away.

"So, did you guys do it? Did it work?" Trish asked.

"Yup. We even put a sign up and everything," Stacy said.

"We just need to keep an eye out. As soon as they arrive, we have to lock the door before they notice," Benoit said.

"What time is it?" Victoria asked.

"We still have about another three hours until Raw," Val said looking at his watch.

"When do they normally get here?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno. An hour before?" Trish said.

"Richards normally arrives the same time. I'll call him," Benoit said, pulling out his phone.

"Good idea. I'll call Benjamin just in case," Chris said, pulling out his phone.

Both men getting off the phone, the back-up was there. "Shelton said he'll keep a lookout,"

"Same with Steven,"

"This is going to be good," Victoria said, smiling.

In the garage, Steven Richards arrived at the same time as Adam and his group, with an hour left before the start of Raw. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialled the number of Benoit.

"Hey Chris. They're here,"

Snapping his phone shut, he continued his way into the arena, smiling.

Receiving a call, Benoit answered his phone. Saying nothing, he shut it off. Grinning, to show off his missing tooth, he nodded.

"They're here,"

Spotting Adam and his group, Shelton raced back to his locker room. Searching through his bag, he found his phone. Dialling Chris' number, he hoped he wasn't too late.

"Hey Chris. They're about to enter the room,"

Turning off his phone and throwing it on the couch, he exhaled. Peaking his head out, he waited for Chris.

Receiving a call, Chris answered his phone. Shutting it off, he stood up.

"The plan is in motion," Chris said walking out of the room.

Walking the halls, Adam was looking for their room. Making a left then a right, he spotted his name on a sign.

"Finally, a little recognition,"

Stepping in last, Kane closed the door behind them.

Following them, Chris reached the room. Still a member short, Chris had no worries about Christy getting them out. Hiding behind a vending machine, he waited for them to enter.

Kane, closing the door, he quickly jolted up and ran over. Pushing the button, the door gave off a quiet click.

Seeing Shelton, he gave him the thumbs-up. Running back to his room, he raced in and closed the door. Smiling, the group knew he did it.

"Are we really going to be that rough on Trish tonight?" Dawn asked, not liking the idea.

"Yes. We have to be united on this. We can't back down," Adam said.

"But I don't think I have it in me," Dawn said.

"If you don't have the balls, then leave. Go ahead. The door is right over there,"

"I'm not leaving. Fuck you Adam. You think I'm that stupid. You'll have a personal vendetta against me and I would have to always look over my shoulder,"

"Can we please stop this fighting. This is fucking retarded. Adam, leave Dawn alone and Dawn, if you're not comfortable, then you don't have to do much. There, it's settled," Amy said.

"Why isn't Christy here?" Masters asked. "This is her idea,"

"Because she'll be here later to lure Trish. If she gets spotted by her earlier, then we're screwed," Kane said, frustrated.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm 'The Masterpiece'," Masters said, standing up.

"More like 'Master piece of SHIT!'," Kane said, standing up and going nose to nose with Masters.

"I'm the future of this company. You're washed up,"

"You're the future, alright. A future employee for McDonalds,"

"Yeah, that's fresh. I'm getting the feeling you want to fight me,"

"No really, genius. At least we know that your I.Q. is at least a two," Kane said, getting ready to fight.

"Oh, that's it," Masters said raising his hand.

Snitsky stepping in, put himself in the middle. Arms outstretched, he calmed them down.

"Hey, if there's gonna be a fight, I wanna throw the first punch," Snitsky said looking at Kane.

Raising his hand and still looking at Kane, he punched Masters. Falling to the floor, both Kane and Snitsky laughed. Walking back over to their seats, they sat down.

"Future of the company? You can't even take a straight shot," Snitsky said, still laughing.

Going back to fighting, Adam and Dawn continued, throwing derogative words towards each other.

"SLUT!"

"MAN WHORE!"

"HO!"

"PIMP!"

Having heard enough from everyone in the locker room, Amy threw her hands up. "ENOUGH! EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP. SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND WATCH RAW,"

Silence falling over the group, they all listened. Sitting down, they all turned their attention to the broadcast of Raw.

"Alright, guys. We're almost on. We know what's happening, right?" Benoit asked.

Everyone nodding their heads, Benoit continued. "We're first gonna show the clip from last week and play it a few times to piss Adam off then show the tape,"

"No one's seen Adam and them since their arrival, right?" Victoria asked.

"They're still locked in and I don't think they know it, either," Jay said with smile.

"Good handiwork, Jay," Val said.

"We ready?" Benoit asked. "Put your hands in,"

Listening to Benoit, they put their hands in. Chanting their name, they broke. Theme song playing, they stepped out onto the ramp. Deafening cheers, they walked down and into the ring.

"Tonight, since we're all pretty tired, we're gonna let the next following segment of clips do all the talking," Chris said.

Handing the mic to Trish, the women stayed in the ring. Exiting, the guys asked for seven chairs. Moving them into the ring, they offered the women the chairs first. Setting them down, all seven sat to watch the show.

Playing last weeks clip, they made it repeat four times. Taking the mic back from Trish, Chris had one more thing to say.

"Now for our feature presentation. Let me warn you first, it is quite graphic. Brace yourselves. You ready? Okay…here it is. Edge and Lita's sex tape! Play the clip, monkey!"

Clip playing, the crowd groaned. Chanting and asking them to stop the tape, Chris gave the cue.

"Nice, huh? Let's see you top that, Adam!" Chris said dropping the mic.

"HOW DID THEY GET THAT!" Adam shouted, looking at Dawn.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. I DIDN'T DO IT,"

"HOW DID THEY DO IT? WHO…WHAT…I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Adam shouted.

Walking over to the door, he tried to open it. Twisting and turning the knob, it wouldn't open. Turning around, he looked at the group. Confused, he tried again. Nothing budging, he gave up.

"We're stuck…and here with you guys,"

"Hey. You're the one who wanted us in the first place. I could have been having a program with Paul. WITH PAUL…FOR THE TITLE! But no, I had to join you," Kane said, angered.

"Before this gets worse, everyone shut up," Amy said. "Are we sure we're stuck?"

"You know, no Amy. We're not stuck. I think the knob won't turn because that's how it should be,"

"Don't get testy with me."

"What are we gonna do? What about Trish?" Masters asked.

"You know, you're not helping," Snitsky said.

Counting the people in the room, Dawn had an idea. "Amy, give me your phone,"

"No, why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Fuck you,"

"Look, if you want to get out, you'll give me your phone,"

Quickly flashing his head over to Dawn, Adam looked frantic. "You can get us out of here? Amy, you whore, hand over your phone!"

Reaching into her purse, Amy found her phone. Handing it to Dawn, she quickly found her way to Amy's address book. Scrolling through the numbers, she found the one she was looking for. Pushing enter, the number got dialled.

"Hi Christy!" Dawn said, perkily.

"Hey Dawn. This is a surprise. My phone shows Amy's number,"

"Yeah, it's a long a story. Remind me to tell you someday. Uhm, where are you?"

"In catering,"

"Good. Get your ass over here," Dawn said closing the phone shut and handing it back over to Amy.

Running over, Adam gave Dawn a big hug. "You smart slut,"

Pushing him off, she made a face. "Get the fuck off me,"

Hearing a knock at the door, Adam rushed over. "Open the door,"

"You do it if you're already there," Christy said.

"Just do it,"

Rolling her eyes and huffing, Christy opened the door. With an audible click, the door opened. Stepping in, she was lifted off the floor. Adam was hugging her.

"You smart, sweet girl," Adam said.

"Put me down. Why couldn't you open the door?"

"Long story. Did you see Trish tonight?" Amy asked.

"No, but I can call her. But before I do, is everyone committed?" Christy asked.

"We had a bit of trouble before," Amy said looking over at Dawn. "But we're past that,"

Pulling out her phone. Finding her number, she dialled. A quick answer, Trish picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Trish. It's Christy,"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I called you for a reason,"

"Okay, shoot,"

"Do you think you can meet me in the garage right now? I have a few things I want to show you, if that's okay,"

"It's fine but why can't we meet in the locker room?"

"I'm not gonna feel right. I promise it'll only be five minutes,"

"Okay. I'll meet you there now," Trish said hanging up.

Closing her phone, Christy smiled. "Plan in motion,"

Sitting in the locker room, the atmosphere was light. Laughing and talking about what had happened in the ring, someone's phone rang. Everyone pulling out their phones, they found out it was Trish's. Looking at the number, she didn't recognize it, but she picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Trish. It's Christy,"

The group sharing looks, the mood changed. Feeling uneasy, Trish continued with her call.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I called you for a reason,"

"Okay, shoot,"

"Do you think you can meet me in the garage right now? I have a few things I want to show you, if that's okay,"

Putting her hand to the phone, she mouthed 'meeting' before continuing with the call. "It's fine but why can't we meet in the locker room?"

"I'm not gonna feel right. I promise it'll only be five minutes,"

"Okay. I'll meet you there now," Trish said hanging up, feeling quite uneasy.

Eyes on her, everyone wanted an explanation. Getting up, she walked over to the door. "Christy wants to meet me in the garage right now. I'm not feeling good about this,"

"So why'd you agree?" Chris asked.

"Because I want to trust her and she might come in handy one day. If I'm not back in five minutes, send out a search party," Trish said leaving the room.

Everyone set in their places, hiding behind various cars, they waited for Trish. Christy, the only one in sight, stood in front of her car. Focusing on the doors, they finally opened with Trish walking through them alone.

Waving, Trish jogged her way over, wanting this meeting to end quickly. Reaching the car, she smiled. "So what did you want to show me?"

"This," Christy said, punching Trish square in the face.

Falling to the ground, the rest of the group jumped out from their hiding spots. With Christy mounting Trish, everyone else was working her legs and arms with kicks and punches. Working over her torso, Christy was relentless.

Knocked unconscious, they stopped. Walking away from the scene, they all made it to their cars. Driving away, Trish was left alone. Battered, bloodied and bruised.

"Time," Chris asked.

"It's been five minutes. She's not back yet. Let's go," Jay said.

Bags in hand, the group rushed out of the locker room and quickly made their way to the garage. Pushing through the doors, they saw a figure. Dropping their bags at the door, they all ran towards it. Hearts beating faster and faster, they came face to face with the figure.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! I KNEW CHRISTY HADN'T CHANGED. I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Chris yelled, kneeling down beside Trish.

Checking her pulse, Val found it. "She's alive. I can tell you that much. But we got to get her out of here,"

Pulling out her phone, Stacy dialled 911.

"Hello? We need an ambulance right now. We're at the Continental Airlines arena, in the garage. We have someone badly beaten," Stacy said, trying to stay calm. "They're gonna be here soon. In two minutes, don't worry Chris,"

"She'll make it. We all know Trish is tough. Stay calm and don't do anything sporadically," Jay said.

Hearing sirens, the ambulance made it's way down to the garage. Stopping right in front of the carnage, they got out and went to the back. Pulling out a stretcher, they carefully strapped Trish in.

"Do you know what happened?" asked one of the paramedics.

"No. We just came here to check on her because she was supposed to be meeting someone here," Victoria said, calmly.

"We can assure you that she'll be fine. She's breathing normally. There might be internal damages, but they're not that bad since she's still alive," said the paramedic.

"I'll meet you guys there," Chris said.

Putting her inside, Chris joined them. Holding Trish's hand, he hoped she would wake. The ambulance driving away, everyone else got in their cars and followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Trish was immediately wheeled into the exam room. Following her every step, Chris raced down the halls. Being tugged on, Chris was stopped.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't enter," the doctor said.

"But…s-she's…my-," Chris said, stuttering.

"Don't worry. We've been informed. Would you like me to take you to her room?"

Eyes downturned, Chris nodded. "Y-yes, please,"

Extending his hand out, the doctor smiled. "By the way, I'm Dr. Mark Owen,"

Shaking his hand, Chris had an uneasy smile. "She will be fine, right?"

"I'm pretty sure. Her breathing seems fine and so far, all she seems to have are everyday cuts and bruises. But we need to wait for the test results. She's in having a CAT scan right now and we'll have to take a few X-Rays. I trust there won't be any complications,"

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm Chris,"

"Oh yes, I know. A few of us on staff are quite fond of your faction. Great work tonight," Dr. Owen said with a smile.

"It's great to know we're appreciated. Thanks Dr. Owen," Chris said with a small smile.

"Not a problem," Checking his pocket, he was being paged. "They need me with Miss. Stratus. Hang in there Chris,"

Sitting down on a chair right outside Trish's room, he watched Dr. Owen walk down the hall. Seeing Trish being wheeled out, he felt pain and anger. Hunching in his seat, he clenched his fists and stared at the floor. Hearing familiar voices, he looked up, happy to see the people walking towards him.

"Where's Trish? Is she okay? Is she in there?" Stacy asked.

"I was just talking to the doctor and he said that he thinks she'll be fine. She's breathing normally,"

"Is she in her room?" Jay asked.

"She just got wheeled out of her CAT scan and now she's getting some X-Rays done. Dr. Owen seems pretty confident that she'll be okay,"

"She'll be fine, Chris. She's tough. Hardcore matches against me, being put through a table and hell, she's survived all those matches with you. She'll be fine," Victoria said hugging Chris.

"Those bastards will pay, Chris. We'll make sure of that," Benoit said.

"They mess with Trish, they mess with the whole group. I can't believe they didn't see that," Val said.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for a Miss. Stratus?" a nurse asked looking at her clipboard.

"Yes. Is she alright?" Stacy said.

"She'll be wheeled in soon. You can wait in her room if you want,"

"Thank you," Chris said as the nurse walked away.

Entering her room, everybody took a seat. Anxious, they waited for the arrival of Trish. Sitting in silence, all eyes were fixated on the door. Swinging open, Trish was brought in. Moving her from the stretcher to the bed, the nurses left the room.

Door opening, Dr. Owen asked for Chris. Nodding his head, he exited the room. With a clipboard in hand, the doctor looked at his notes.

"Well, doctor, what's the prognosis?"

"Well, CAT scan shows that most of her organs are fine. A bit battered, but she'll live. We're going to have to keep her on a respirator during the nights. She's breathing fine now, but we don't want to take any chances. X-Rays show that Trish has suffered a fracture to her left arm. Seeing how she first entered, she's very lucky to not have had more complications. You're allowed to stay overnight if you please,"

"Okay. Thank you very much, doctor,"

Leaving, Chris exhaled roughly. Feeling better than before, he reached for the door. Stepping inside, he made his way over to Trish. Holding her hand, Chris looked at the group.

"Dr. Owen said that her organs are fine but they're gonna keep her on a respirator during the night just as a precaution and the only fracture she has is to her left arm, which is pretty amazing, if you ask me,"

Breathing sighs of relief, the group felt better. Walking over to Trish, Victoria took a long look at her. Shaking her head, she got livid.

"They are so gonna pay," Victoria said clenching her teeth.

Walking over, Jay put his arm around Victoria's shoulder. Looking at Trish, he felt pain.

"Don't worry, Trish. We'll get them," Jay said.

Everyone crowding around her, Chris just held her hand and stroked her hair. Eyes downturned and head down, he remembered something.

"The doctor said that we're allowed to stay overnight. But you guys can leave if you want," Chris said.

"No, Chris. We'll stay here with you. We're not leaving until Trish is better. We're a team through thick and thin," Stacy said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But there's nowhere to sleep. At least, if I stay here, I can sleep on a chair or something,"

"If you can sleep on a chair, so can we," Benoit said.

"There's no reason for you to go at this alone, Chris. Stacy said it, we're a team through thick and thin. We all love Trish and that's why we're staying," Val said.

Breaking up the loving moment, a nurse walked through the door. Victoria and Jay moving out of the way, she made her way to Trish. Hooking her up to the respirator, she looked at the group.

"Are you the ones staying overnight per the permission of Dr. Owen?"

"Yes. It is okay, right?" Jay asked.

"Oh sure it is. As long as you don't tell other families about it," the nurse said with a smile.

"I'm Alexis Carmichael. I'll be Miss. Stratus' nurse for the next couple of days,"

"Is that how long she'll be here for? A couple of days?" Chris asked, hopeful.

"For the time being, yes. But she's probably going to be transferred back to her hometown,"

"They're gonna drive her back to Toronto?" Jay asked.

"No, no. She'll probably be airlifted back,"

"Okay Alexis. Thanks for the information," Stacy said as she left the room.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Jay asked.

Cracking his first smile since the incident, Chris laughed. "Leave it up to you to ask a question like that. No, I'm fine,"

"We can get food for ourselves later, Jay," Stacy said.

"Yeah, if you're hungry, go get some. We're fine," Victoria said.

"Okay. I'll be back," Jay said as he left the room.

"I guess we should call Vince and tell him what happened, huh?" Val said.

"It's probably the best thing to do," Benoit replied. "House shows are out for this week,"

"Where's Raw being held next week?" Chris asked.

"Uhm, I think I read Philadelphia," Stacy said.

"You guys can make Raw and update them on the situation. Show them that we're not backing down," Chris said. "I'll be with Trish in Toronto and if you guys want, you can come over.

Plane or car,"

"Not a bad idea. Should we suggest that to Vince?" Benoit asked.

"Vince is in the what now?" Jay asked walking back into the room with a tray of fries and a burger.

"We show up to Raw next week, then drive or fly over to Toronto to see Trish," Victoria said stealing a fry from Jay's plate.

"Hey! I thought you said you weren't hungry," Jay said.

"Okay, I lied. But seriously, how do you feel about the idea?"

"I don't mind it. I think it's great. It'll give me a reason to visit my parents and tell Adam's parents how much of a prick their son is,"

"So it's settled? Should I call Vince?" Val asked.

"Yeah. It seems like a good plan," Stacy said.

Pulling out his phone, Val dialled the number of the WWE offices in Connecticut. Stepping outside into the hall, he waited for an answer.

"Hello? Can you please connect me to Mr. McMahon? This is Val Venis,"

Hearing a click, he was connected. "Hello, Val. How are you doing?" Vince said.

"Not bad, sir. I would like to get right down to it. I don't know if you know this or not but tonight, Trish got attacked by Edge and his stable. We are all in a New Jersey hospital right now-,"

"Is she alright? How bad are the damages?"

"A broken arm and she needs to be hooked up to a respirator for the night. So we were wondering if you would allow us to skip the house shows this week and allow Jericho stay with Trish on Monday instead of coming to Raw. The rest of us will be there, but not Chris. She's going to be airlifted to Toronto in a few days and he wants to stay with her,"

"I don't see a problem with that. You all have been doing great with your promos and attacks. Really boosting the ratings. I will allow you to take the rest of the week off. Tell Jericho to call me, though,"

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon," Val said with a smile.

Entering back into the room, the group noted his smile.

"He said 'yes', didn't he?" Stacy said.

Nodding his head, Val put the phone back into his pocket. "He also said that we've been doing great and that he wants you to call him later, Chris,"

"So we're off for the rest of the week?" Benoit asked.

"Yup," Val said. "I told him everything and he didn't see a problem with us missing the weekend shows,"

"This calls for a celebration. Who's hungry?" Jay said patting his stomach.

"You just ate," Chris said.

"I know. But this time I have a reason to eat,"

"You guys can go. I'm gonna stay here," Chris said.

"You want something to eat?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno. I guess you can get me a sandwich or something," Chris said handing Stacy a ten.

"We'll be back soon," Victoria said.

"I'll be fine," Chris said as the rest of the group left the room.

A silent room, Chris looked at Trish. Still holding her hand and stroking her hair, he shook his head and sighed.

"Why would they do this to you? Bastards. You'll be fine, Trish. The nurse said you'll be going home soon. I mean-you'll be airlifted into a Toronto hospital, but at least you're home,"

Leaning down, he kissed her on the forehead. Moving her head slightly, Trish's eyes fluttered. Smiling, Chris knew that she was responsive. Pulling up a chair, he put it right beside her bed. Sitting down, he continued holding her hand.

Door opening, they were back with the food and blankets.

"Alexis gave us some blankets for tonight," Victoria said. "She says that it gets pretty cold at night,"

Handing Chris his sandwich and change, he pocketed it and sat back down. Unwrapping the saran wrap from it, he inhaled.

"Hm. Smells good. What is it?" Chris said taking a bite.

"Ham, Swiss cheese, tomato and lettuce," Stacy said.

Everyone pulling up chairs and setting them around Trish's bed, they enjoyed their food.

"Good stuff," Chris said.

"Pass me a fry," Benoit said to Val.

"Who has the ketchup?" Stacy asked.

"Here it is," Victoria said passing it to Stacy.

Finding nothing to say, everyone finished their food in silence.

Pacing her hotel room, Christy was feeling guilty. Her conscious would not let her rest. Unsure if Trish was found, unsure if she was okay, unsure of what was going to happen to her. It was driving her mad.

Picking up the phone, she called Amy.

"Amy? I feel guilty. I can't rest. I've been pacing my room for three hours straight,"

"You feel guilty. This coming from the one who wanted Trish to go down hard. The one who wanted revenge?"

"Yes. I wish I never-,"

"Don't say it, Christy. Trish got what she deserved for playing you,"

"For some reason, I don't believe you. I don't know why I believed you that night. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who's fake,"

"Believe it. She's fake all the time. Not a sincere bone in her body,"

"There might not be any bones left in her after what we did," Christy said, feeling remorse.

"And you should feel proud about that,"

"But I don't. I'm going to see her,"

"You know, if you do, you're out of the group again,"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Christy said, hanging up.

Hearing the phone ring, Amy ran towards it to pick it up. Adam taking a shower, she was the only one in the room. Picking it up, it was Christy.

"Amy? I feel guilty. I can't rest. I've been pacing my room for three hours straight,"

"You feel guilty. This coming from the one who wanted Trish to go down hard. The one who wanted revenge?"

"Yes. I wish I never-,"

"Don't say it, Christy. Trish got what she deserved for playing you,"

"For some reason, I don't believe you. I don't know why I believed you that night. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who's fake,"

"Believe it. She's fake all the time. Not a sincere bone in her body," .

"There might not be any bones left in her after what we did," Christy said, feeling remorse.

"And you should feel proud about that,"

"But I don't. I'm going to see her,"

"You know, if you do, you're out of the group again,"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Christy said, hanging up.

Seeing Adam walk out of the bathroom, she let out an angered huff. Shaking her head, she raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Christy's out of the group…again," Amy said in disbelief.

Reaching for her car keys, she left the room. Racing down four flights of stairs, she quickly made her way to the car. Juggling the keys in her hands, they fell to the floor. Picking them up, she quickly opened her door. Sitting inside, she pulled out her roadmap. Looking for the closest hospital near the arena, she found St. Mikes Hospital. Memorizing the route, she stuck the keys into the ignition and drove out of the garage.

Driving fast, she wanted to make it there before visiting hours were over. Turning left and turning right, speeding through changing street lights and pulling roll-throughs at stop signs, she reached the hospital, unscathed.

Racing inside, she made her way to the front desk. With someone in front of her, she waited. Finishing up his business, Christy was next.

"Hi, could you tell me where a Trish Stratus might be?" Christy asked, sweetly.

Looking through her records, she looked up from the computer. "Second floor, room 218,"

"Thank you very much,"

Running over to the elevator, she pushed the button. Watching it slowly descend down, she opted to take the stairs. Taking off her heels, she made a mad dash up the stairs. Walking out into the corridor, Christy slipped her shoes back on. Walking down the hall, she realized she was going the wrong way. Turning around, she made her way to the other side of the corridor.

Finding room 218, she could feel her heart in her throat. Stomach dropped, she took a deep breath. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. Bracing herself for the worst, she waited. Wondering if it was the right room, she stood in front of the door.

Door opening, Victoria and Stacy were on the other side. Stoic. Snapping first, Victoria raised a closed fist only to have it turned down by Stacy. Sharply exhaling, the staring contest continued. Narrowing her eyes, Stacy tilted her head to the side.

"May we help you?" Stacy said.

"Yes. May we help you punch a hole right through your face?" Victoria said raising her fist again.

"So, what do you want?" Stacy asked getting impatient.

"How's Trish doing?" Christy asked having mustered enough courage to speak.

"Why should we tell you? So you can tell Adam and Amy the job didn't get done?" Victoria asked.

"Or is it so you'll know to beat her up more next time?" Stacy added.

"Or maybe because-," Victoria got cut off.

"No, it's because I feel guilty for what I did. Amy told me that you guys were talking about me after you left the bar. I didn't believe her at first but she twisted my arm and I believed her," Christy said starting to cry. "I'm so very sorry and I honestly didn't mean for it to go this far,"

Looking over her shoulder, Victoria caught sight of Jay. "I think you guys should come out here and see what's holding us up,"

Opening the door wider, everyone stood in disbelief, unable to fathom the nerve of Christy.

"You better leave before there's a murder committed," Chris said looking at Christy.

"Look, you guys don't have to believe me, but Amy made me think that you guys hate me-,"

"Got that right," Jay said.

"Amy made me think you guys hated me before, or at least the girls, and that's why this whole thing happened. I know it's not a proper explanation but before I die of guilt, can I please see Trish?"

Allowing her entry, Christy made it quick. Seeing Trish, the respirator and her cuts and bruises, she began to cry. Leaning in closer to her, she knew she had to apologize before she completely broke down.

"I am so very sorry for all this pain I've caused you, Trish. Amy brainwashed me and I believed it. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me sometime down the road,"

Standing upright, she fixed her shirt. Head downturned, she walked right past the group. Making a left, she waited for the elevator. Entering, she pushed for the ground floor. Head still downturned, she walked straight to her car. Opening and getting in, she pulled out of the space.

Driving back, she hit the wheel in frustration. Letting out a loud huff, she cursed. "Damn it,"

In sleepwear, Adam and Amy went door-to-door looking for the rest of their group. Knocking constantly on the doors of the group members, they waited until the doors opened. Getting Kane, Snitsky and Dawn out of bed, Masters was the only one left. Not answering the door, Adam tried his cell. Continuing the assault, Amy went back to knocking hard on the door.

Letting the phone ring, Adam waited for Masters to pick up, finally answering after the thirtieth ring.

"Open your door, NOW!" Adam yelled into the phone.

Answering the door, Masters looked at everyone's expressions. Confused, he shook his head.

"What the hell do you want?" Masters asked.

"Urgent meeting is being called. If you can, follow us back to our room. If you fall asleep on the way, we will drag you," Amy said.

"Why can't we go to my room?" Dawn asked, head pillowed on the wall, eyes closed.

"Because our room is the only room you guys wouldn't want to sleep in," Adam said.

"Good point," Dawn said.

Reaching their room, Adam opened the door. Everyone walking inside, they plumped themselves down on the chairs and couches.

"Okay, yeah. Where's Christy? Why is she exempt from this for?" Masters asked.

"Ooo, big word. Now at least we know your I.Q. is at least a three," Kane said towards Masters' comment.

"Can we please not fight. This meeting is about Christy,"

"She's dead, isn't she. Someone killed her, didn't they? And just as soon as I was beginning to like her, too," Dawn said lying down on the couch.

"No, but she might as well as be. She's left the group again. She called to tell me that she's was going to check up on Trish," Amy said.

"You call this urgent?" Snitsky asked. "This couldn't have waited until the morning?"

"No, because the brains of the group is gone…again. Now what do we do?" Amy asked.

"How bout wonder around aimlessly? That sounds like fun," Snitsky said.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this. I was having a program with Paul…for the title," Kane said.

Looking at him like he was crazy, Kane shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm suffering from withdrawal,"

"We don't need her. Her plan is in motion and all we need to do it follow what she told us," Masters said.

Kane and Snitsky turning their heads, they looked at Masters.

"That's probably the smartest thing you'll ever say during your sad existence. Anybody get that on tape? Mark today down on your calendars. Masters said something smart. This is a moment to remember. Let's take a picture. Anybody have a camera?" Snitsky said.

"Dude, you have a personality?" Adam asked, stunned.

"I'm sleep deprived thanks to your girlfriend over there,"

"So we done? I'm tired. I'm leaving whether you guys like it or not," Masters said.

"Fine, go. See the unimportance in this,"

"Okay. Gee, that was easy," Snitsky said.

Both men leaving the room, the remaining three heard snoring. Walking over to the couch, Dawn was fast asleep. Picking her up and placing her over his shoulder, Kane walked out.

Watching Christy walk away, they closed the door. Horribly frustrated, they all took their seats.

"Nerve," Chris said shaking his head.

"As much as I think we should talk about Christy right now, I'm getting the feeling that it would turn into a full-fledged debate on the best name to call her. As much as I would love that, looking at the time, I think we should just forget about what just happened and consider calling it a night," Jay said.

"I think Jay's right," Victoria said.

"Yeah. We've had a long day and instead of getting worked up, I think it's best to turn in," Benoit said.

"I third that motion," Val said.

Getting up from his seat, Chris reached for the blankets they had received from the nurse. Tossing them to every person in the room, they came in handy as cushions. Cracking the window wide open, Stacy returned to her chair.

"Hopefully everyone's comfortable," Chris said.

"As comfortable as we can be sleeping on chairs," Stacy said.

Saying goodnight, each person tried to get comfortable before falling asleep.

Walking into the room, nurse Alexis Carmichael made her way over to Trish. Unhooking the respirator, Trish woke up looking a bit dazed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I'm Alexis Carmichael and I'm your nurse for the time being,"

"And where might I be for you to be my nurse?" Trish asked confused.

"You're at St. Mikes Hospital in New Jersey. You were brought in late last night after suffering a vicious beat down,"

"I see,"

"You don't remember anything, do you? It's probably best. Your breakfast will be here in about ten minutes, okay?"

Looking around the room, she spotted her group mates. Looking to her side, she saw Chris asleep on the chair. Touching his hair, she stroked it.

"Wha-? Yeah, oh sure. That's just fine," Trish said with a smile.

Leaving the room, nurse Carmichael closed the door behind her.

Smiling, Trish couldn't believe the loyalty of her friends. Lifting her left arm, it felt heavy. Turning the covers over, she saw the cast. Trying hard to remember what happened, she reached for her phone on the bedside table. Scrolling through the recent calls, she saw Christy's name.

Closing her eyes, it came back to her. "Those bastards. They're so gonna get it,"

Door swinging open, it disturbed Trish's thoughts. Walking in, nurse Carmichael had breakfast. Handing it to Trish, she smiled and left.

Looking at her plate, she had eggs, milk, orange juice and toast. Happy for not receiving horrible bland food, Trish dug in. Eating her breakfast, at the corner of her eye she saw Chris twitch. Reaching over, she held his hand.

Twitching again, Chris shifted his position. Opening his eyes, he rolled over to check on Trish. Seeing her upright and awake, Chris pinched himself.

"OW!" Chris yelled loud enough to wake the others up.

"Jesus, what's wrong?" Val asked.

"Nothing. I just pinched myself,"

"And why is that?" Jay asked.

"Because I thought that Trish was awake, upright and eating,"

Taking a look at Trish, the group immediately got up from their seats. Walking over, they crowded around the bed.

"Chris, you dumbass. She is awake, upright and eating," Jay said.

Jolting up and looking over, Chris saw Trish awake, upright and eating. Reaching for her tray, Chris took it and handed it off to Benoit.

"Hold this for a second,"

Putting his hands on her cheeks, he leaned in. Lips touching, Chris kissed her with everything he had. Pulling back, Trish was left breathless. Getting the tray back from Benoit, Chris placed it in the hands of Trish.

Exhaling, he smiled. "Hi baby,"

"Hi," Trish said laughing.

"So how you feelin'?" Victoria asked.

"Well, when I woke up, I had forgot everything. I didn't know what happened last night or that I had a cast on my left arm,"

"You remember now, right?" Benoit asked.

"Yeah. Before Chris woke you guys up, I checked my phone. I put it together from there," Trish said taking a bite of her toast. "What I really want to know is did you guys actually sleep here overnight?"

"Yeah. The doctor allowed us so we took the opportunity," Val said.

"Aww, I feel so loved," Trish said with a smile.

"You should because you are," Chris said.

Looking at Trish's breakfast, Jay got hungry. "Who's hungry?"

"Always on cue. You'll be fine, right Trish?" Benoit asked.

"Oh yeah. You guys go, I'll survive,"

Walking out, they went to get their breakfast. Leaving Trish alone, she continued eating.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

"While getting our food, we debated on this," Victoria said.

"Debated what?" Trish asked.

"Last night, Christy came over to see how you were doing. She claimed that Amy brainwashed her and that she's sorry," Chris said.

"Oh, so that was her? I thought I remembered something like that,"

"Do you believe her?" Stacy asked.

"I really don't know if I should. I mean-if she was able to keep the same story, then maybe,"

"You are too forgiving," Jay said.

"I'm not saying that we should ask her to join the group or anything. I just like giving people the benefit of the doubt,"

"Do you mind filling us in. You know, on what happened last night?" Val asked.

"I remember walking over to her car. She was there all alone then she punched me. I don't know where the rest of them came from but I'm guessing that they were hiding somewhere,"

"Crafty little bastards, aren't they?" Benoit said.

"What I don't understand is why they did it. Do they think we're gonna sit on our asses and mope?" Jay asked.

"Maybe. Who knows what goes on in their heads. And quite frankly, I don't want to know," Val added.

"Now deliberately changing the subject, don't you guys have house shows to attend? Not that I'm pushing you away, I actually like all this attention," Trish said.

"We didn't tell you?" Chris said furrowing his brow.

"Nope,"

"Seems like it would be the first thing we would mention. Anyway, Val called Vince last night and told him the situation. I'm staying with you next week while they go to Raw. After, they're all gonna come back to Toronto,"

"I'm going home?" Trish asked, hopeful.

"Yes and no. You're gonna stay in the hospital a little longer," Stacy said. "You're gonna be airlifted to Toronto. It's the best way to recoup and plus, your lungs are still weak,"

"I see. At least I'll be back home. You guys are gonna stay for the week?"

"Not the whole week. Just until before the house shows start," Benoit said.

"Yeah. Coming to Toronto will give Jay and me a reason to visit the folks," Val said.

"That and so I can go tell Adams's parents their son's a prick," Jay said.

"Yeah, they'll enjoy that," Trish said, smiling.

"I'm sure they will," Jay replied.

"Not to go back there, but I think we should talk about strategy," Victoria said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Taking a moment to think, Jay thought of something.

"We could…ah, no. Or how bout…? No. What about…? I've got nothing," Jay said.

"We notice that," Benoit said.

Thinking, an idea came from the least likely source.

"How bout we set up a direct satellite feed from my hospital room? We cut a promo while you guys do it too," Trish said.

"Not a bad idea," Chris said. "That's why I love you,"

"Because I'm devious, vengeful and conniving?"

Exhaling dreamily, Chris nodded his head. "Yeah. No, but honestly, that's a really good idea,"

"Or you could cut through their promo. Knowing them, they would just because they're so proud of what they did," Victoria said.

"That's an idea. A very good one, actually," Benoit said scratching his stubbly beard.

"Or how bout something better? We attack a certain someone because this certain someone had a certain idea to hurt another curtain someone," Jay said.

"I think I follow you, but I'm not sure," Chris said. "Are you saying we attack a certain someone who had a certain idea to do a certain something to a certain someone but was certainly too terrified to do this certain deed that this certain someone got help from a certain group?"

"We've lost you, Chris," Val said.

Jay snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's exactly it,"

"Mind filling us in?" Stacy asked.

"They're saying that you should plan an attack on Christy since she did this to me," Trish said from her bed.

Turning their heads, both Chris and Jay looked at Trish. "How'd you know?" Jay asked.

"Get out of our minds, woman," Chris said.

"How could I not? Before you had that crush on Vicki, Jay, you and Chris came as a package. And over time I began to understand all the weird things you guys say thinking it's coded and that I wouldn't understand," Trish said with a smirk.

"So the time when we were talking about the most bangable women in the company, which was you three, naturally, you understood?" Chris asked.

"The whole thing,"

"Is that what you guys honestly talk about?" Victoria asked.

"We should really consider it a compliment, actually," Trish said.

"Well, it's not just us. Val and Benoit have weighed their opinions on this too," Jay said.

Looking at Val and Benoit, they tried to maintain an innocent look. Avoiding eye contact, they stared at the floor.

"For what it's worth, we agree with the whole debate," Val said.

"I think it's obvious that it's you three because, well for one, you're not Amy. Two, you're not manly. Three, all three of you are the prettiest by far. Four, you're names don't rhyme with 'Whorie.' And five, you're not Amy," Benoit added.

"Five very interesting and thought provoking points," Victoria said.

"Anyone else worth mentioning who has had a say in this?" Stacy asked.

Looking at the floor, Jay mumbled something.

"What? Could you speak a little louder?" Victoria asked.

Mumbling a bit louder, it was still incoherent.

"A little bit more there, honey,"

"The whole men's locker room," Jay said.

"So the whole men's locker room thinks we're the most bangable?" Stacy asked.

"Yes'm. Well, except for Paul who said that Chyna was the most bangable…and for Teddy Long who said that Mae…Young was…the most…bangable," Jay said, disgusted.

"He's got a thing for eighty year old women?" Trish asked.

"We guess so," Chris said, looking queasy. "We don't know why he's got a thing for her. I mean-why would he want an old women whom-,"

"Please stop right there," Trish said.

"Oh thank god. I didn't even want to picture that,"

"Moving on…who's hungry?" Jay asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Appropriate. You saved us from an awkward moment," Chris said.

"You see my point exactly. It was either that or 'Who wants to go skydiving!'" Jay replied.

"Very commendable of you to say something like that," Benoit said.

"I think I'm gonna take you up on that offer," Val said walking out of the room quite quickly.

Seeing the looks on the women's faces, the men decided to follow Val and run out of the room.

Taking a seat next to Trish's bed, Victoria and Stacy sat down. "You seem very fine with this," Stacy commented.

"What can I say? I go weak at the knees at a compliment. It's not like we don't do it," Trish said.

"True, but I like giving them heat for it," Victoria said with a smile.

Reaching behind, Trish tried to fluff her pillow. Struggling deeply, Stacy offered to help.

"Here, let me get that," Stacy said fixing the pillow.

"Thanks. Damn cast. I'm so handicapped now,"

"Do you need anything else?" Victoria asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore but I'm alright,"

Walking back into the room, the guys were back with food. Trays of fries, pizza, burgers and drinks, they offered it to the women.

"Who wants pizza and a Diet Coke?" Jay asked.

Taking the tray, Victoria sat back down in her seat.

"Burger, fries and Iced Tea?" Benoit asked.

Raising her hand, Benoit gave Stacy the tray.

"You're okay, right Trish?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'll just steal out of your plate,"

Moving over slightly, Trish made room on her bed for Chris. Sitting down, Chris began eating his burger. Looking at his tray, Trish took a few fries.

"So what's our plan?" Trish asked.

"Our plan is making sure you get healthy and stay safe," Chris said.

"I know that one. I mean the other one,"

"Direct satellite feed during their promo, a promo of ours and we beat up Christy at dawn," Jay said.

"Dawn? Really? You know, cause I was thinking sometime after the show. Preferably not too late since an impending flight to Toronto is at stake," Val said.

"Okay, fine. We attack Christy at high noon. No wait, low tide, mid-morning, dusk…ah, fuck it. After the show," Jay said.

"Oh, don't forget the plan to say 'Hi' to Adam's parents. Make sure you make them feel guilty about raising a prick son," Trish said.

"Will do," Jay said.

"Chris, have you called Vince yet?" Val asked.

"Damn, I forgot. I'll call him when I arrive in Toronto,"

Hearing a knock at the door, it opened to reveal nurse Carmichael on the other side. Greeting everybody in the room, she stood beside Trish.

"How you holdin' up, honey?" nurse Carmichael asked.

"Not bad. I have my friends and I'm just a bit sore,"

"Really? No fall-outs? Damn. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the helicopter is ready to take you home,"

"Is there room for me?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I told them to send over an extra large helicopter,"

"So I guess this is goodbye for now?" Trish said.

"You don't want to keep it waiting. We'll see you soon Trish," Stacy said.

"Someone will be around for the satellite hook-up. So there's nothing to worry about," Benoit said.

"We'll see you guys later," Chris said.

Being wheeled out, Trish yelled from the hall. "Be careful on Monday!"

Yelling back, Stacy replied. "We will!"

Taking the elevator up to the roof, they loaded Trish into the helicopter. Chris following after, they closed the door. Waving from the pad, nurse Carmichael said bye to Chris and Trish. Waving back, Chris hoped she saw it.

Finishing up her breakfast in the hotel's restaurant, Christy got up from her seat. Reaching into her purse, she took out a ten as the tip. Placing it on the table, she began walking towards the exit. Seeing Amy and them sitting right by it, she hit a snag. Unable to find another way out, she took and deep breath a hoped they wouldn't see her.

Walking right past the table, she felt a tug at her arm. It was Amy.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Amy said.

Scoffing, Christy rolled her eyes. "You so know why,"

"So how's Trish?" Adam asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're legitimately concerned," Amy said.

"We are? I thought we wanted to know how much damage was done to her," Masters said.

Sharing looks, both Kane and Snitsky raised a hand. Connecting with each side of his head, they hit Masters for the dumb comment.

"I see the group hasn't changed," Christy said, looking at Masters.

"Why won't you tell us?" Adam asked.

"Because I don't trust you guys,"

Getting up from her seat, Dawn walked over to Christy. Putting an arm around her shoulder, she tried to coax the answer out of her.

"I'm your friend, right?"

"That all depends on whether you're playing me to get the answer,"

Taking her arm off of Christy's shoulder, Dawn sat back down in her seat. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at the group.

"I tried. She's not a guy, okay? It doesn't work as well, unless they're lesbian. You're not a lesbian, are you?" Dawn asked Christy, slitting her eyes.

"No,"

"Okay then. I tried,"

"You want to know how Trish is doing? She's just fine," Christy said, breathing quickly.

"You're lying," Amy said.

"No, I'm not. You can't prove anything,"

"You were breathing quite quickly when you said she was fine. That seems a bit suspicious, don't you think, Adam?"

"Actually, I do, Amy,"

"I don't," Masters chimed in. "She's just finally noticed how incredibly hot I am,"

Raising their hands again, Kane and Snitsky hit Masters in the side of the head.

"Do you ever think something you don't say?" Snitsky asked.

"What I think is that you're coming on to me," Masters said.

Raising his hand, Snitsky looked at Kane. "Please let me do this?"

Exhaling, Kane nodded. "Fine. I can't wait until this is all over. First thing I do, after my program with Paul…for the title, I'm so asking for a match against you, Masters,"

Raising his hand and with a huge smile, Snitsky gave Masters a hard whack to the back of his head.

"She's hooked to a respirator, isn't she?" Adam said.

Not answering, Adam guessed right. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Yes, fine you're right. Happy?" Christy said raising her voice. "That and a broken left arm,"

"That's it?" Adam said. "We have to try harder next time,"

Walking away, Christy got pulled back again.

"Where you goin'? Come on, sit down and join the group," Amy said.

"Please tell me the benefits of doing so,"

"Because if you don't, we will use this information you just gave us against you,"

"Blackmail?"

"Yes. You see, it is very simple. You dearly want Trish and the rest of them to forgive you, but they won't when they find out that you're the one who told us about her symptoms," Amy said. "And once they find that out, they will never believe you,"

"So the benefit is you don't get ratted out. You leave, your ass is grass," Adam said.

Unable to believe what she got herself into, Christy sat down. Shaking her head, she was mad at herself. "I'm so gonna regret this,"

"Don't say that," Adam said. "It's time to talk strategy,"


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

"How you holdin' up? Do you need anything? Thirsty? Hungry?" Chris asked Trish.

"Baby I'm fine. Well, as fine as I could be with a broken arm and the fact that I need to be hooked up to a respirator at night," Trish said reassuring Chris.

"Don't hesitate. If there's something you need, I'll go get it. Even if I have to drive for five hours to get it, I will,"

"Actually, come to think of it, there is something that I need,"

"What?"

"You," Trish said, patting her bed.

Smiling, Chris walked over. Sitting down, Trish placed her head on his shoulder. "Aside from me, are you sure you don't need anything?"

Moving his head closer, their lips met. Kissing down her mouth to her neck, they were both startled by the loud knock at the door. Walking in, Chris and Trish noticed the men. Roadies from the company, they set-up the satellite feed. Saying nothing, they left the room.

"That was quite weird," Chris said.

"I know. Not even a 'hello'. Anyway, where were we again?"

"I think I had my lips attached to your wondrous neck," Chris said going back to adoring the same spot on Trish.

Sending her into a frenzy, his constant kisses were driving her wild. Looking at the clock, it was nine. Not wanting Chris to stop, she whimpered and pushed him away. Wondering if he did something wrong, he pouted.

Kissing it away, Trish smiled. "As much as I would love for you to continue, Raw's on,"

"Oh yeah. That show that cuts through our make-out sessions. I remember," Chris said with a smile.

Reaching for the controller, Trish found the broadcast.

Standing in the ring, Jay held the mic. With the rest of his group members behind him, he looked straight into the camera. Waiting for the chants to die down, he slit his eyes.

"Last week, after the show was over, one of our members was brutally attacked by Edge and his posse. Trish was lead to believe that Christy, who had recently left the group, wanted to show her something in the garage. All of you may be saying that Trish was stupid to do something like that, but you see, Trish is a good woman who likes to give people the benefit of the doubt. After five minutes of waiting for her return back to the locker room, she didn't, so we went to look for her. We found her bloodied, battered and bruised on the garage floor. Being taken to the hospital, she was diagnosed with a fractured left arm and weak lungs. ARE YOU HAPPY Adam? You beat her within an inch of her life. You should be very proud. Everyone give Adam a hand,"

The crowd booing heavily, the group smiled.

"You hear that? You hear that Adam? They all fucking hate your guts. You've got no friends and only enemies. I can assure you that Trish will be back to KICK YOUR ASS with all of us right behind her. Chris and Trish may not be here, but they just might make an appearance tonight. Watch out Adam," Jay said with a huge smirk.

Dropping the mic, they left the ring.

"You hear that, Adam? Trish and Chris are here…somewhere," Dawn said, paranoid. "Are you happy now? We're all gonna get killed,"

"You actually believe him? I know Jay well enough to know that he's bluffing. This is what he wanted to do. What is she gonna do? Come down to the ring with an I.V. tube sticking out of her arm? Please. They will not be here tonight," Adam assured his team.

"I don't know. Out of all of you, I've known Trish the longest and she's been known to do things even when injured. I think we should just be a bit more careful than usual," Amy said.

"They're coming to get me, I know it," Christy said. "I'm not going out there tonight. I can't. God only knows what they could have rigged up. Something could fall on me…like an anvil,"

"An anvil? Even I'm not that stupid. There's no such thing as anvils," Masters said.

Looking around, Masters was waiting to get hit. Seeing both Snitsky and Kane at the other end of the room, he felt safe. Having both Amy and Dawn beside him, he perked up. Raising their hands, they connected with each side on his head, giving him a hard whack.

Shaking his head at Masters, Adam stood up. "Look, they will not be here, no anvils will fall from the sky and nothing will happen to us. Our promo is on in three minutes. I think we should get going,"

Getting up and walking towards the door, they exited and made their way to the ring.

Standing in the ring, the crowd started up with a chant of "We want Trish!" Getting fed up with the loyalty for the 'Sexy Beasts', Adam got livid.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" Adam yelled into the mic.

Getting offended by his remark, the crowd became rowdy. Throwing cups, paper and food, it littered the ring. Continuing with the chants, Adam smiled.

"We want Trish. We want Trish," Adam said mockingly. "Trish ain't coming. Chant all you want. We beat her within an inch of her life. She's probably hooked up to a respirator to help her from dying we hurt her so bad. Even if she doesn't croak, don't expect her back anytime soon. She's injured beyond belief. We did so much damage-,"

Hearing a familiar voice, the crowd popped. Adam and his group members astonished, they all turned their attention to the Titian Tron.

"Hey guys. Oh, is this a bad time? We're so sorry that we didn't notice that. You guys continue. No, really. At a loss for words? I'm not you motherfucking, scum-sucking, 'we-can't-take-Trish-out-so-lets-ambush-her', friends of Satan pile of sorry shits. You guys are unbelievable. Did you honestly think that I wasn't gonna come back? Do you not know me that well? I'm a fighter and I will be back, isn't that right Chris?"

Camera panning to the left, Chris was in the shot. Crowd popping for him, he smiled. "Hey guys. Didn't think I was here, did you? Thought that I would just mope around and turn all soft, didn't you? Come on, admit it. I'm gonna make this short. In a few weeks time, Trish will make her return. Next week, I'll be back to kick your sorry asses. But for the time being, for one night only, Shelton Benjamin and Steven Richards are honorary members,"

Getting ambushed by the 'Sexy Beasts' with Shelton and Steven, Adam and his group tried to get away. Escaping, everybody was out of the ring except for Adam. Backing away from the fight and up the ramp, Adam was left alone. Being surrounded, the group pounced. Battered and bloody, the attack stopped. Lying limp in the ring, they left and walked up the ramp. Crowd cheering, they chanted 'Sexy Beasts'.

Paramedics coming to his aid, Adam was put into a stretcher. Being wheeled backstage, he went straight into an ambulance. Sirens blaring, he was taken to the closest hospital.

"That was fun," Shelton said.

"I know. That was one hell of a rush," Steven said. "Maybe we should start up our own stable,"

"It was really cool of Chris to do that," Shelton said.

"Chris is a great guy and if it wasn't for you two, our plan that one week wouldn't have worked to perfection," Jay said.

"So true," Steven said. "So how's Trish doing?"

"She's doing great. Upbeat about everything and her injuries aren't as bad as Adam would like to think they are," Val said.

"Alright. We're gonna get going. Get out of your hair," Shelton said.

"Wait, before you do. I have one question," Victoria said. "Most bangable,"

"You, Stacy and Trish," Steven said nonchalantly.

"They found out about the debate? Sucks for you," Shelton said, smiling.

"We take it as a compliment," Stacy said smiling.

"We'll see you guys later," Steven said walking through the door.

"Later Stevie," Benoit said.

"Bye Shelty," Val said closing the door.

"Final bit of business before we leave…take care of Christy," Jay said sadistically.

Agreeing, they reached for their bags. Walking out the door, they went straight to the garage. Fisting his keys, Jay pulled them out from his pocket. Unlocking the door, they got in and waited for Christy.

Watching the door open a couple of times, none of the people walking through was her. Peaking her head out the window, Victoria spotted her car still in her spot.

"She's still here. That's all I can tell you," Victoria said.

"When's our flight leave?" Stacy asked.

"Not until one. We have time, don't worry," Benoit said.

Swinging open, finally the person they wanted walked through. Waiting until her back was to them, they got out of the car. Sneaking up behind her, Victoria hit first. Falling to the ground, the rest of the group began administering blows to her torso, legs and arms. Giving her final kicks to the head, they left.

Getting back into the car, Jay drove off.

Not entirely knocked out, Christy reached for her purse. Patting the surrounding area, she felt the material. Digging deep, she found her phone. Number on speed dial, Christy called Amy.

"Amy…garage, floor, attacked,"

Succumbing to her injuries, Christy was knocked out.

Walking in the halls of Philadelphia International airport, they were looking for their terminal. Checking the ticket again, Benoit huffed.

"Terminal three is the other way,"

"But we just came from there and didn't see anything," Jay said.

"But these are international flights. I'm pretty sure a flight to Toronto isn't international," Benoit replied.

"Would it kill you to ask?" Victoria said.

"It's a blow to my pride and sense of direction,"

"Dude, you know and we know your sense of direction sucks. Don't even," Val said.

"Fuck pride. I'm gonna ask," Victoria said.

Walking up to security, she smiled. "Excuse me, do you know where terminal three is?"

Pointing the opposite way, he nodded his head. "It's that way, ma'am,"

"Thank you very much," Victoria said. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes. You've killed my pride, you're aware of that, right?"

"You'll live,"

"Just for that, I'm gonna make sure I embarrass you guys on the plane," Jay said.

"Jay, there's no possible way to do something incredibly stupid on a plane without getting thrown off," Stacy said.

"Oh you just watch. I've been planning this for months," Jay said with an evil grin.

"Um, steward? May I have another pillow please?" Jay asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but you've taken all of the pillows. There's none left for the other passengers,"

"Okay, then. Can I have another blanket?"

"You've managed to use those too,"

"I guess this'll do,"

Looking at his group mates, Jay smiled. "So how do you like it?"

Having made a huge fort out of pillows and blankets, the group was embarrassed. Hands on their faces, they shook their heads.

"Thank god this is only an hour flight," Victoria said.

"That's what you get for messing with my pride. You get me making a huge fort-,"

"And an ass out of yourself," Benoit said.

"I wasn't done. As I was saying, you get me making a huge fort in public,"

"Alright. Then we get you making an ass out of yourself in public instead of in private," Benoit said.

"Touché,"

"For what it's worth, can we at least join you?" Stacy asked.

"My fort only," Jay said, sticking out his tongue. Ducking his head, he went back inside. Placing a sign, it read 'No Visitors'.

"His fort only, eh?" Val said. "We'll see about that,"

Reaching over, he took two pillows off the top of the fort. Handing them to the girls, he took another two pillows for Benoit and himself. Looking up and seeing his roof missing, Jay stood up.

"MY ROOF!"

"Welcome to Toronto. If everybody would stay seated and fasten their belts, we'll be landing shortly," the pilot said over the intercom.

Signing her release forms, Trish was able to go home. Had promised to wait, Chris and Trish sat in the lobby.

"You don't think the plane got delayed, do you?" Trish asked.

"If it did, they would have called us. They'll be here soon,"

"What if…you know, Adam and them…,"

"With the way they left him in the ring, the rest of the group wouldn't even dare. Trust me,"

"Hope you're right," Trish said holding Chris' hand.

Hearing familiar voices from down the hall, both recognized the tone. Feeling better that they were okay, Trish ran down the hall to meet up with her friends. Hugging everybody, she smiled.

"What are you doing out of your bed?" Val asked, concerned.

"I've been released. I'm going home and you guys are coming,"

"No. We couldn't impose on you like that," Benoit said.

"Of course you can. I have more than enough room and really, where else are you guys gonna stay?"

"At a hotel?" Jay said as an obvious answer.

"No, you guys are staying with me. It's settled,"

"Come on guys. Don't fight it. You know how good she is at persuading. Just give in," Chris said.

"Alright, we'll stay with you. But as soon as we see the slightest bit of-," Stacy said.

"Nothing. This is gonna be fun," Trish said.

Exiting the hospital, the five of them went with Jay while Chris led the way with Trish joining him. Driving down the highway and finally exiting, they were in residential areas. Taking lefts and rights, Chris pulled into Trish's neighbourhood. With Jay right behind him the whole time, they both pulled into Trish's driveway.

Getting their bags out from the truck, they walked up the porch steps and into her house. Nice and breezy as opposed to outside, they group cooled down.

"Damn it's humid out there," Jay said. "I don't remember Toronto being this hot,"

"I know. We've been having a heat wave since May," Trish said. "You can place your bags down anywhere,"

Walking deeper into her house, they sat down in her den. Two thirty in the morning, everybody was quite tired. Sleepy-eyed and exhausted, sleeping was the first option.

"All is needed to know is that I've got five rooms so Val and Ben, there's no worry about sleeping together," Trish said, grinning.

"Damn. And I was looking forward to bunking with Chris," Val said.

"Former porn star or not, I don't roll that way," Benoit said.

"Gimmick. GIMMICK!"

Walking back to the foyer, everyone picked up their bags. Ascending up the stairs, the men were first. Women lingering behind, they were heard laughing.

"So you're telling me that Jay made a fort on the plane?" Trish asked.

"Yup. With all the pillows and blankets on the plane," Stacy said.

"The whole nine yards. Fine, we were embarrassed but the least he could have done was allow us into his fort which he didn't," Victoria said. "So Val took the pillows from his roof. You should have seen his face. Jay stood up and yelled 'MY ROOF!' It was so funny,"

Hearing the story from up the stairs, Chris looked at Jay. Smiling, he shook his head. "I can't believe you did it. You have been talking about that for years and when you finally decide to do it, I'm not on the flight?"

"They hurt my pride. It was time to unleash that," Jay said.

"You got to do that again sometime. Anyway man, night,"

"Night Chris,"

Knocking on Val and Benoit's doors, Chris said his final goodnights. Seeing the girls on his way back to his room, Chris smiled. "Night ladies,"

"Night Chris," Victoria and Stacy said in unison.

Making it to his room, Trish was already in bed. Closing the door and turning off the lights, Chris got in right beside her. Hugging her close, Chris kissed her ear. "Night baby,"

Smiling, Trish hummed her appreciation. "Night Chris,"


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Aroma of coffee filling her lungs, Trish woke up to a bright ray of light streaming into her room. Rolling around, Chris wasn't there. Seeing the door open and hearing noises coming from downstairs, she had an inkling of where he could have been.

Putting on her robe, Trish made her way down the stairs. Peaking into the kitchen, she found Chris making breakfast. Table set with seven places with toast, eggs and bacon on everyone's plate, he was making coffee.

Spotting Trish in the doorway, Chris was glowing. "Breakfast is served,"

"Morning baby," Trish said while giving Chris his morning kiss. "It looks amazing, but where are our guests?"

"That's the problem. They all seem quite deep into their sleep,"

Grabbing Chris' hand, she lead him around the house. "I have an idea. My cousins would always do this to me whenever we had a sleepover,"

Looking through the toy chest in the basement, Trish found what she was searching for. Pulling out two water guns, she handed one to Chris.

"Make sure to fill it up with cold water," Trish said.

Smiling ear to ear, Chris kissed Trish on the cheek. "You have quite an evil streak going, don't you? You are turning more and more into me…Ryan,"

"You're so gonna regret that," Trish said as Chris ran up the stairs.

Catching Chris in the kitchen filling up the water gun, Trish walked right up to him. Hugging, she kissed the small of his bare back. Shuddering the slightest, Chris turned around, smiling.

"I was gonna regret that?"

"No, this," Trish said, spraying Chris with water.

Face wet and hair dripping, Chris stood there, mouth agape. "I'm giving you a two second head start. I'm bringing my gun with me full with cold water at your request. If you're not careful, you will get wet. I'm gonna get you in, 1, 2,"

Gun in hand, Trish quickly made her way up the stairs. Chris right on her tail, she ran into their bedroom. Following right behind her, Chris had Trish cornered. Walking backwards, she bumped into the bed. Falling down onto it, Chris made his move. Spraying her with water, he jumped onto the queen-size bed. Lying on top of Trish, Chris just looked at her. Face and hair wet, he just smiled.

Unable to resist, Chris leaned in. Passionately kissing, he pulled back. "I told you I would get you,"

"Not fair. You run faster than me. You don't have boobs to carry around," Trish said, pouting.

Kissing the pout away, Chris rolled his eyes. "You're just mad that I got you. You know, we should do this more often,"

"In the house? No, see, that's what backyards are for,"

"But what about what you did to me in the kitchen?"

"That doesn't count because I was teaching you a lesson. That's a different story,"

"Then that means this one doesn't count because I was doing the same," Chris said with a smile.

"God, I love it when you smile,"

"I love it when you call my name," Chris said, smirking.

"How long was that? Twenty minutes before something filthy came out of your mouth? Why aren't I surprised?"

"Because it wouldn't be me otherwise,"

Looking at the clock, it was nearly noon. Pushing him up and arms at either side, Chris whimpered. "You don't love me anymore?"

"You are horrible. Chris, it's almost noon, everyone's still asleep, the food's getting cold and we have Raw to attend later,"

Rolling off and falling hard on the bed, Chris outstretched his arms. Placing one hand on Trish's tummy, he slowly caressed her.

"Tease," Trish said getting up from bed.

"Damn. And I was so close, too,"

Smiling, Trish motioned for Chris to get up. "Come on, get your gun. It's spraying time,"

Walking over to Jay and Victoria's room first, they quietly stepped inside. Making it over to the bed, they aimed. Pointing right at their heads, they both released the trigger. Sputtering and rolling around, Victoria opened her eyes. Vision setting, she saw the dripping guns in their hands. Saying nothing, she got up and walked over to her bag. Pulling out a small towel, she dried her face. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head.

"You guys are horrible,"

"Good morning to you too," Trish said, smirking.

"Was this Chris' idea?"

Feeling offended, Chris pouted. Placing a dramatic hand to his heart, his eyes grew wide. "As if this face would ever think of something so cruel,"

"Okay, so it was Trish. Either way, it was childish,"

"You're just jealous cause you're wet," Trish said, childishly.

"So what are we gonna do about Jay?" Victoria asked

"Leave him. We'll get him later," Chris said.

Exiting the room, the next victim was Stacy. All three walking in, they crowded her bed.

Aiming, they released. Shot straight at her head, Stacy jolted up. Rubbing her eyes, she was confused.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Morning Stace," Trish said.

"Water guns? This a normal tradition or something?"

"Oh yeah, quite old. Blame my cousins,"

"So it wasn't Chris' idea. Shocking,"

"Hey! Does this face look like it would think of a plan quite as devious as this?" Chris said, pouting once again.

Laughing, Stacy smiled. "Yeah," Looking at Victoria, her face seemed wet too. "Same wake-up?"

"Yup. Same twisted, evil plan," Victoria said handing Stacy her towel.

"What about Jay?"

"Still sound asleep," Chris said.

"Come, join the dark side. Benoit and Val are next," Trish said.

Getting out of bed, Stacy followed the rest of them out of her room. Sleeping on his stomach, they improvised. Agreeing to squirt in Benoit's ears, they pulled the trigger. Quickly reaching for his ears, Benoit rolled around.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Morning Ben," Chris said, dripping water on Benoit's arm.

"You know that's evil, right?" Benoit said.

"Oh yeah, we know. But it's fun, too!" Chris said.

Pointing to Chris, he shook his head. "This must have been your idea,"

"Who me? Little 'ol me? Impossible,"

"Actually, you can thank my cousins,"

Shocked, Benoit pointed at Trish in astonishment. "You? This was your devious plan? The injured one?"

"Yeah, me. Let's go. We still have Val and Jay. And plus, breakfast has been ready since eleven thirty,"

Looking at the clock, it showed twelve fifteen. Looking back at Chris and Trish, the group was puzzled.

"We fooled around for about twenty minutes," Chris said, nonchalantly.

"You did the deed in twenty minutes?" Victoria asked. "That must suck,"

"Not like that, you dirty-minded people," Trish said. "Now seriously, let's go wake-up Val,"

Turning around, someone was blocking the doorway. Standing in his boxers, Val rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he noticed the guns. "What are you guys doing with those?"

Sharing quick looks, Chris and Trish squirted Val. Standing still, Val looked at himself. Head and torso wet, he laughed. "Nicely done,"

"Finally. Someone who enjoys a good joke," Chris said.

"Where's Jay?" Val asked.

"Still asleep," Victoria said.

Smiling evilly, Val stepped aside. "He's next, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah," Chris said, excitedly.

Stepping back inside Jay's room, the group noted his position. Left leg dangling off the bed, right arm outstretched and drooling off the left side of his mouth.

"I always wondered why his mouth was wet in the mornings," Victoria said.

Shuddering, Chris pulled the covers completely off. Sleeping in his boxers, Jay snorted.

"I always knew I heard pig sounds," Victoria added. "It's all making sense now,"

Aiming at his boxers, Chris shot. Nozzle pointed at Jay's head, Trish released. Moving a bit higher, Chris squirted water into his navel. Mouth opening, Trish aimed. Twisting and turning, Jay rolled off the bed. Falling face first, he woke up. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the group. Everyone laughing, Jay felt his body. Wet, he was confused.

Standing up, he saw the water guns. Shaking his head, he singled out Trish. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Does this face look-,"

"Oh get off your high horse. He was talking about me," Trish said, playfully hitting Chris in the chest.

"Evil schemes seem to be your forte now," Jay said.

"Thanks to you and Chris,"

"Breakfast is ready. It's quite cold, but it's still there," Chris said, proudly.

"What are we having?" Benoit asked.

Cleaning his ears, Chris was confused. "Wait, who just asked that?"

"I did,"

"Seems like a question Jay would ask,"

"Ha ha. Funny Chris. Fine. If you're so used to routine…what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast and cold coffee," Chris said proudly.

"Actually, by this time, I think they're all cold," Trish said.

"Oh well. We'll microwave it then," Chris said.

"Okay, ew," Victoria said. "That's just gross,"

"We'll settle for eating them cold," Val said.

"Alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's eat," Chris said.

Looking for a change of clothes, Jay stayed behind. "You guys go. I'm gonna change,"

"We'll see you downstairs," Stacy said.

"Chris, these are really good," Victoria said, eating more of her eggs.

Brimming with pride, Chris smiled. "Thank you. Anybody want any more?"

"Is there any need to ask?" Jay said.

"Dumb question, I agree. So what do you want?"

"Scrambled eggs are fine,"

"Coming right up," Chris said getting out of his seat. Walking over to the refrigerator, he took out two eggs. Door still open, he turned his head. "Anybody else want while I'm here?"

"We're fine Chris, thanks," Val said.

"More coffee, anyone?" Trish asked looking at the empty pot.

"Won't hurt," Benoit said.

Turning the tap on, Trish filled up the pot. Placing it on one of the smaller heads, she turned the stove on. Sitting back down, the phone rang. Running over to the den, Trish searched for the phone. Looking under pillows and papers, she found it sitting in the charger. Picking it up, she was shocked to hear the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trish. This is Vince,"

"Oh, hi Mr. McMahon. How are you doing?" Trish said, looking at her friends at the table. Sharing the same looks, everyone was wondering why Vince called.

"Quite fine. Family's great and I'm a grandfather. Not to be rude, but I didn't call for a friendly chat. This is about Raw tonight. I'm calling you to inform you that you and your stable are banned from the arena,"

"May I ask why?"

"You may, but I'm not going to tell you just yet. To be fair, Adam and his stable are also banned. Just watch Raw tonight and you'll all find out,"

"Okay," Trish said, still confused.

"Oh, by the way, how are you feeling?"

"Well since I'm home the respirator is gone, but I still have a cast. Do you want to talk to Chris since you wanted him to call?"

"No no. I just wanted to know how you were doing, that's all. Okay then, enjoy the free day. Goodbye Trish," Vince said hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Stacy asked.

"Vince has banned us from the arena tonight. And Adam too,"

"Did he say why?" Benoit asked.

"No, that's the weird thing. All he said was to make sure we watch Raw,"

"So we wait. What's the big deal?" Jay said, nosily eating his eggs.

Pilling into Trish's car, all seven of them went for a drive. Jay driving, Val was in the passengers seat. Squishing in the back, Victoria sat, with Stacy on Benoit's lap while Trish on Chris. Remembering the route, Jay and Val talked amongst themselves, telling each other which way to go.

"So you're telling me that you two, the one's who don't live in Toronto anymore, remember exactly where Adam's parents live?" Trish asked.

"It's kinda hard to forget. They live right next to a sex shop. How else do you think Adam turned out the way he did?" Jay said.

"Of course you would remember a sex shop," Victoria said sarcastically.

"Um, Jay? Are you sure you're going the right way?" Val asked.

"Yeah. I used to take this path all the time. It's a shortcut,"

"Oh no. Wait a minute. That's a double negative," Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"You and shortcuts don't mix. Remember that one time you said you knew a shortcut through the woods?"

"Yeah. That was a great shortcut. It saved us ten minutes,"

"Noo, it added fifteen minutes. You drove us over a frozen lake. The car stalled and there were wolves right behind us, scratching at the van. If you hadn't thrown out your sandwich, they would have never followed us. We could have gotten out of the car without worry of our legs being bitten off and turned the van around onto the road,"

"That was one glitch,"

"Then there was the other time when you insisted on driving through a cactus patch. You forgot to fill up the tank and we had to push the damn car through the patch. Remember that one, Ben?"

"How could I forget? I think I still have thorns somewhere stuck in me,"

"Fine. Two glitches. That's not bad,"

"Then there was that time with Vicki and I and you were driving-," Stacy began.

"Okay fine. I suck. No more shortcuts for me. But I promise you, this one will work,"

Driving through alleyways, they turned onto residential areas again.

"Oh my god, I see houses," Victoria said jokingly.

"See. Okay, now which one was their house again?"

"The one with the hydrant on the lawn. Blue garage door," Val said.

Spotting the house, Jay took note of the number, 469. Pulling into the driveway, everyone got out. Walking up the small steps to the front door, everyone stood behind Jay and Val. Ringing the doorbell, they waited. Hearing noises from inside the house, someone finally opened the door. Looking at the two men, the older man smiled. Wife joining him at the door, she also recognized Jay and Val.

"Look at you two. We haven't see you since god knows when," Adam's dad, Joseph said.

"How have you two been? Still in wrestling?" Adam's mother, Judy asked.

Astonished, Jay and Val looked at each other. Laughing out loud, everyone looked at Trish. Lulling her laughter to giggles, Val and Jay returned their attention back to Adam's parents.

"It's great to see the both of you too. But we're not here for a visit," Val said.

"We're here to deliver a message. It's about Adam. The both of you have raised a prick for a son," Jay said.

"Yup. Anyway, it was great seeing you two again. Have a nice day," Val said.

Parents smiling, everyone was still astonished. Going back to the car, they got in and drove off. Waving from the porch, Adam's parents went back inside. Looking in the backseat, Val was still shocked. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no clue," Jay said.

"That was creepy. Maybe they don't know the meaning of 'prick'," Stacy said.

"Maybe they thought it was a compliment," Victoria said.

"Have they been living under a rock for two months? They're whole life? How could they not know what Adam's doing?" Chris asked.

"I think we all were thinking that same thing," Benoit said.

"That may have been weird but that line about you guys wrestling was the best," Trish said. Thinking back, she began laughing again.

"The funny thing is, I don't think they got offended by your laugh. What planet do these people live on?" Jay asked.

"God only knows. What time is it?" Val asked.

"Almost six," Stacy said looking at her watch.

"Who's hungry?" Jay asked.

"Do you know where to go?" Trish asked.

"Eh. I'll just drive around until I find a place,"

"You sure? If you take the next right turn, there's a Harvey's down the street,"

"I haven't had Harvey's since the last time I was in Toronto," Val said, excited. "Quick Jay. Turn, turn, turn!"

"Harvey's?" Benoit asked.

"Better than McDonalds, Wendy's and Arby's put together," Chris said.

"Who goes to Arby's anyway?" Victoria asked.

"Idiots?" Val asked.

"Seems about right,"

Finding a space, Jay pulled in. Turning off the car, everyone got out.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Occupying the ring, Vince McMahon had a mic in hand. Waiting for the crowd to quiet down, he looked right into the camera. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled roughly.

"Last week-last week there were two brutal attacks. One you know about and one you don't. Adam or Edge, as you all may know him, got attacked by the 'Sexy Beasts' last week in the ring. But also last week, Christy Hemme got brutally attacked in the garage almost in the same manner as Trish Stratus did two weeks ago. From a fans standpoint, you may all be thinking this is great entertainment, which is what we strive to bring to you every week. But from my standpoint, which is insuring all the workers are safe, this feud-this rivalry has to stop. It has become very personal and people's security is being put on the line. And as a move to ensure it stops, I have banned each member from both parties from the arena to guarantee peace for, at least, one night. Even if one member from the parties decides to show up, him or her will be fired on the spot. No questions asked. Another step into making sure this feud stops is that I am booking a match for Survivor Series. You will see the 'Sexy Beasts' battle Adam and his group in a first ever twelve-man elimination style tag match right here in this very ring. No inter-gender rules into affect. Meaning that men and women will battle each other in the ring if it comes down to that. It will be the final battle. If I see it continuing, I will fire them. Get ready Toronto, you're getting one hell of a match!"

Handing the mic back to the cameraman, Vince left the ring. Crowd cheering, they approved of Vince's announcement. Reaching the curtains, he saluted the crowd before walking backstage.

Still in Philadelphia, Amy, Dawn, Masters, Snitsky and Kane were in Christy and Adam's shared hospital room. Watching Raw, they were all shocked by the announcement made by Vince. Confused by the cryptic message Vince left earlier, it all made sense.

"So we're finally having an equal battle," Adam said coolly.

"Is a twelve-man tag match possible?" Dawn asked.

"In Vince's world, anything is," Kane said.

"So I guess I'm not in it," Christy said from her bed. With bruises and a broken nose, she was in no shape to fight.

"Neither is Trish. So it all equals out," Snitsky said.

"Hate to sound negative, but I don't think we're gonna win," Dawn said.

"You're doubting the group!" Adam asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah. Look at who we have," Dawn said pointing to Masters.

In the corner of the room, everyone spotted Masters. Playing with fish in a tank, he was mimicking their moves.

"We're on it," Kane and Snitsky said in unison. Looking at each other, they knew what had to be done. Walking over to Masters, they raised their hands and hit him on both sides of his head.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't say anything,"

"That was for being yourself," Snitsky said.

"Out of all the guys, you had to pick him?" Amy asked Adam.

"I thought he was a good find. Sue me, why don't you?"

"I just might,"

"The guy's a fucking moron. He's so 'roided up I'm surprised he's still getting oxygen up to his brain," Dawn said.

"Like him or hate him, which seems to be the case, he's strong and he could probably knock Stacy and Victoria out if it comes to that," Adam said.

"So is that our strategy? Send him in against the women?" Christy said, amazed.

"Christy's right. I don't know how to feel just now," Dawn said.

"Try offended," Christy said.

"That might work,"

"I honestly think that we could pull it off if we come up with a sure-fire strategy," Amy said.

"I say we should go for their weak spots," Kane said. "Chris, knee. Benoit, neck. Jay, back. Stacy, legs. Victoria, knee. And as for Val, I'm probably gonna regret saying this, but for Val, we can leave it up to Masters. He's had the most experience with him in the past five months,"

"That is the greatest idea I've ever heard," Adam said, brimming with joy.

"When are you being released?" Amy asked Christy.

"I think they told me mid-week. If you want, I can make the flight to Toronto and be ringside,"

"It'll give us the extra boost since I doubt that Trish will show," Snitsky said.

"Yeah, but isn't that her hometown?" Masters asked still enthralled with the fish.

"Correction, second smartest thing you'll ever say in your sad existence," Snitsky said. "How the hell did your parents put up with you?"

"They encouraged every stupid thing I said,"

"So they're the ones to blame,"

"He's got a point. She would do anything to please the crowd. You've just gotta know that there will be no love for us whatsoever come Sunday." Amy said.

"That won't matter as long as we win," Kane said.

"Now Kane's got a point. We know they're gonna boo us. We are the most hated people on this planet right now but that won't matter as long as we beat each and every one of them into non-existence," Adam said. "I can't wait to get my hands on Chris. Been a thorn in my side and always will be,"

"Let it be known that if there's gonna be anyone pinning Stacy, it's gonna be me," Dawn said.

"I'm gonna get Vicki once and for all," Amy said with a sadistic smile.

"Jay is a dead man," Snitsky said cracking his knuckles.

"Simple equation, Benoit plus Crossface equals me making him tap," Kane said chuckling.

"There will be no escaping the Master Lock for Val on Sunday," Masters said.

"That's the spirit. They're gonna wish not screwing with us," Adam said.

"So that was his announcement?" Jay asked.

"Not that big of a deal if you look at it," Chris said.

"We've beaten them so many times, what makes Vince think we won't do it again?" Val said.

"This will probably be the easiest match of our careers," Benoit said, cockily.

Women astonished, they looked at the men. Looking at each other, they were shocked.

"It's great you guys see it as such a walk in the park, but did you forget about one small, tinny tiny factor?" Victoria asked.

"No. We don't think so," Jay said scratching his head.

"US! The women. Stacy and me. We have to fight men. Big men like Masters, Kane, Adam and Snitsky. I think that's a problem,"

"Don't worry. First sign of female brutality, we'll make sure to stop it," Jay said.

"If they're smart, they'll know that's the cowards way out," Benoit said. "It'll seem like Amy and Dawn are scared of you guys,"

"And if you go up against the guys, you'll be the most bangable and most brave which is an added bonus," Jay said making light of the situation.

"I honestly don't think there's reason to worry," Trish said. "Just keep a lookout for Dawn and Amy. This is the best way for them to redeem their careers. I mean-what have they done lately?"

"We'll keep you guys safe until Amy or Dawn step in," Val said.

"You think we should come up with an elimination system or something?" Stacy asked.

"Simple. Kane, Snitsky, Masters, Dawn, Amy then Adam," Chris said.

"It's easy to say," Trish said. "Let it be known that the first sign I see of you guys getting your asses kicked, I'm coming down there,"

"No. You have to promise me, and us, that you will not put yourself in danger like that. Your arm is broken and you're not in any shape to take on any physical activity that they may give you," Chris said. "Please Trish. Don't put the pride of the group over your safety. If we lose, we lose. It won't matter because it'll all be over by Sunday,"

"Chris is right," Stacy said. "The most important thing, for you, is to heal up,"

"They're all sick bastards and we know it. Don't put anything over your safety," Jay said.

"Fine. I'll try. But-,"

"No buts. You're gonna stay home and enjoy a nice Sunday without us in your hair…or at least for three hours," Chris said.

"So it's settled? We have an idea of the eliminations and we know who we want? We all mentally ready?" Benoit asked.

Looking at the determined faces around the room, Val knew. "As ready as we will ever be,"

"Come Sunday, they will not know what hit them," Chris said.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Sitting around the table, it was Sunday. The day of the pay-per-view. Eating the breakfast made by Chris, everybody enjoyed the food. Pulling out all the stops, plates of bacon, toast, eggs and pancakes occupied the table.

"I said this yesterday and I'm gonna say it again, Chris you are one great cook," Victoria said.

"Ever consider hosting your own cooking show after wrestling?" Jay asked.

"How pathetic is that?" Chris said. "I don't think people would want to see a washed-up wrestler teaching them how to cook. I'll just stick to Fozzy,"

"Now that's pathetic," Benoit said. "I've seen your shows and I would think there's nothing worse than seeing a retired wrestler, who hasn't worked-out since his last match, on stage without a shirt,"

"You guys got it all wrong. Chris will be like Flair. Even when he's sixty or seventy, god only knows how old the man is, he'll still be wrestling with his saggy man breasts," Trish said giving Chris a peck on the cheek. Getting up, she refilled the coffee pot for the third time that morning.

"Is that how you see me? With saggy man breasts when I'm sixty?" Chris said trying to sound hurt.

"Yup. Sixty, white hair with blond streaks, saggy breasts and still hosting the Highlight Reel. But by that time, the Jeritron 5000 will be obsolete due to budget cuts the company makes," Trish said with a smirk. "So they'll compensate you with an actual reel projector which goes hand-in-hand with the name of the show,"

"You are quite the comedienne. Or should I say comedian…Ryan?"

Jolting up from his seat, Chris ran straight upstairs. Trish chasing after him, she followed him into the bedroom. Sitting at the table, the rest of the group continued eating their breakfast. Hearing doors opening and closing, they tried to not pay attention to what was happening.

Hiding in the bathroom, Chris closed the door. Looking around, Trish couldn't find him. Leaving the room to search the others, Chris ran over to the closet. Pulling out the water gun, he walked up slowly behind Trish. Spraying her in the butt, he ran back down the stairs.

Going to get her water gun, Trish stepped into the bathroom. Filling it up with chilly water, she followed Chris back downstairs. Hiding behind the bookshelf in the living room, Chris jumped out and was ready to shoot. Spotting him, Trish got him first, soaking him from head to toe. Dropping his gun in shock, Trish did the same, laughing while she did.

"Truce?" Chris asked.

"Truce," Trish said through giggles.

Extending his hand, Trish did the same. Shaking hands and holding firmly, Chris pulled her in. Hugging her tightly, he made sure Trish got the slightest bit wet. Picking up the guns, Chris quickly made his way back upstairs. Placing them back into the closet, he ran down to join the rest of them back at the table. Still dripping, he sat down.

"You guys are the weirdest," Val said, looking at Chris.

"Beyond weird," Stacy said.

"You guys haven't seen a thing. That was the clean version of what we do around here when no one watches. Normally, we do it naked," Chris said with a grin.

"Okay, that was gross. I think that comment alone and the mental picture you just painted me has put me off eating for a month," Jay said pushing his empty plate away.

"Great food, but no. That was just wrong," Victoria said doing the same.

Eyeing her full plate of food, Jay reached for it. Sticking his fork into her uneaten stack of pancakes, his appetite was back. "Oop, it's back,"

"That was a fast month," Stacy said.

"My time goes by in dog time. So if they are seven years older, then a month would be half a minute,"

"Quite interesting. Did you know about this Vicki? Your boyfriend is a dog,"

"Well it would explain the drooling. But I still wonder about the snorting,"

"Have you tried putting an apple in his mouth?" Chris said.

"I have but I think that it might contribute to him evolving into more of an animal. It's bad enough he eats like one,"

"Hey! I would be offended by all these comments but the food is too good,"

"Chris naked," Val said with a grin.

Nearly choking on his food, Victoria patted his back. Looking at Val, Jay had spit around his mouth. "Don't ever do that again,"

"Only way to teach you a lesson,"

"Alright, moving on. Trish, how many bathrooms with showers do you have?" Benoit asked.

"Three. Two upstairs and one in the basement,"

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna get ready for tonight. Great breakfast, nasty mental picture but all in all, it was good,"

"Which one are you gonna take?" Trish asked Benoit.

"I'll take the basement. It doesn't matter,"

"You sure? You could use ours if you want,"

"That's fine. I don't mind," Benoit said going up the stairs to get his things.

"You know, if you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna get ready too," Stacy said getting up from her seat and walking upstairs.

"Go ahead. If anyone else wants to while there's one shower left, go right ahead. If three go now and three go later, you guys will be done,"

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer," Val said getting up.

"Go. We'll be fine," Chris said getting up and walking over to the refrigerator. Picking out a red apple, he walked back over to the table. Sticking it in Jay's mouth, he sat back down.

"There. You're problems are solved. Try sleeping with that on tonight, Jay,"

Pulling it out, Jay laughed. "Ha ha. Funny Chris. Real funny,"

Eating breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. Adam and his group were anxious about the plans for later in the evening. All seven in Toronto, they were silent at the table.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone today?" Masters asked.

"God, you are the biggest moron on this planet!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, calm down. We got this," Snitsky said. Looking at Kane, they both nodded. Rolling up the "Life" and "Sports" sections of the newspaper they had, they whacked Masters' head.

"Bad dog. Very bad dog," Kane said.

"Tonight's the pay-per-view, remember?" Christy said.

"Oh shit! That's tonight? I thought it was next years Survivor Series,"

Exhaling, both Kane and Snitsky hit Masters again for being stupid. Running his fingers through his hair, Snitsky shook his head. "You are the planets biggest moron, you know that right?"

"Guys, stop it. We know Masters is a moron. That's been established on many occasions. I think we should just try and have a nice breakfast since this is probably the last one we're all gonna have," Amy said trying to bring peace.

"Don't remind me. I'm salivating at that thought," Kane said. "Just think, me with the title around my waist,"

"Are you sure it'll fit?" Masters scoffed.

"Zing," Adam said, with a grin.

"Oh my sides are aching that was so good. Watch your back tonight, Chris," smiling sadistically, Kane said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey. We are not, I repeat, are not going to be taking out our own tonight," Amy said.

"She's right. We're gonna win and forget this ever happened," Christy said. "Hopefully they will too,"

"Give it up. There will be no reconciling between you and the girls. It's a lost cause," Dawn said.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Yeah, look desperate. Not my problem,"

"Whatever. I can't wait to separate myself as far away from you guys as possible,"

"Do we all know what we're gonna do out there?" Adam asked.

"Just stick with who we've been paired with," Snitsky said.

"Seems easy enough," Dawn said.

"Might seem easy but still, keep an eye out," Amy added.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Adam said looking at Christy.

"Hang around ringside and not get caught. Cheat to win," Christy said, not fond with the idea.

Walking down the stairs and joining the rest of his group, Chris was the last one to get ready. Showered and ready physically for the big match, he took a seat beside Trish. Duffle bags placed at the doorway, the pay-per-view was fast approaching. Giving Trish a small kiss on the lips, he stood up. "You guys ready?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, hopefully," Jay said.

Taking note of Jay's comment, Benoit stood up also. "I say we should leave now. We have three hours before the show and we have some soul searching to do,"

"Ben's right. This is probably the biggest match and we have to be ready on all cylinders," Val added.

Getting up from their seats, everyone slowly began walking towards the door. Joining them, Trish gave everyone a hug. "Be careful out there,"

"We will Trish. Don't worry," Stacy said trying to assure her.

Walking out the door, Trish tugged on Chris' shirt. Motioning for the group to wait, Chris stood in front of her. Kissing him passionately, Chris pulled back, smiling.

"I'll be fine," Chris said walking back out the door.

"Wait. For old times sake," Trish said extending her arm out.

Following her lead, they placed their hands on top of each other. Chanting their name for the last time, they broke. Getting to the car, Trish watched as they all got in. Pulling out of her driveway, she waved. Walking back inside, she made it back to her den. Feeling uneasy already, she tried calming herself by watching television.

Arriving at the A.C.C., everybody was dead silent. Picking up their bags from the trunk, they walked out of the garage single file. Still not saying a word, they found their locker room. Stepping inside, everyone walked over to a specific place. Taking the couch, Jay put his bag down beside him. Sitting on a chair located at the corner of the room, Victoria sat down. Lying on the floor, away from the others, Benoit used his bag as a pillow. Pulling up a chair, Stacy dragged it over to the vanity table. She sat down. Going into the washroom, Chris propped himself up on the counter. Putting his bag down in the middle of the room, Val sat.

Sitting in silence, everyone meditated. Focussing on the task at hand, they all cleared their minds and readied themselves for the biggest fight of their careers. Searching deep within themselves, they thought about why the match was booked. About how it started and how it's going to end. Thinking about the pride of themselves and the group they are apart of. Thinking about the missing member who got hurt because of the hate between the groups. Needing to be sure of themselves and without doubt, soul searching began.

An hour into meditation, still no one was done. Closing his eyes, Benoit thought. Pride, safety, other group members and Trish. There was no reason for attacking her the way they did. Anger rising towards the cowardly act, he calmed himself back down. Praying for the safety of his group and himself, he rose up. Taking out his change of clothes, he quickly walked out the door.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Stacy was searching deeply for strength, unsure if she could do this. Praying, she tilted her head upwards. Closing her eyes, tears began pricking at the corners. Looking back at her reflection, she exhaled. Taking out a tissue from her purse, the look of determination spread across her face, knowing this was all for Trish. Genuine, kind and sweet, she trusted Christy enough that night. Thinking about the attack, mindset was clear. Putting her bag on the table, she found her gear. Walking out, she went to change.

Hunching over, Chris was still sitting on the counter. Inhaling deeply and exhaling just the same, he thought about Trish. Thought about how he felt when he saw her bruised wrists. How he felt when he saw her unconscious on the garage floor. How he felt when she woke up the next day. Smiling, he knew his purpose. Unabashed love for the woman, this was all for her. Thinking back to all the good times he had with her, the goal was clear. Jumping down off of the counter, he looked at himself in the mirror. Memories flooding back, Chris was unwavering. "This is for you Trish," Taking out his clothing, he walked into a stall.

Thinking about Chris and the situation he was in, Jay thought about Victoria. Madly in love with the woman, he knew he would do the same in any circumstance. Contemplating about Trish, he knew her since the beginning of her career. Friends for five years and having introduced her to Chris, their bond was special. Tagging along with her and Chris on many instances, the relationship was unique. She was like his sister. Always knowing that no one messes with his family, Jay got up. Back to the only two in the room, he dug for his gear. He left to change.

Thinking about his career up to this point, Val remembered why Trish was special to him. Having managed him in the beginning of her stint in the company, she helped him get over with the crowd and win the Intercontinental title. Helping him become a fan favourite, success was knocking at his door. Being put into a stable after losing the title, he had her to thank. Knowing he had to return the favour sometime, today was the day. Thinking about why he joined the group in the first place, he remembered his sister. Married to Adam once, she got her heart broken. Revenge for his sister and Trish was tonight. Getting off of his bag, he zipped it open. Taking out the clothes from the top, he left the room.

Being the only one left in the locker room, Victoria didn't care. Good friends with Trish since arriving in the company, she remembered her first day. Walking up to her, Trish greeted her and made her feel welcomed. Had been with the company for two years before her arrival, Trish had introduced her to others, and was shown the ropes. Thinking back to the Diva shoots, she was always paired with Trish. Sharing rooms when on the road and having a great time, she was her best friend. Sticking up for each other, it was time for her to stand up. Always there when she needed to talk. This time, Trish needed her. "Whoo!" Clapping her hands once, she jolted up and went for her bag. Attire out, she dashed out the room.

Hours fast approaching, there was sixty minutes left until the start of Survivor Series and Trish was anxious. Pacing the den, sitting down for two minutes only to get back up, fluffing pillows over and over after just being fluffed, she was restless. Edgy mind and equally edgy body, she didn't know what to do.

Taking a few deep breaths, she sat down. Willing herself to watch something to take her mind off everything, she flipped through the channels. Moving up to the two-hundreds, Trish came across the pay-per-view. Showing a pre-show, she couldn't take it.

Reaching over her couch, she picked up the phone. Starting to dial Chris' cell number, she hung up halfway. Getting up off the couch, she walked over to her purse on the dining room table. Finding her cell phone, she scrolled through her number directory. Finding the number she searched, she dialled.

Hearing three rings, someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hi Shelton, it's Trish,"

"Hey Trish. How you holdin' up?"

"Not as good as I had hoped,"

"Is there something wrong? There anything I can do?"

"Actually, there is,"

Having arrived an hour before the start of the show, Adam and the rest of the group was getting ready. Members walking in and out of the room, they came back changed and in their proper attire. Taking their seats, the only one missing was Masters.

Walking out of the washroom within the locker room, he was hitting his head. Masters was getting ready. Grunting and taking closed fists to the sides of his head, the group looked at him.

"So that's why you're so moronic. It makes sense now," Snitsky said.

"Quiet! It helps me get ready,"

"And also kills brain cells. I mean-if it wasn't the steroids you shove up your ass then it's this," Dawn said.

"Moron, sit down," Adam said, pointing to a seat.

Obeying, Masters pulled up a chair and placed it with the group. Sitting down, everyone was waiting for what Adam had to say. Standing up, he looked at his team.

"Alright. This is it, our last day," Adam began, sounding calm. "And I know I've been tough on all of you and that's not gonna end. We are gonna go out there and beat those motherfuckers. Save nothing. If you've got the person you've wanted this whole time, let them have all you got. Beat their faces open, break bones, smash vital organs. This is your chance to do the most damage and not get any repercussions. We're gonna beat them and win to go down as the best stable ever,"

Getting the group pumped up, Christy was the only one not feeling it. Shaking her head at the comments and reactions afterwards, she kept her eyes downturned. Noting her demeanour, Adam levelled with her. Getting down on his knees, he looked right into her eyes. "You're gonna do this, Christy,"

"No I'm not. I don't want to,"

"Then you should have never joined the group,"

"I never wanted to. You twisted my arm and for christ's sake, I left two times! Don't you think that was indication enough?"

"Well now you're in the thick of things and you can't get out,"

"Oh we'll see about that,"

"Can we not fight for one day or is that too hard?" Amy asked.

"It's not my fault I can't get along with your prick boyfriend,"

"Well be thankful it's the last night,"

"Oh, I am. Kane and I both,"

Looking over to Kane, he had a wide smile.

"Just listen to the sound of this: New World Heavyweight Champion, Kane,"

"Does have a nice ring to it," Snitsky said. "Is this before or after you beat Masters?"

"Before," Kane said pointing to Chris. Turning his attention to him, Masters was intrigued by his muscles. Flexing his arm, he giggled at how they moved.

"I mean-look at him, he's just screaming for a beating,"

"You need an entourage?" Snitsky said, eyes brightening up.

"I was actually thinking about that. You willing to join?"

"What a question. Yeah man,"

"The match isn't even over and the group has fallen apart," Amy said.

"How could it not? It was dysfunctional to begin with," Christy said.

"You're a real bitch, you know that Christy?"

"And you're a whore. The world is right again,"

"Do you want a beating?"

"Like to see you try. With your luck, you'll twist an ankle by just walking down to the ring,"

"Oh that's it," Lunging forward, Amy didn't go far. Being pulled back by Adam, he sat her down.

"I thought you didn't want any fights?"

"Couldn't help myself,"

"I think the best thing for everyone is to pick a spot somewhere in the room and stay there without saying a word until the match. Best way to not get at anybody's throat," Adam said.

Separating herself far from the group, Christy sat in the corner. Not wanting to go through with the plan set up by Adam, she had to think of a better one. Taking a short moment to brainstorm ideas together, she thought of something. Smiling sinisterly, she had her plan.

Asking Shelton and Steven to meet her a block away from the arena, Trish waited for their car. Seeing a red Pontiac pull up, she knew it was them. Opening the door and getting inside, she found a change of clothing and a disguise in the backseat.

"Third door on the left," Steven said.

Quickly pulling the clothing over her, she applied the moustache, hair and hat. Pulling into the garage of the arena, Shelton found his spot. Parking, he turned off the car. Exhaling, Trish got out of the car with the other two men. Both sneaking over to the door, they peaked through to make sure no one was there. Motioning for Trish to walk through, she quickly did and ran down the hall. Finding the locker room she sought, she got in. Shelton and Steven right behind her, closed the door behind them.

Taking off her costume, she placed them on the couch. Smiling at the two men, she walked over and gave them each a hug. "Thank you so much for helping me get here,"

"You do know that if Chris sees you, we're dead?" Shelton asked.

"I know and that's a chance I'm willing to take,"

"So are you saying that if we're dead, you wouldn't mind? Is this what we get for being helpful?" Steven asked.

"You guys went way beyond the call of duty and I will be forever in debt…or until Chris finds out. Whichever comes first,"

"Couldn't you have watched the match at home?" Shelton asked.

"It's not the watching. I need to be here so I can do something if anything goes wrong,"

"Oh no. You are not leaving this room under any circumstance," Steven said.

"I'm not promising anything,"

"The woman knows what she wants,"

"Can't argue with that," Shelton said.

Minutes away from the start of the match, Chris and his team were even more anxious than before.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked.

"We're doing this for Trish and the pride of the group and ourselves. You bet your ass we're ready," Jay said.

"We go in there confident and watching each others back. We can do this. We can win," Benoit said placing his hand in the middle with everyone following suit. "We're gonna say our name on three,"

Chanting, they were ready. Running out of the room and towards the curtain, they waited for their song. Hearing it and immediately pumped up, they stepped out to a chorus of cheers. Walking down the ramp, they coxed the crowd for a louder applause. Getting in the ring and posing, they waited for Adam.

Shutting off the television, their time had come. Mere seconds away from the match that they had waited the whole day for, the group was nearly ready.

"Time to kick some sweet ass," Masters said.

Ignoring the obvious comment that Masters was gay, the rest of the group focused their attention on Adam.

"We're next. This is what we've waited for. Let's get out there and show them what we're made of," Adam said.

Yelling their approval, everyone followed Adam out of the locker room. Standing behind the curtain, they waited for the song to end and for theirs to start. Cueing up Adam's entrance theme, they set out, being welcomed by loud taunts from the crowd.

Walking down the ramp, each member was stoic. Entering the ring, Adam went nose-to-nose with Chris and baring teeth. "I'm gonna get you tonight, Chris,"

"Not if I get you first,"

Being pulled apart by their group members and the referee, Earl Heber, Chris walked over to his turnbuckle. Seeing who was starting off the match, he smiled at Stacy. "She's all yours,"

Getting on the apron and behind the ropes, everyone waited for the bell. Ringing, the match had begun. Circling each other, Stacy and Dawn spat insults back and forth.

"Well, if it isn't Stacy Keibler. Made any cookies lately?"

"Got pregnant lately? Who's the latest to knock you up?"

"Ooo girl, you are so going down,"

"Not unless I do it first," Stacy said with a smile.

Collarbone tie-up, the match finally got underway.

Deep into the match, no tags had been made. Dishing it out to Dawn, Stacy was getting the better of her. A step ahead of her, Stacy felt that the end was near. Sensing the same, Adam called Christy over. Motioning for her to get up on the apron, her job was to distract the referee. Not wanting to unleash her plan yet, she obeyed.

Climbing up, she tried getting into the ring. Stopped by Heber, he motioned for her to leave. Exiting the ring but still talking to him, Masters snuck into the ring. Turning around, Stacy was hit with a devastating clothesline. Running over, Dawn pinned her. Seeing the hit in the corner of her eye, Christy felt horrible. With Stacy eliminated, they were down five to six. Taking offence by the cheep shot, Val rushed into the ring. Calling out Masters, he answered the challenge.

Plan into motion, Christy turned against her team. Interfering as much as she could, she hit cheep shots on Masters and the rest of her group on the apron. Snapping, she had enough of all the fights and the pressure of being in the group. Interfering one too many times, senior referee, Earl Heber had no choice but to eject her from ringside. Giving no argument, she began walking up the ramp, smiling.

"You're dead Christy!" Adam yelled after her.

Five minutes passing after Christy was ejected, Val and Masters were still in the ring. In one reversal, Masters was behind Val. Quickly putting his arms under Val's and locking his hands behind his head, he has applied the Master Lock.

Shaking and lifting Val from off the ground, he tried knocking him out. Trying to get out, Val jumped and fell back. Slammed on his back, Masters let go of the submission. Team cheering at breaking out of the Master Lock, Val went straight for Masters' body. Picking him up and slamming him down a few times, he pulled his body over to a turnbuckle. Climbing up, he jumped off. Moving out of the way, Val hit the mat. Smiling, Masters picked him up. Putting him back into the Master Lock, Val was knocked out. Being eliminated and down by two members, Chris' team was in trouble.

In the locker room, Trish was watching the whole thing. Seeing her team down by two, she got up and walked over to the door. Intercepting, Steven stood in front with his arms across the width of the door.

"You're not leaving. We will not allow that,"

"But we're losing. Please. For five minutes?"

"No. Sit,"

Walking back to the couch, Trish sat. Sulking, both took note.

"If anything, we'll go," Shelton said. "Less trouble that way,"

"Oh my god. Would you? I will be fully indebted to the both of you,"

"Now that's more like it. ECW style. Let's go kick some Adam ass!" Steven said bursting the door open. Pumped up, both men left the room.

"Be careful!"

Popping his head back into the room, Shelton smiled. "Don't worry about us," Closing the door, Trish was alone in the room. Turning her attention back to the television, see saw both men run down the ramp.

Running down the ramp, the crowd was on their feet. Getting over to the corner which held Chris' team, they began pounding on the apron, willing Jay on. In the centre of the ring, Masters held him in a submission. Slowly crawling over to the ropes, Jay grabbed on. Counting to four, the referee made Masters release the hold. Taunting Masters from the outside, Shelton and Steven were shouting derogative words at him.

Getting enthralled, Masters lost all attention. Continuing with the two men, Shelton jumped on the apron and punched him in the mouth. Ejecting both, they walked away from the ring. Staggering backwards, Masters fell straight into Jay's Unprettier. Linking his arms, Masters was facing Jay's back. Brought down face first, he got pinned.

Happy about the first fall for their team, Benoit entered the ring.

Stiff shots coming from each man, Benoit knocked Snitsky down. Picking him up, he delivered three German suplexes in a row. Looking at the grounded Snitsky then the crowd, Benoit did his signature taunt, the cutthroat.

Climbing the turnbuckle, he jumped off and hit him with his flying head butt. Getting him right in the chest, he set up for the Sharpshooter. Unable to turn him over, Snitsky pushed him off. Bouncing off the ropes, Snitsky set up for a Big Boot to Benoit's face. Sliding under his legs, Benoit popped up behind the big man. Grabbing his arm, he brought him down. Placing Snitsky's arm between his legs and pulling back his head, the Crossface was locked in.

Both sides rushing in, a brawl ensued. Trying to instate order back to the match, Snitsky tapped out. Eliminated, he walked backstage, holding his neck.

Intensely battling like they always do, Victoria and Amy were in the ring. Lying on the mat and in the right place for a Moonsault attempt, Amy climbed up the turnbuckle. Setting up to jump off and onto Victoria, she got pushed off the turnbuckle at the last minute by Jay. Falling hard back into the ring, both women were out. Remaining members stomping their feet, they willed Victoria back up. Holding her head, she walked over to Amy. Picking her up, she placed her on her shoulders. Attempting to bring her down hard on the mat, Amy reversed it. Using her own momentum, Amy placed her legs around Victoria's neck. Sweeping down, she flung her to the other side of the ring having executed a perfect Hurricarana.

Picking her up by the hair and back towards her, Amy put her arm under Victoria's neck. Leaving her feet, Victoria got slammed down hard on the back and neck. Using the Twist Of Fate, Amy knew she got her. Entering the ring, Benoit attempted to stop the pin. Getting intercepted by Kane, he got choke slammed. Getting the pin, Victoria was the next casualty.

Continuing to beat up Benoit, Kane had the upper hand.

In for ten minutes, Benoit was getting the beating of his life. Red torso from the chops, red and sore back from the slams and weak legs. Mounting offence, he hit Kane back with a set of his own chops. Backing him into a turnbuckle, Benoit was able to bring the big man down.

Holding his chest and trying to block the shots, he needed to get back into control. Finding an opening, he gave Benoit a stiff uppercut to the jaw. Staggering backwards, Kane gave him another. Falling to the floor, he began stomping away at him. Getting to his feet slowly and using Kane for support, Benoit shot straight for his torso. Staggering but not falling down, Benoit needed a running start. Charging towards the ropes and bouncing back towards Kane, he was caught by Kane. Hand around his throat, he was lifted. Thinking quickly, Benoit kicked whatever he could. Hitting Kane a few times, he let go. Down on one knee, Benoit charged towards Kane again. Running past him, his arm got caught. Being pushed to the mat, Kane placed him arm between his legs. Applying the Crossface on Benoit, Kane pulled his head back. Creating pressure on his surgically repaired neck, Benoit was close to tapping.

Running into the ring, Jay tried to stop the submission hold by Kane. Getting intercepted by Adam and his spear, Jay fell to the mat, holding his ribs. Tapping out, Benoit was the next one to be eliminated.

Pushing Adam out of the ring to try and restore order, Chris rushed into the ring. Hoping to make it short and sweet, he hit Kane with an Enzeguri to the back of the head. Falling down face first, Chris turned him over. In the perfect position away from the ropes, Chris jumped off the second rope to land right on the limp and tired body of Kane. Recovered from the spear earlier, Jay beat Adam down. Getting the three count, Kane was eliminated. Leaving the ring, Jay and Adam faced off.

Fighting the first time since Adam turned on Jay three years ago after a long friendship, they were trading closed-fist punches to each others faces. Backing Jay into a turnbuckle, he continued to punch at his head. Irish Whipping him into the opposite turnbuckle, Jay went sternum first. Running over to check on him, Earl Hebner knelt to see how he was doing. Setting up for a spear, Adam waited in the corner. Using Hebner as support, Jay stood up. Releasing, Adam ran across the ring. Noticing him, Jay used the referee as a block. Getting speared instead of Jay, Hebner fell to the mat, holding his ribs.

Calling Chris over, they began double-teaming on Adam. Stomping and delivering clubbing blows to his back, Amy came in to help her grounded boyfriend. Hitting Chris in the back of the neck, he staggered a bit. Taking his attention away from Adam and focusing on Amy, he exchanged punches with her.

Getting the upper hand on Jay, Adam rolled him out of the ring. Falling face first on the floor outside of the ring, Jay laid motionless. Focusing on Chris, he set up for another spear. Noting his position, Amy turned Chris around. Charging towards the both of them, Chris moved fast. Falling to the mat, he rolled out of the way. Connecting with Amy, she fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring for safety. Only one in the ring, Adam looked over the side to see if Amy was okay.

Running through the crowd, Shelton and Steven were back. Jumping the barrier, they entered the ring. Being too preoccupied with Amy, Adam didn't notice. Setting up, they waited behind him, ready to attack when he turned around. Feeling the mat shake, Adam spun around. No time to think, he was grabbed by the legs. Being lifted up in the air by Steven, he fell backwards. Coming down, Shelton grabbed Adam's head. Bouncing down hard on the mat, they executed a perfect 3D.

Referee stirring, they bolted out of the ring. Exiting from opposite sides, they ran backstage through the crowd. Standing up, Hebner saw Adam in the ring. Unsure of what happened, he began the ten-count. Running on the outside, Chris picked up Jay. Rolling him back into the ring, Jay began moving. Starting a beat, the crowd joined in. Willing Jay back to his feet, he stumbled over to Adam. Picking him up, he linked his arms. Trying to bring him down face first, Adam pushed Jay to the ropes. Bouncing back and in position to deliver a clothesline, Jay got hit with a spear.

Running over to Chris, Amy pulled his legs out from under him, face hitting the apron.

Hooking the leg and shoulders down, Adam got the three count on Jay. Rolling him out of the ring, two other referees came down. Supporting his weight, they took Jay backstage. Picking up Chris, Adam brought him in the ring. Tagging Amy in, the goal was to embarrass him by getting pinned by a woman.

Still drowsy from the hit, Amy went for the pin. Hand coming down for three, Chris rolled his shoulder off the mat. Unbelieving, Adam got frustrated. Jumping off the apron, he walked over to the announcers table. Pulling the timekeeper off his chair, he picked it up and folded it closed.

Sliding into the ring with chair in hand, he got stopped by Hebner. Struggling to get the chair out of Adam's hands, they were arguing over weapon use. Chris still on the mat, he was suffering from the after-effects of the beatings he was receiving. Toronto crowd popping, they saw their hometown girl making an appearance. Running down to the ring, she quickly slipped in. Adam and referee unaware of the extra person in the ring, Trish walked right up to Amy.

Stomping away at Chris, Amy was unaware of Trish being present. Back to her, Trish tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she was met with a Chick Kick to her head. Knocked out, Trish ran over to Chris. Helping him up, she fled the ring.

Reaching for the ropes, Chris got back up to his feet. Pushing the referee aside, he flipped Adam over the top rope. Falling hard on the floor, Adam was hurting. Quickly running over to Amy, Chris pinned her for three.

Down to him and Adam, Chris was feeling confident about the win. Getting aided by another referee, he was taunting Amy as she left. Eyes wondering up to the Titan Tron, he saw Adam in the ring. In the position for another spear, he was waiting for Chris to turn around. Devising a quick plan in his head, he turned around. Jump in his step, Adam ran towards Chris. Setting his plan in motion, he jumped over him. Thinking quickly, Adam jumped on the turnbuckle. Setting up for a Missile Dropkick, he waited for Chris to turn around.

Spinning around, Chris spotted Adam waiting. Jumping off, his feet were aiming for Chris' body. Acting fast again, he grabbed onto the legs of Adam. Hanging upside down, Chris placed him between his legs. Bending, Chris put all the pressure on Adam's back. Increasing the pain, he tried crawling to the ropes. Looking over his shoulder, Chris pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Not tapping, the crowd taunted. Pain becoming unbearable, Adam had no choice but to tap.

Ringing the bell, the referee called for the match. Letting go of the hold, Chris collapsed.

Getting on his knees, he raised his hands in victory. Team members running down to the ring to join Chris, they entered the ring and held hands. Victorious, they were proud of their accomplishments.

"I can't believe we lost!" Adam yelled.

"We tried our best," Amy said.

"No we didn't. You guys all sucked out there. I mean-I did all the work. How many times did I spear people out there?"

"That doesn't mean a thing. How many times were you knocked out or on your ass?" Dawn asked.

"Hehe, zing," Masters said.

"Shut up moron," Adam said.

"If I may say something? I think the one to blame is Masters," Kane said.

"Why me?"

"Because you can get easily distracted,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do. Example, you wouldn't stop fighting with Shelton and Stevie."

"Admit it. You get distracted in a second," Snitsky said.

"No I don't," Masters said, getting a bit flustered.

"Hey look over there," Dawn said pointing to nothing.

Getting up from his seat and trying to follow Dawn's finger, Masters searched for what she was pointing to. Looking around in the corner, he was amused with the nothing he found.

"I rest my case," Kane said.

"No. The one to blame is Christy. She turned on the group and left us to fend for ourselves," Adam said. "Where is she? I'm gonna find that tramp,"

Walking out the room, Amy tried to stop him. "Adam! Come back. It's not worth it,"

"You guys were amazing out there," Trish said.

"That compliment doesn't make us forget about the promise we had," Chris said. "You could have gotten hurt out there,"

"Chris, I'm a grown woman. Fine I have a cast and still might be sore, but pride took over…and also, I was scared shitless about all the possibilities for the outcome of the match. And if it wasn't for me, then Amy could have pinned you,"

"She's got a point there, Chris," Jay said.

"But still, you're injured and they could have hurt you,"

"But they didn't,"

"Come on, Chris. Don't be too hard on her. You probably would have done the same thing in her situation," Val said.

"I guess you're right," Chris said, opening his arms wide. Inviting Trish in, he hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry Trish. I just love you too much and I wouldn't know what I would do if you got hurt,"

Letting go, she held his hand. "That's okay, baby. That doesn't matter right now. The main point is that we won the match,"

"Thanks to us!" Steven was heard yelling from across the room.

"Yeah, where's our thanks?" Shelton asked.

"You guys played the biggest role. Thank you very much," Stacy said, hugging both men.

"That 3D was perfect. Christ, were you practising backstage?" Jay asked.

"That's what you get with ECW. Do you know how many times I got 3D'd through a table?"

"What I would like to know is how did it pop on your heads the first time?" Benoit asked.

"Yeah. That and how did Trish get here without her car?" Victoria asked.

Both men looking at Trish, they wanted her to explain the whole story. "An hour before the start, I called Shelton's cell and asked for them to pick me up a block away from the arena. They had a disguise in the car which I put on over my clothing. The coast was clear and I ran into their locker room. Stayed there until I came out. I was actually gonna come out earlier after Val got eliminated but they stopped me,"

"Yeah. Stevie fully spread across the door taking up the whole width of the door," Shelton said.

"This one knows what she wants," Steven said pointing to Trish.

"I know. She's as stubborn as hell sometimes. But when she is, she's so adorable," Chris said with a smile.

"Nauseating," Victoria was heard saying from a stall, getting changed.

"We're about to leave to celebrate. Wanna come with?" Jay asked Shelton and Steven.

"That's okay. We've got to catch our flight to Cleveland. Raw's tomorrow," Steven said.

"Oh yeah. Raw," Chris said.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys later," Shelton said. "Don't get too drunk,"

"We'll try not to," Val said.

"Bye guys," Benoit said as they walked out the door.

"So, where we going?" Jay asked, looking at Trish.

"Preferably somewhere close to home. I think there's a bar not too far away. Never tried the place but it's worth a shot, right?"

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, let's go," Stacy said.

Opening the door, they saw Christy in their way. Eyes downturned, she fixed her shirt. Looking up, she was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. "Great job out there, guys,"

"And you're here why?" Jay asked.

"Because I want to set things straight once and for all. I'm sorry for everything I did. From the attacks, to hurting you, Trish, to joining the group. I'm sorry for everything. I hated that group and what they turned me in to. The only reason I devised that plan was because Amy lied to me. I don't know why I believed her, but I did. She said that she heard you guys talking about me after that one night and I got mad. I was mad, and I wasn't thinking straight. I visited you because I felt guilty for the way we left you in the garage that night. I couldn't sleep and my mind was racing. I know you guys are probably never gonna forgive me, and I understand. I just felt that I should at least try to explain the whole situation. So there it is. I'm gonna leave now and-,"

"Christy, YOU BITCH!" Adam yelled from down the hall.

"What the hell do you want Adam?"

"I want to beat you to shreds for doing what you did to the group,"

"Fuck off, Adam,"

Getting closer, Adam was deranged. Unsure of which way to run off to, Christy was pulled back. Crowding around her, the group engulfed her within them, protecting her. Furrowing his brow and confused, Adam was unsure. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You heard the girl. She told you to fuck off," Chris said in a calm voice.

"I'm not leaving until you hand her over,"

"Well then, I guess we're just gonna stay here," Trish said.

Getting angrier, Adam was shocked. Quickly thinking of a plan, he smiled. "Okay fine. I'll leave,"

Walking away slowly, he turned back around and lunged for Chris and Trish. Pushing them aside, Christy jumped out from the group and met Adam with a kick to the crotch. Wailing in pain, he held his hurt member. Falling down to his knees, he finally fell on his side, still holding on.

Looking at Christy and amazed by the fast reflexes, she only smiled. "I only learn from the best,"

"I think we should walk you to your car," Trish said.

Stepping over Adam's body, they walked down the halls. Reaching the garage doors, they separated. Walking to her car, head downturned, Christy reached into her purse for her keys. Her words in her head, Trish ran after her. Catching up to Christy, she put her hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a smile on Trish's face.

Hugging her, Christy was overcome with emotion. Whispering into her ear, Trish held her tight. "I just want to say that I believe you and I have always had. You were just being manipulated by Amy and Adam and for that, I don't hold against you. Now that this whole thing is over, I honestly believe that we can become great friends and stay that way. And don't worry about Vicki and Stace, they'll see to my way soon enough,"

Pushing back, Christy was still crying. "You don't even know how much this means to me right now. Thank you so much,"

"I really like you Christy and I know you have a lot of potential. We'll get together soon enough. All four of us. We'll find time to bond,"

"There's no rush. But I think the rest of the groups waiting for you, though,"

Looking over her shoulder, she giggled. "Yeah, I guess they are. Do you want to join us?"

"No. This is your night for winning and I wouldn't feel right. Like you said, we'll get together soon enough,"

"Alright then. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow for Raw,"

"Yup. I'll see you later Trish,"

Running back to her friends, Trish quickly got in the car. Engine idling, Chris put it in drive. Pulling out of the space, he drove out of the garage. Waving to Christy from the car, she smiled.

Feeling a whole lot better, she continued to her car. Getting in, she pulled out of her space. Turning right, she continued down the road to the hotel.

-FIN


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Game Always Enemies

Author: Sl33p D3priv3d

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any mentioned wrestlers. They are merely used/borrowed for the purpose of this fictional story.

Rating: M, don't know if it helps, but yeah, it's M.

Summery: Two groups fighting for ring supremacy.

Author's Note: I just want to say that what I wrote doesn't reflect how I really feel towards the characters or the actual people, they are just playing a part. If I may have offended someone whom you really like, by all means, send me hatemail. At least I'll know someone's reading this.

* * *

Where Are They Now…

**Chris and Trish** - That same night, Chris purposed to Trish. She said 'Yes.' One year later, Chris received 'Bob The Builder' pyjamas for their anniversary.

**Jay and Victoria** - Unabashed love for her, Jay purposed a week later. Vicki said 'Yes.' Wedding date still uncertain.

**Benoit** - After contemplating for a while, Benoit finally decided to get his missing tooth fixed.

**Stacy and Stevie** - Unable to see her boyfriend on a normal bases, Stacy dumped him. Going out for six months, her and Steven Richards are doing just fine.

**Val and Christy** - Finding out he has a thing for redheads, Val asked Christy out. Both are quite happy going into their third month.

**Shelton** - Having enjoyed the rush and excitement, Shelton is currently looking for stable members. If you have any enquires or are interested in a possible spot, call his cell at (619) 469-2218

**Amy and Adam** - Breaking up after the match, they are claiming irreconcilable differences after Amy finally realized Adam was indeed, a prick.

**Masters** - Finally got a clue.

**Kane** - Ended up beating Paul for the title. His reign lasted one day.

**Snitsky** - Getting fired as part of Kane's entourage, Snitsky is deep in contemplation on whether or not to join Masters as a tag team. Possible names include: Snitsky and the Idiot, Snitsky and the Twit, Snitsky and Him or Snitsky and Fishboy.

**Dawn** - Just like Stacy said, Dawn got knocked up that same night. Too drunk to remember and repressing every memory, she still wonders who C. Masters is and how it got tattooed on her right butt cheek.


End file.
